


Together Be Left & Right Hands

by Starsmedic87



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra - Freeform, F/F, FF, Femslash, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Leliana - Freeform, Lesbian, Mages and Templars, Post-Dragon Age II, Pre-Dragon Age II, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Seekers, Seekers of Truth, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: No matter how hard they try, the right hand cannot be without the left, one always needs the other, bound as one by the Divine herself, the right and left hands must head for Kirkwall before war rages upon the Chantry.LATEST UPDATE: M Rating for Chapter 9 onwards





	1. The Beginning

The trees swayed, flames from the camps fire waved as the wind blew. Leliana, left hand of the Divine stood at the edge of camp, bow holstered to her back, various daggers stashed on her person, watching, waiting for any signs of an ambush. She was on her way to Kirkwall, news had reached the Divine of an uprising of the mages in the city, things were becoming heated between the mages and Templers, it was time for the Divine’s personal legion to intervene. A handful of well-chosen seekers, led by the right hand, Cassandra Pentighast.

Leliana and Cassandra often didn’t see eye to eye, their methods in dealing with delicate situations differed drastically, Cassandra was always upfront, standing at the Divines right side, Leliana however worked from the shadows of the Divines left. Leliana approached delicate situations using seduction, subterfuge, daggers and secrets, her training as a former bard gave her the skill needed for the job.

Cassandra may not agree with Leliana’s methods but she had to admit, the red head got the job done swiftly and silently. Cassandra watched the left hand from her seat by the fire, watched how the former bards eyes were trained on the trees and bushes around them, waiting and watching, jaw twitching at the slightest noise, hands ready to grab either her bow or daggers. Continuing running her hand along her sword, checking for weaknesses, she continued watching, the wind blew Leliana’s hair over her eyes, the red head never moved once to brush it back, too focused on their surroundings. It made the seeker wish she could just stand next to the left hand and brush it back herself.

She didn’t know what caused her feelings towards the left hand recently, she had never been interested in women and had only ever had relations with the one man, and that didn’t last long, Cassandra was loyal to her duties. She often wondered if the maker himself drew them together, both of them were distant, hardly looked or spoke to each other, until the Divine bound them together under the maker, bound both hands to always protect each other. She wondered if Leliana felt the change between them since that night, she could never find the courage to talk about it, although Leliana was far from shy, she was a bard and sometimes it was hard to decide if she was serious or not.

“Seeker Cassandra! Are you feeling ok? You look a little distant”

“I’m fine, thank you. Please go and tell Sister Nightingale to come and rest and have someone take her place”

The Seeker glanced to the left hand nervously “Uh…”

Cassandra eyed him “Did I stutter?”

“No Seeker Cassandra!” He said quickly “It’s just…”

“For the love of the maker!” Cassandra rolled her eyes “Grow up, she’s not a monster, we are on the same side! Now go, do as I asked”

“Rii.. Right away Seeker Cassandra!” He stuttered rushing over to the left hand.

Cassandra watched and waited as the seeker approached the red head, with a smirk she mumbled to no one in particular, “And there it is” Leliana had swiveled around, pulling a dagger from somewhere Cassandra did not see. In the blink of an eye she had swiftly pressed the seeker against the tree, dagger at his throat. Cassandra saw the fear in the young seekers face as Leliana chastised him for sneaking up on her and how she could have killed him. Still smirking she went back to sharpening her sword.

“Find something entertaining seeker?” the teasing Orlesian voice she recognized as Leliana spoke.

Still smirking but not looking up “If you keep scaring my men I fear they will bolt as we sleep”

“Hmm, wouldn’t be a terrible thing” She teased taking a seat next to the right hand. Their arms brushed and Leliana leaned over running a finger lightly up the sharp end of the sword “That’s quite the sword Seeker”

“It’s been with me since I first became a seeker” Cassandra watched as the left hand pulled her fingers away from the sword and placed one to her lips, sucking the small amount of blood from the sharp edge that slit her a little and let out a small but happy sigh. The seeker swallowed hard trying to push back the wave of arousal that shot threw her at the innocent move, or was it innocent? The left hand was a bard after all, seduction was their specialty, and Leliana dripped of seduction every time she moved or spoke. Cassandra often wondered if the bard did it deliberately or if it was just her natural personality.

“Cassandra” The soft Orlesian voice teased, sending shivers down the seekers spine “Cassandra?”

“Yes?” The seeker responded still staring

“Do I have something on my face you find amusing? Do tell me why you are staring with that smirk on your face, it’s rude not to share”

Cassandra snapped out of her trance and blushed looking down nervously at her sword “Ah… Sorry I was ah… Just… Um… Sorry” She stuttered cursing herself. Standing up she looked down at the left hand nervously biting her lower lip “I’m going to lay down for the night, we have an early start in the morning. Please do try and get some sleep Leliana, I know it’s hard for you but you need to rest” Cassandra’s heart melted as the former bard looked up to her with a forced smile, the seeker could see the sadness in her opposite hands eyes, she hated that look. She wished she could take it away, put a smile back on the red heads face “Hey, if you need me I’m here” She pointed to her tent “Anytime, anywhere Leliana, I’m here if you need”

Leliana looked away towards the fire “Thank you” she said barely above a whisper. Cassandra nodded and left, immediately Leliana felt a coldness surround her. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as her thoughts fell to Lyna, the Hero of Ferelden, her lost love. Nights were always the hardest as that was when everything went silent, nothing to distract her from her thoughts.

During the day, she kept herself busy with her duties, her nights she spent in the main chantry hall with her prayers and her tears until Divine Justinia, known to Leliana as mother Dorithea previously before becoming elected, came to her side to offer words of comfort, stroking Leliana’s hair as her head fell into the Divines lap as she finally cried herself to sleep. She never knew how, but she always woke up in her own bed, she never discussed any of it with the Divine, they followed the same routine every night and never spoke about it the next day, and so she was still clueless as to how she ended up in bed.

Cassandra shot one last glance over her shoulder, immediately knowing her opposite hand was once again crying for her lost love. She knew Leliana struggled with her thoughts at night. It was routine since she walked into the chantry hall to see the left hand with her head laid on the Divines lap, face red and stained from her tears.

With a look from the Divine and a nod Cassandra understood right away, no words needed to be spoken. She would lift the red head into her arms and take her to her room, she would lay her on the bed and under the covers tucking her in and leaving a glass of iced water on a table next to her. She never left right away, she would wait a while, she would stroke the back of Leliana’s hand, the left hand would finally relax her beautiful features, all traces of her previous heartbreak gone as she settled in a much-needed relaxing sleep. With a smile, Cassandra would leave, knowing her opposite hand was finally resting.

Cassandra wanted to go back and gather Leliana in her arms but no. Leliana only ever showed the Divine that side of her, Cassandra would not embarrass her opposite hand by letting on she knows, by letting her know every night she would stay awake to carry her back to her room. No, Leliana had to be the first to make the move, Leliana had to be the one to open up to her, in her own time.


	2. Saving Grand Cleric Elthina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana tries to convince Hawke and co to talk Grand Cleric Elthina into leaveing for the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux. Cassandra tries to get the Left hand to open up to her.

Cassandra stepped out of her tent yawning and fastening up the last strap of her chest plate, the morning shift of Seekers had already started their patrol while the others gathered round the fire enjoying some food and drink before they would settle to sleep. Cassandra’s eyes scanned the camp for Leliana, not seeing the left hand she called to the group of Seekers by the fire “Has sister Nightingale awoke yet?”

“Seeker Cassandra, Sister Nightingale hasn’t been asleep, she took star and went to do some hunting. She looks after us she does” He smirked “Said she’d make sure we’d have enough until you get back from scouting Kirkwall”

“So, Sister Nightingale is out hunting for food for you lot to survive while we are away and none of you even considered going with her? You know, help out?” Cassandra frowned.

“Come Cassandra, we both know your seekers are good for an upfront battle, but hunting? That takes a skill they just do not have” Leliana’s teasing voice came from behind, with a grin she dismounted taking a bag full of Hares with her and placing it near the logs “Besides, I think I managed on my own quite well no?” she smirked placing a hand on her hip with a tilt and nodding her head towards the nearly overflowing bag.

“Let me guess, you made the children their breakfast as well” Cassandra rolled her eyes nodding towards the hungry seekers shoveling food into their mouths.

“You best go eat some while it’s still warm, we shall have to leave soon” Leliana moved to take star back where the other horses were grazing on the field.

Cassandra followed her “You didn’t sleep, did you?” The seeker looked at her friend’s pale face, dark bags clearly showing under her eyes. Regardless of how little sleep she had, Cassandra had to admit the red head still looked beautiful, but the lack of sleep was still showing.

Leliana smiled slightly stroking Star, the white Fereldan Horseback was stunning, she had her own personality, strangely enough it was exactly like Leliana’s, sweet and caring, unless you’re on her bad side, then you are in trouble. Cassandra was convinced Leliana trained her that way, just like the way she had trained those Nugs of hers “I slept on and off, you know I don’t sleep well at the best of times Cassandra”

Cassandra moved next to her and stroked Stars other side “What keeps you awake at night?” the seeker knew she was pushing a little by asking and waited for the snappy response.

A response that didn’t come. Leliana looked at her “I have many reasons I don’t sleep well, sometimes I do sleep, even when I do it’s always a light sleep, I suppose being a bard does that to you”

Unless you cry yourself to sleep, Cassandra had thought, not daring to say the words. If Leliana truly was a light sleeper there was no way Cassandra would be able to take her to bed without her waking. Cassandra bit her lower lip and tried to push some more “It seems like there is more bothering you?”

Leliana frowned and Cassandra could see her defenses raising once again “What makes you think that?”

The seeker knew not to push any further, she never wanted Leliana to feel pressured into telling her what she already knew, but knowing and not being able to try and help, wasn’t easy “I don’t know, forgive me Leliana. We should discuss our plan once more before leaving, I will make us some tea and will get you over at the map when you are ready”

Leliana watched her go, still frowning, it was only recently Cassandra started warming up to her. When they first met, the Seeker was stern, even cold hearted some would say and lacked compassion, others would say the Right Hand would come across as hostile at times. Recently Leliana had seen that change, even around her seekers Cassandra seemed more at ease. Previously the Seekers swore they never saw her smile the whole time she had been appointed, now she would sit with them, smile, even laugh and joke with them.

The Left Hand liked this side of Cassandra, the Right Hand’s smile would melt Leliana like ice on the warmest Antivian day of the year. Leliana had always preferred to take women as her lovers during her time as a Bard, besides that Marjolaine was her lover for the longest time. Cassandra was a woman that caught Leliana’s eye, her power, her faith, her devotion, her stunning features.

Cassandra still had her stony side when needed, everyone still knew better than to cross her, except of course Leliana. Although everyone else was afraid to challenge either one of them, when it came to each other, they would both give as good as they got. Perhaps it was because deep down they both knew they wouldn’t intentionally hurt each other, being bound by the Divine that night under the maker vowing to shield each other only strengthened that. So although they challenged each other more often than not, both women knew they would take a hit on behalf of the other

The more they worked together, the more Leliana felt her affection for the Seeker growing, she had tried ignoring her fluttering heart, the way her body heated around her. It was all hard to ignore, especially when Cassandra showed her concern for her wellbeing. No, Leliana refused to allow her feelings to take over, she had to distance herself from Cassandra. Losing her one true love, The Hero Of Ferelden, was devastating, if she fell for Cassandra just to lose her, that would be the final push, she would lose what little of herself was left.

She would not let that happen, she would distance herself. Pulling her hood over her head, just a shadow in the darkness, she made her way to Cassandra to go over their plan.

********************

Kirkwall was a nightmare, with Hawke dealing with Qunari, the Mage and Templar rebellion was getting out of hand. The Divine really didn’t want to start an Exalted March, that would be her last resort but from the news Leliana and Cassandra had sent, she may not have the choice.

Leliana hide in the Shadows, watching as a few Mages had found their way into Viscounts Keep. The Divine had requested Grand Cleric Elthina leave Kirkwall and go to Val Royaux where she would have safety in the Grand Cathedral as her life in Kirkwall was not safe. The Grand Cleric politely refused to leave the Chantry and resume her duties. The Divine’s last attempt was for Leliana and Cassandra to speak with Sabastian Vail who was close to Elthina, to convince her to leave.

Cassandra stayed outside with a few seekers dealing with blood mages, while Leliana made her way inside to meet Sabastian. Leliana took her eyes off the Blood Mages as Sabastian entered with who she presumed was Hawke. She watched as they fought with the blood mages. Frowning she flipped over the upper banister down to the ground pulling her blades and slicing the necks of the 2 un expecting mages that were sneaking up behind the group.

They all turned, weapons raised and Leliana sheathed her own.

“Sister Nightingale I presume?” Hawke frowned

Leliana smirked “That is correct, I was sent by the Divine to determine how bad the rebellion is becoming”

“It’s not as bad as you think” Hawke responded defensively

“Really?” Leliana raised an eyebrow “Mages and Templars battling all around the city, fires caused by rebel mages claiming houses and lives of innocent people. You don’t think this is a terrible thing?” She looked to Aveline “And what of you? You are the Captain of the Guardsmen?”

“My men aren’t trained to deal with blood mages, that’s what the Templars are for, but with them rebelling as well, my men can only do so much, they are no match for blood mages, we have lost so many already” She looked to Hawke “I’m sorry Hawke but something needs to be done, this is getting out of hand, both sides”

“We don’t need an Exalted March!” Hawke growled

“The Divine does not want an Exalted March, however she may not have any choice” Leliana explained “Sabastian, Grand Cleric Elthina refuses to leave. She will not be safe here, please try and convince her to join the Divine at the Grand Cathedral”

“I will try Sister Nightingale” he nodded.

“Just give me a chance to help fix this before the Divine sends an exalted March” Hawke pleaded.

“I can promise nothing, either way, this needs to end. Quickly” Leliana warned as she made her way to exit out an open window.

********************

Cassandra stood on the tip of the hill their camp was set at for the night waiting on Leliana returning from Viscounts Keep. They had moved camp to just outside the City of Kirkwall. From the hill, she could see the light of fires spreading and only getting worse. Leliana had said to meet back at camp but Cassandra was nervous, she didn’t like the left hand being amongst the chaos in that city alone.

She paced back and forth arguing with herself if she should go back to the City and find Leliana or continue to wait. She didn’t have to ponder much longer as the sound of Star grunting tiredly as she galloped towards Camp, Leliana guiding her. Cassandra rushed to her “Thank the maker! I was starting to worry! You should have been here an hour ago” The seeker held Star as Leliana dismounted, groaning as she hit the ground clutching her left side. Cassandra grabbed her with her free hand to steady her.

“Your bleeding!” Cassandra motioned for a fellow seeker to take Star while she helped Leliana to the camp fire “And what the hell is that?” The seeker pointed to the small animal tucked inside Leliana’s armor, head just popping out of the top.

“It’s fine Cassandra, I will sort it” The seeker ignored her and continued helping remove the layers to get to the wound “I have done this before you know” Leliana rolled her eyes “And that is a baby Nug”

“Next time, we do things my way! I should never have agreed to leave you!” Cassandra pulled out some medical supplies “Wait, please do not tell me you got wounded over a Nug?”

Cassandra looked at her with a tilted head and boiled some water to clean the wound “They were going to cook her!” Leliana defended stroking the baby Nug as it nuzzled between her breasts trying to find comfort and heat.

Cassandra looked at her like she had sprouted 2 heads “My Seekers just about shit their smalls whenever they bring you a message or even need to speak to you and yet here you are cooing over a Nug? How does any of that even make sense?”

Leliana stopped the seeker before she was stripped to her breast band “You can get to the wound with this one on” Leliana bit her lower lip nervously and continued talking “It’s not my fault your Seekers think I’m a demon, perhaps you should stop telling them scary bedtime stories about me and perhaps they may think different”

She defended trying to ignore the soothing feel of Cassandra’s fingers filling the wound with healing poultice and spreading salve over the top after flushing it with the boiled water. Oh, how she would love those fingers to soothe her in other places.

“Leliana!” Cassandra broke her thoughts before they went any further, looking back at the seeker she felt her cheeks heat up hoping Cassandra wouldn’t notice. She hadn’t realized Cassandra was talking to her while her mind wandered “I said I’m done” Cassandra eyed her “Here drink this, you look a little flushed and kind of spaced out for a moment, if poison was used in the dagger this potion will help, better safe than sorry”

“Thanks” Leliana took it and smiled knowing fine well it was not poison that made her flush and space out. If only the Seeker knew… No, she swore to keep her distance and that she would, this was just a moment of weakness.

She swallowed the potion then lay back against the log that was placed by the fire, the Nug still nuzzled between her breasts as she watched Cassandra make the tea and heat up the stew. The other Seekers had made themselves scarce while Cassandra tended to her wound which she was thankful for, even showing that little of her body made her un easy. Since the torture, she suffered at the hands of the Chevalier due to Marjoline’s betrayal, she had only ever bared her body to the Divine who helped her heal and The Hero of Ferelden. She smiled softly as the Nug crawled up to nuzzle under her chin giggling slightly as its whiskers tickled her. This one was defiantly a keeper.

Cassandra watched the left hand as she heated the supper, Leliana had seemed defensive about removing her top, Cassandra found this unusual considering Leliana’s bardic past. It would have been easier to deal with the wound if she was just in her breast band but for some reason she obviously wasn’t comfortable with that. Come to think about it, Cassandra didn’t know much about Leliana’s past.

“You should eat” Cassandra handed her a bowl of stew and some tea and sat next to her with her own. Leliana thanked her and sat up, placing the Nug on a pelt next to her, it curled up and fell asleep. They ate in silence for a little while “How did you become a bard?” Cassandra randomly asked.

Leliana looked at her with a raised eyebrow “Why do you ask?”

“Curious I suppose. You said you were a bard, but never how it came to be”

“It was simple, I loved song, dance and stories”

“Then why not a minstrel?”

Leliana sighed “I was introduced to it as soon as I became of age. As a bard, you are welcome anywhere in Orlais. Doors are opened to you with generous smiles, their wearers confident that no one would falsely pretend to such a title for fear of retribution. Your slightest request is immediately seen to. Your services are expensive and yet actively sought, and those who cannot afford them beg only to not have your displeasure turn their way, it was exciting, I loved the thrill of it, to this day I can still play the game better than most, I had a great bardmaster” Leliana’s face fell slightly Cassandra noticed “One day, however, you will awaken. You will realize the smiles are false, and behind them lies revenge. At the first moment of weakness, your brother and sister bards will be unleashed upon you like a pack of hounds, and you will realize they are not your brothers and sisters at all. For all your fancy intrigue, you have spent your life creating nothing of worth. You have been swallowed by the web of your own deceits, and the Game of which you believed yourself master? It moves on without you, uncaring”

“What happened?” Cassandra pushed “Clearly something happened to change your opinion from the game you loved so much”

“You could say that” Leliana started trying to find a way to respond without going into too much detail “Long story short, my Bardmaster, she betrayed me” Leliana cursed herself as her voice cracked a little at thought of Marjolaine’s betrayal.

“You were more than that, weren’t you?” Cassandra pushed.

“Nothing gets past you seeker” Leliana smiled a little “But yes, we were lovers as well”

“You really don’t want to talk about this do you?” Cassandra looked away from her and stood “It’s ok. I will go do a sweep of the camp, you should rest for the night, don’t aggravate your wound” She geared up with sword and shield starting to walk away.

Leliana bit her lower lip “Cassandra?” The seeker stopped looking at her over her shoulder “I done a lot of things im not proud of in my past, Marjoline’s betrayal is hard to talk about, where ever I go, whatever I do, her betrayal is always with me, its hard to talk about”

“Perhaps one day you will trust me enough to open up” Cassandra responded emotionless and walked away.

Cassandra knew it was harsh and childish to storm away as she did, but it hurt that after all this time Leliana wouldn’t open to her. There was nothing Leliana didn’t know about Cassandra, even times the left hand comforted her when her thoughts fell to Anthony her deceased brother. It left the Right Hand feeling useless not being able to return at least some of that comfort Leliana so badly needed.

The Divine once told her despite Leliana’s methods and personality, under it all is a caring but broken soul, she smiled remembering the conversation. She had gone to the Divine in a bad mood, the Divine being the kind soul she was had Cassandra explain. They spoke about her disagreement with Leliana’s methods of getting information, she had dragged on moaning to the Divine about her opposite hand but in the end, one thing she did agree on. Leliana’s methods worked and it got what they needed every time.

To know, despite how Leliana worked, under it all was a kind loving woman who needed help to heal. Cassandra found herself wanting to be the one to heal her.


	3. Kirkwall Chantry Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Kirkwall Chantry falls, Leliana still struggles with her past, even as she returns to the Grand Cathedral, the Divine tries to help Cassandra understand why the left hand won't open up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with this chapter, i am enjoying writing this story so much i didn't realized it hit over 4500 words and believe me i could have continued! Anyway, i hope this chapter continues making this story better.

The fighting between Mages and Templars had escalated through the night. Cassandra, Leliana and the Seekers done what they could as they rode to the Chantry to retrieve Grand Cleric Elthina. Fighting through rebel mages and templars was not easy, bad enough with the mages rebelling but it seemed the Templars had gone mad as well. Near the Chantry the fighting was worse, they had to dismount and go on foot.

Leliana was dealing with some rouge Templars, while the seekers and Cassandra dealt with rebel mages using blood magic, the hardest part for Cassandra was trying to keep what mages she could off Leliana and by dispelling the ones that got to the bard so she could deal with them without injury.

Latest orders from the Divine was to get Elthina out of the city, she informed the left and right hands Meredith had went above Elthina’s head to herself for a Right Of Annulment since the Grand Cleric refused claiming Orsino was a reasonable man and would be happy to come to a peaceful agreement between mages and templars.

The Divine was very concerned about the situation from Leliana and Cassandra’s reports and the friction between Meredith and the Grand Cleric. After all, Meredith and her Templars weren’t just employed to control the mages, but for the safety of the Grand Clerics. It was clear to the Divine Meredith was more interested in battling with the mages and so she sent the order to have the Grand Cleric escorted by the seekers from Kirkwall. It was the job of the Seekers to keep the Templars in line and so another team was sent to back them up. Having the seekers restore order was the last resort before an exalted march.

“Cassandra!” Leliana yelled over her shoulder as she grabbed an unsuspecting mage chanting ready to take out a seeker and ran her blade over his throat “There is too many, we can’t stay and fight” She ducked and rolled gracefully away as a Templar drove towards her trying to ram her with his shield. Quickly getting to her feet she stuck a dagger through his back and sliced his throat “We must get to the Chantry, now!” She continued yelling.

“This way” Cassandra yelled back dispelling a mage and taking her down with her sword. Both Left & Right hands battled through the crowed matching each other’s movements, they synced perfectly together with their different fighting skills. It was a dance they had perfected having worked together for so long side by side. At one point Cassandra stunned a Templar with her shield while Leliana finished her off not expecting an attack from elsewhere. Cassandra had to admit, she loved the thrill of them both working together to take down a mutual enemy, when she would stun them with her shield and the way Leliana gracefully slid between her and the enemy, sometimes with a twirl as she ran a fine line with the blade across the throat.

In no way did Cassandra like the violence but more the skill and movement from the left hand thrilled her to no end.

As they reached the Chantry they didn’t get far as an explosion hit the Chantry, killing everyone in the immediate area and injuring other round about the area. Cassandra shocked for a second finally pulled herself together, her ears were ringing and tried to push herself up only to collapse realizing the arm she used to get up ached and she couldn’t put pressure on it. She cursed and held it against her body trying not to move it.

Looking around she couldn’t see Leliana, her heart started to race as she frantically looked around from her position. The whole area was covered in debris, books, scrolls and drapes from the Chantry everywhere, women and men crying and praying. Still no Leliana. Cursing she got to her feet shouting “Leliana!”

A cough came in response “Over here”. Cassandra followed in the direction of the sound, it was hard to see through the smoke and ash that fell from the sky. Finally, she reached the bard, kneeling next to her and helping with her good arm to remove a large piece of wreckage that had fallen on Leliana’s already injured side.

“Can you get up?” Cassandra asked

Leliana nodded and groaned as she got to her feet, blood already seeping through her armor from what Cassandra assumed was her re opened wound. Placing a hand on Cassandra’s good forearm and squeezing lightly as she tensed, Leliana looked shocked “Cassandra…” Cassandra turned from her looking in the same direction to see the space where Kirkwalls Chantry used to be. It finally hit them what had happened, the Chantry was no longer, in its space was ash, wreckage and bodies that were still burning.

Cassandra’s eyes went wide “Makers breath….” Shaking herself out of the shock of what happened she tried to guide Leliana away “We have to go, now. There is nothing we can do here right now”

“But Cassandra! Maybe th….”

“Leliana! Look at me!” Cassandra stood in front of her forcing her to look at her face instead of what was left of the Chantry “Focus! It’s done! Nobody inside that Chantry could have survived! The Grand Cleric included! We must go! Now!”

Pulling herself together Leliana nodded as she followed the Seeker through the wreckage. They met up with the group of Seekers that had been with them the whole journey to Kirkwall. They had brought the mounts with them.

“Seeker Cassandra! Sister Nightingale! You’re okay! We were worried we was!”

“Thank you” Cassandra nodded as she took her mount “What’s the situation?”

“The other seeker recruits have arrived Seeker Cassandra! The divine sent as many as she could. They are trying to restore order as we speak. The explosion was caused by an apostate Mage by the name of Anders, a former Gray Warden. Sources say the Champion, Hawke helped him gather supplies for the magical explosion. We know no more than that for the time being”

“Wait are you saying the Champion helped Anders set this up?” Leliana groaned in pain as she moved.

“I want them found immediately! Both Hawke and Anders!” Cassandra yelled “If you can’t find them I want every one of their companions! Bring them to the Gallows!” Cassandra held back a groan as she tried to mount her ride “It’s time to take this city back! Go!”

The seekers gathered together and got to work searching the area. Leliana directed Star to Cassandra and took the reins from her and looking them around Stars “Come” She said holding her hand out

“What are you doing?”

“Come Seeker, it will be less strain for you to ride with me rather than on your own” With a sigh she reached for Leliana’s hand and got on behind her. With her good arm, she held the bard’s waist, careful not to grab her open wound, they would deal with their injury’s when they got to the Gallows.

Leliana tried to keep focus on riding rather than the soft grasp of Cassandra’s arm wrapped round her. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things, it wasn’t easy considering the seeker was pressed right up against her, she had to be to wrap her arm fully around Leliana’s body since she was an arm down.

For her part, Cassandra found her tensing muscles relax against the left hand, the smell of Andraste’s Grace that seemed to follow Leliana no matter where she was relaxed her. Before she thought better of it she sighed and rested her chin on Leliana’s shoulder. The left hand tensed at first but soon relaxed “Are you ok Cassandra?”

“How did things become this out of hand?” she spoke softly, her breath tickling Leliana’s ear as she spoke from where her head was rested.

Leliana only just managed to suppress a shiver “Things have been a mess for quite a while, on both sides. It’s our job to help the Divine make this right”

********************

Immediately after the chantry explosion, Knight Commander Meredith invoked the Right of Annulment, calling on the templars to execute every mage in the Kirkwall Circle. First Enchanter Orsino rallied the Circle together to fight the templars in turn. Orsino arguing the Circle was innocent of any involvement in Anders' crime, while Meredith countered that Kirkwall would descend into anarchy if the people were not granted retribution for Elthina's murder.

The City was now in more Chaos, with Mages resorting to blood magic, releasing demons into the city and becoming abominations. The fighting stretched from Lowtown all the way to the Gallows, where Orsino attempted to bargain with Meredith to persuade her to revoke the Right of Annulment. But Meredith claimed that no amount of compromise could sate Kirkwall's desire for vengeance.

After a temporary ceasefire was called by the Seekers in that area, Meredith led a full-scale attack on the Gallows that saw many on both sides slain, to which First Enchanter Orsino retaliated by resorting to blood magic, transforming into a massive demon. The Champion and her companions battled him.

In the Gallows Courtyard, where Meredith was waiting with a contingent of templars. It soon became apparent that Orsino was correct, and she had indeed gone mad. This was due to the red lyrium idol that was salvaged from the Primeval Thaig, which Meredith had forged into a sword; the corrupting influence of the artifact had played on her paranoia, both against mages and the Champion, whom Meredith had come to believe was a threat to the city.

Meredith ordered her templars to kill the Champion, but they refused, believing she had finally gone too far. When Knight-Captain Cullen ordered Meredith to stand down and declared her relieved of command, Meredith angrily accused her templars of being enthralled by blood magic. Meredith battled against Cullen and her own templars, with the accursed sword in her hand granting her superhuman abilities and the ability to animate the statues in the Gallows courtyard. Meredith refused to accept defeat and attempted to draw more power from the sword. Instead, the sword exploded, and the lyrium sank into her skin, petrifying her, Cullen silently ordered the remaining templars to cease hostilities.

********************

It had been weeks since the Chaos and although the city of Kirkwall was back in order, word had spread over Thedas about the Kirkwall rebellion and other Mage Circles were rising and fighting back. The Divine had requested Cassandra and Leliana stay with their Seekers and find the Champion Hawke. They had uncovered the truth that Anders had in fact lied to the Champion and when she found out his real plan for the supplies she helped him find she tried to warn Grand Cleric Elthina but it was all too late. The Divine reckoned if anyone could settle the mages, Hawke would be the one.

However, the Champion had disappeared. Leliana received word from her agents within the city that Varric, a dwarf that traveled with the champion was back in the city. Cassandra sent her Seekers to retrieve him.

Leliana stayed in the shadows at the back of the room as 2 seekers brought in an unconscious dwarf. Cassandra looked at them questionably “Sorry Seeker Cassandra, he put up a fight” one of them spoke and left. Leliana stayed in her shadow as the Dwarf came too, Cassandra stood in front of him arms crossed over her chest. Her arm had healed quite nicely. The Dwarf looked at her and laughed “Seeker eh? Next time, just invite me over for tea”

“Can it dwarf!” Cassandra snapped “The Champion, where is she?”

Varric laughed again “Let me guess, your precious Chantry is in trouble and you want Hawke to help fix it”

“You seem to be well informed” Leliana said from behind him.

“Where is she Varric?” Cassandra snapped losing patience.

“I don’t know seeker, after Anders blew up the Chantry we all went our separate ways, Hawke left with Isabella. Have you checked the brothels all over Thedas?” He grinned “I know Hawke and Isabella are fond of visiting those together”

Cassandra grabbed him by his tunic and pulled him towards her “We don’t have time for your games! Your stories! Or your horseshit!” She snapped.

Leliana strolled round to Cassandra placing a soft touch on her arm, the seeker looked at her and took a deep breath calming down and stepping back “Varric, we would like you to accompany us to the Grand Cathedral to speak with the Divine. Perhaps you can shed light on how this rebellion started”

“Are you requesting Nightingale or demanding?”

“You will come with us and you will speak with the Divine” Cassandra snapped.

“It would help us a great deal to understand the situation and why it happened” Leliana calmly explained.

Varric sighed “Fine, since your Seeker there doesn’t look as though she will give me any choice. You know, you really need to loosen up Seeker, how about I give you a free copy of my book Swords & Shields? That should do it!” He grinned as the Seeker flushed red with annoyance and stormed out. Leliana bit back a laugh, Varric turned to her “Lead the way Nightingale”         

********************

They had traveled for hours already, it was getting dark, Cassandra decided they should set up camp for the night. Once the fire was going and the tents were set up, Cassandra delegated the night watches. Varric sat with two seekers talking about his books. Leliana sat against a log by the fire playing with the young Nug she saved.

The Nug was on her back letting out tiny squeaks as the bard smiled and rubbed her belly “Well aren’t you just a cute little Bunny-Pig, yes you are. Schmooples II is going to love you too, yes, he is” She smiled and cooed at the little Nug who seemed to be loving the attention “You’re going to love my Villa in Val Royeaux, its warm, loads of food and water, you’ll have friends to play with and best of all? Anybody that even thinks of eating you, will have to deal with me, and they just won’t like that so you’ll be safe”

Cassandra stood watching the interaction, it brought a smile to her face to see Leliana like this. It was like nothing existed except for her and the Nug, it wasn’t often this side of the bard showed and it was nice to see. Cassandra focused on her eyes noticing the beautiful blue eyes had a sparkle in them as she played with the Nug, how she giggled softly whenever the Nug nuzzled its head in her hand.

“Catch your drool seeker, this would make a top selling story ‘The Seeker’s Crush’ Seriously seeker, you couldn’t be any more obvious”

Cassandra growled at him “Don’t you dare” and made her way towards Leliana.

The bard smiled and looked up “Are you ok Cassandra? Varric again?”

“How did you guess” she responded drinking some water and sitting down.

Leliana laughed “He seems to have that effect on you” she tilted her head and looked at the seeker “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just tired, it’s been a long few months. I will be glad to return to the Divine’s side, I think this is the longest we have been apart” She turned to look at the bard “What about you?”

Leliana forced a smile “It will be nice” Under her smile she was dreading going back, she missed the Divine, known to her as Doretha, but at the same time she knew her routine would be the same as before. Even out on the road, as she said her prayers every morning and night, she couldn’t help but feel alone, feeling like she didn’t have a place in this world.

With Lyna she had a place, no matter where they were she had a home, warm and loving. At least out on the road she could keep busy on watch but in the Grand Cathedral she just felt like a burden on the Divines shoulders, the Divine had enough to deal with without having her left hand crying every night on her lap. This wasn’t the first time she thought of telling the Divine she’s dropping from her post of left hand.

Cassandra sat quietly watching Leliana stare into the fire, different emotions flashing over her face, clearly something was bothering her again. She decided not to say anything, Leliana had obviously forgot she was sitting there with her thoughts consuming her. Instead, she watched. The Nug she played with was nuzzling, trying to get under her hand, still the bard did not flinch.

Cassandra moved slowly closer nudging the bards shoulder with her own “Talk to me, you just kind of spaced out”

The bard scooped the little Nug into her arms “I’m ok, just thinking is all” she smiled at the Seeker.

“If you’re sure” Cassandra wasn’t convinced but decided to change the subject not wanting to push “What are you going to call her?”

“Dirthamen, it means Goddess of Secrets & Knowledge in Elven. It’s fitting, no?” Smirked Leliana.

Cassandra laughed “Yeah it’s very fitting. Question is, will Schmooples II accept her, he’s quite….”

“Dashing” Leliana grinned “Charming”

“Vicious, Nasty, to name a few”

“Protective” Leliana defended “Besides he would never actually hurt anyone” Leliana smirked “Well not unless provoked”

“You mean ordered” Cassandra corrected.

Leliana pretended to look hurt and shocked “Really Cassandra, im hurt you would think I would deliberately have my sweet dear Schmooples II attack anybody”

“Your sweet dear Schmooples II is the reason I almost lost a toe” Cassandra reminded her.

“To be fair he thought you were playing”

“I was wiggling my toes to get my foot out of cramp” She argued back.

“He didn’t know that, it’s was all completely innocent”

“Uh huh… I still say he hates me”

“Listen to you two, bickering like an old married couple” Varric shot a knowing grin and a wink at Cassandra making her scowl at him as he sat next to Leliana.

“Hello Varric” Leliana smiled at him.

“Is that a Nug?” He asked her

“Yes, her name is Dirthamen”

“That’s Elven? How do you know Elven?”

“I traveled with the Hero of Ferelden, learned a lot”

“Ah yes the warden that ended the Blight, honestly I admire what those wardens do but putting your life on the line like that, knowing it’s just a matter of time before you die, can’t be easy”

Leliana frowned “Lyna didn’t have a choice, she was conscripted”

“Wait she was forced and still chose to die for them?”

The bard felt her body heat up as she started getting defensive “She didn’t die for them!” Leliana snapped “She died for you, me, all of us, not for the wardens! She died so we would have a future!” The raise and tone in the bard’s voice caused Dirthamen to squeak and scurry over close to Cassandra “She was treated like dirt, she owed us nothing, she would have died either way but she fought, she fought to keep us safe! Even when she didn’t need to!” Leliana stood and stormed away from them towards her tent.

“I didn’t mean to cause offence” Varric tried to apologies.

“Well done Dwarf!” Cassandra snarled at him

“A little warning the subject of the warden was still sensitive would have been nice Seeker!” Varric told her “I’m lucky I still have my head, I hear Sister Nightingale has quite the skill for that”

“That I would have loved to see” Cassandra snapped at him standing and lifting the tiny Nug nervously. After the incident with Schmooples II she was nervous about Nugs, although this one did seem harmless. For now.

Approaching the Bards tent the soft sniffles signaled once again Leliana struggling with her emotions. In fear of embarrassing the bard having Cassandra see her vulnerable she decided it was best not to disturb her. She did however kneel and held the Nug looking at it “I feel really stupid… Talking to a Nug” She sighed “Do you even understand what I’m saying?” The Nugs nose and whiskers wiggled in response “Look, your mistress needs some comfort and since she won’t take it from me, maybe you can help” She placed the nug at the small opened gap at the bottom of the tent. The Nug looked a Cassandra and with a squeak she quickly ran inside.

********************

There next stopping point was Val Royeaux, Leliana’s Villa. The bard had told Cassandra to go ahead with the Seekers and Varric, she would catch up after Dirthamen had settled in. Cassandra agreed and made her way to the Grand Cathedral. They had arrived early afternoon, Cassandra knew the Divine would be in her own personal lounge area having her tea and so that’s where she went.

Knocking on the door a sister opened it nodding and letting her in “Leave us” The Divine’s voice echoed through the lounge to the sister. She nodded and left.

Cassandra made her way over to the Divine kneeling on one knee in front of her “Most Holly” She bowed her head.

“Cassandra my dear!” The Divine smiled guiding the seeker to her feet and gesturing to the seat across from her “Welcome back, I trust your journey wasn’t as eventful as Kirkwall?”

“Kirkwall was most definitely trying” Cassandra frowned.

The Divine smiled “Come child, do not frown”

“Grand Cleric Elthina…”

“The Grand Cleric made her choice Cassandra. She chose to stay despite the danger she was in, she will be at peace now, by the maker’s side. The maker is only there to guide us down the right path, the decisions we make are our own” The Divine looked at her as she stared out the window “What bothers you my child?”

Cassandra faced her and smiled “Nothing to worry about Most Holly, it is good to be back”

They had tea, shared some biscuits and chatted for some time. Sister Cathleen, the Divine’s personal assistant came to remove to refill the tea for them a while later and informed the Divine dinner would be ready soon.

“I will take my dinner here; Cassandra I would like you and Leliana to join me for dinner” Cassandra nodded.

“Most Holly, Sister Nightingale has requested to be left alone unless it’s important. If you wish I can have her informed her presence is required”

“No Sister, that will not be necessary. Where is she now?”

“In seclusion”

“Very well, that will be all” The Divine looked to Cassandra who looked back with concern in her eyes “I believe our mutual friend needs us, please come with me to seclusion”

“Most Holly, seclusion in the Chantry is one thing even you cannot break”

“Under normal circumstances if someone wishes to put themselves into seclusion, I should not interfere, It is a place after all where you can leave everything behind for as long as needed, within reason, nothing but you and the maker exist. I can however if I feel it is not to the benefit and will only make things worse. Leliana’s loses have left her with fear of losing yet another, and so she locks herself away, but in doing so she gets lonely”

“I don’t know how to help her” Cassandra looked to the ground.

“She has to help herself first Cassandra. She has forgotten who she used to be, I remember a girl who loved song and dance, she would grace everyone with her songs and stories, she would braid her hair, admire the flowers in the gardens, she always had a bright smile on her face, a sparkle in her eyes”

“What changed?”

“I am sorry Cassandra, it is not my place to say” The Divine sympathetically looked at the Right Hand.

“She won’t open up to me”

“She is scared, she has lost many, been betrayed so many times. Her fear stops her opening to you. She may not show it, but she admires you Cassandra, but she knows opening means bringing you closer” Standing the Divine guided her to her feet “Come”

********************

Leliana kneeled in front of the Andraste statue, hands clasped together, head bowed as she recited The Canticle of Apotheosis – Betrayal & Death “The army of the faithful gathered before the gates of the city. Wept openly. And from amongst them voices raised in threnody for Andraste wreathed in flame. Thought the fire enveloped her like a shroud, and the heat from the blaze reached across the field, Andraste was silence and did not cry out. The legionnaires who stood guard nearby were shaken and began to whisper Is she truly a servant of god?”

The Divine stepped forward placing a hand on Leliana’s shoulder “Heart that is broken, beats still unceasing, an ocean of sorrow does nobody drown, you have forgotten spear-mind of Alamarr, within my creation none are alone”

Cassandra recognized the Divines reading from the Canticle of Andraste, when the maker first appeared to Andraste. Standing by the door watching the interaction between the Divine and Leliana, she could now see just how broken the left hand was. As Leliana noticed her by the door she saw a wave of panic rush over the bard as she quickly pulled herself together. Cassandra immediately felt guilty for being there during her intimate moment uninvited.

Standing and raising the hood of her chain mail she looked at the Divine “Most Holly, is there something I can help with?” Her voice was horse from her emotion, although she tried to cover it up.

“Yes as a matter of fact” Wrapping an arm round the bards  waist she guided Leliana out of seclusion with Cassandra following, nodding thanks to the sister that unlocked the room for them “I would like for you and Cassandra to join me for dinner” She hooked her free arm around Cassandra’s arm as they strolled through the gardens back to a bench and table in the center “Perfect” The Divine took a seat, Cassandra and Leliana also doing so as the Divine requested some drinks and food “Ah freshly squeezed Lemon and Lime with ice, very refreshing in this heat, do you think?”

Leliana smiled slightly “Refreshing indeed”

“How is Master Tetheris settling in?” The Divine asked Cassandra.

Cassandra snorted “Settling he is”

“Good, I want him to be comfortable” Smiled the Divine.

“He does seem to be cooperating very well” Leliana stated sipping her drink.

“Don’t let him fool you” Cassandra responded

Leliana laughed “You’re just annoyed at him for not continuing Swords & Shields”

“What! I.. I…” Cassandra blushed, the Divine laughed along with Leliana “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Placing her head in her hands she continued “I hate you both” It just seemed to make the Divine and Left Hand laugh harder. Well, at least Leliana was smiling and laughing again, even if it was at her expense. With a smile, she shook her head. It was going to be a long night.


	4. A Visit From Love Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana gets a visit from her lost love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, just a quick insight as to where Leliana goes when she does finally sleep. I feel i could have done more with this chapter but i promise! I will make up for it!

The Divine had gone to bed leaving her Left and Right hands to enjoy the rest of the food and drink in the garden. The fires lighting the garden in the dark made the evening feel relaxing. They chatted about random different things, laughing and joking, now they walked the gardens. Cassandra watched as every now and again Leliana would stop at certain flowers and cup them with her hand, closing her eyes and smiling as she leaned down taking in their scent.

Cassandra’s stomach fluttered as she watched the woman in front of her, she truly was beautiful. It was now she could see the girl the Divine said Leliana used to be. Leliana sighed and opened her eyes turning around. Her heart almost jumped out of her throat as she turned right into Cassandra, her solid body causing her to stumble back. Cassandra wrapped arms around her waist stopping her squashing the flowers and keeping her upright.

Leliana’s heart quickened as she was pressed against Cassandra’s solid body once again, her hands resting on the seekers shoulders, Blue eyes connected with Brown. Leliana ran a finger down the scar on Cassandra’s jaw “You were reckless, should never have took that hit”

“Better me than you, the blow would have killed you”

“If that were to be the makers will then so be it”

“Perhaps the makers will was for you to be saved” Cassandra softly responded leaning her head further towards Leliana’s “Perhaps it was the makers will that led us here”

Leliana could feel the seekers breath against her lips, how she wanted so much to break the gap between them and connect their lips. No, she mustn’t, if she had to endure another loss she didn’t know if she could survive it.

Moving slightly, she pressed her cheek against Cassandra’s “Goodnight Seeker” she whispered in her ear and walked away. Cassandra watched her go immediately feeling the loss, as much as she wished Leliana hadn’t left, she was content it knowing the left hand didn’t necessarily push her away. It was a start.

********************

Leliana kneeled in the main Chantry Hall, running through verses of the Chant as she did every night but just like very night her thoughts fell to all that she lost, all that the maker took from her “Do you wish to punish me? For how long must I continue to pay? How much more must I give for you to take?”

“The maker does not want to punish you Leliana, the maker has forgiven you. It is you that is punishing yourself, you must forgive yourself and move on”

“Locked up, in that cell after 2 hours with the Chevalier’s, it was the first time I truly prayed for the maker’s forgiveness. I knew within the hour they would be back for more, it had been that way for the full 2 weeks I had been there” Leliana allowed her tears for fall freely as she normally did with the comfort of the Divine next to her.

This was the first time Leliana had truly spoke of her torture, the Divine helped heal her scars, had a rough idea what the bard had been through, but never had Leliana spoke about what happened until now.

“I prayed the maker to forgive what I had done, prayed the Chevalier’s would just finish me off and be done with it. It got to the point where I had nothing left in me, every time, they tore open previous wounds, created new ones, raped me, I no longer screamed, cried, instead I prayed, while they mocked me” Leliana laid her head against the Divine’s lap as she normally did, as she cried reliving those moments “As I lay against the cold floor in my own blood, I continued praying and waited for when they would come again.”

The Divine stroked her hair and listened as she continued, the woman before her truly was broken.

“And they did, they came again. Finally I stopped praying, instead I pleaded with them just to end me. They laughed and mocked me some more, said they would never end it because then I would be free and they wanted me to suffer”

Leliana closed her eyes trying to block the images, the memories, the pain as she sobbed broken hearted. The Divine waited, knowing the bard would eventually fall asleep, Cassandra nearby trying to process all she heard.

With a nod from the Divine, Cassandra took her place, taking the left hand in her arms and leaving. The Seeker laid Leliana on her bed, removing her boots and covering her over, brushing the red strands from her face “If you only knew what you do to me, what having you in my life means to me”

Although the bard slept, it wasn’t the relaxed peaceful sleep Cassandra would normally leave her with. The sleep was still deep, but her beautiful face scrunched up as nightmares tormented her. Cassandra sat a while longer with her than normal.

_Lyna lay in Leliana’s arms, the bards tears rolled from her eyes and down her cheeks, finally dripping from her chin. Her love was cold and unmoving, Leliana knew she was gone. The rain fell from the sky, merging with her tears as she spoke “You did it my love, you saved us” She placed her soft warm lips against the Warden’s cold ones “Be at peace now my love, we will meet again one day” Leliana pulled her love closer and broke her heart._

_“Why do you cry Leli?” A voice came from behind her “We both knew this day would come, we spoke of it more than once”_

_“Lyna? But how?” Leliana looked from the body in her arms to the same woman standing next to her._

_“That’s not me, not anymore. Leli, you must let me go, you can’t keep revisiting this, revisiting your past. Stop trying to live in it and make a future for yourself. Our time together has been and gone, I know I’m always going to be dear to your heart as you still are to mine”_

_“I don’t want you to leave” Leliana cried “I have no one else, I only had you”_

_“I’m never far my love, I’m always with you” Lyna sighed and kneeled next to the bard and her own lifeless body “You’re not alone Leli, there is another that cares for you deeply, possibly loves you as much as I” Gesturing between Leliana and her lifeless body she continued “Stop reliving this Leli, please for me. I am no longer in that body, that time has passed, me coming to you here must prove that”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_“Because, every time you close those beautiful eyes, you come here” Lyna snorted and smirked “I mean, come on Leli, surely you and I made much better memories than this, you know, like you stealing Morrigan’s clothes and me hiding them in Alistair’s tent”_

_Leliana laughed through her tears “They fought for hours on end”_

_Lyna stood and reached a hand out, Leliana took it and got to her feet “Come, I want to show you something” Lyna led the bard to the edge of Fort Drakon’s roof. The rain had stopped, ahead of them the sun started to rise as 3 ravens glided in front singing with the dawn of a new day “As much as darkness comes from the light, the light also comes from darkness” Turning so she was facing Leliana she cupped the bard’s cheeks and used her thumbs to wipe away stray tears “Find the light Leli, don’t live in the darkness. I must go as do you, but it’s not goodbye, I’m always here and always love you. Go back my love, someone’s waiting for you” Before Leliana could ask who, Lyna connected their lips, they were no longer cold and lifeless but full of warmth and passion from the first time they ever kissed._

Leliana woke with a start, it took her a few minutes to gather her thoughts and get her whereabouts. When she did she realized, she was in her room laying on her bed. She placed 2 fingers to her lips, she could still feel the warmth, the spark that only ever came from Lyna, it made her wonder if her warden really did come to her. She felt different. Looking at the window, the sun was starting to rise, with a smile she slipped out of bed and got ready for her morning prayers.


	5. The Wraith Of Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclave ends before it starts, fighting between Mages and Templar erupts over Thedas and demons spill from the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok 6000+ words... Think i got a little carried away again. A lot of it just covers the start of the Inquisition, ive tried to focus on Cassandra and Leliana rather than Ellana Lavellan, because lets face it, we all know Lavellan's side haha.

Leliana consulted with her most trusted agents Charter and Harding on the best areas to position agents to ensure the Divine’s protection at the conclave and arranged for some agents to track down Lord Seeker Lambert. It was no secret the Lord Seeker and the Divine did not get along and Leliana did not trust the man, even if Cassandra did.

“Leliana, let it go, the Lord Seeker is probably rallying the Seekers for the conclave”

“You heard him arguing with the Divine, you heard what he said” Leliana frowned.

“I do not believe he would take the Seekers and leave, the seekers have always been the Divine’s personal army. Even if he disagreed with the Divine, he is loyal to the order, to the Chantry and his duties”

“I wish I had your confidence”

“You’re paranoid”

“I’m the left-hand Cassandra, it’s my job to be paranoid!” Leliana snapped perhaps a little harsher than intended.

“Do we have a problem here?” Cassandra asked confused at the former bard raising her voice.

“Unless you know where the Lord Seeker is Cassandra then no, we do not have a problem”

Cassandra leaned with both hands flat on the table towards Leliana “Are you accusing me of..”

“I accuse you of nothing seeker” Leliana interrupted leaning the same way on the opposite side.

“Both of you back up into your respective corners please. Iona has left me with a terrible headache, I need no more negotiations today” The Divine sighed tiredly “The Lord Seeker has replied and is expected to be back at the White Spire, it appears the Lord Seeker has took the mage rebellion into his own hands”

She handed Cassandra the hand delivered letter she received

“Most Holy,

The Seekers are well aware of the part you played in the rebellion. You call me to the Grand Catherdral in the middle of the night on "urgent" business only to speak of trivial matters? And then, when I return to the White Spire, I discover chaos... and one of your agents in the midst of the Apostates.

Did you think I would not notice? Did you believe yourself above repercussions for such acts? It was a dark day when the Chantry placed such an incapable woman upon the Sunburst Throne. I will not stay idle and watch you destroy what ages of tradition and righteousness have built.

In the twentieth year of the Divine Age, the Nevarran Accord was signed. The Seekers Of Truth lowered our banner and agreed to serve as the Chantry's right hand, and together we created the Circle of Magi. With the Circle no more, I hereby declare the Accord null and void. Neither the Seekers of Truth nor the Templar Order recognize Chantry authority, and instead we will perform the Maker's work as it was meant to be done, as we see fit.

Signed this day on the fortieth year of the Dragon Age,

Lord Seeker Lambert Van Reeves”

Cassandra finished reading the letter out loud “Surely he must see breaking the Templars and Seekers from the Chantry would cause more havoc!” Cassandra continued.

“He doesn’t care Cassandra! He hates mages and rumor has it the Lord Seeker knows of a way to reverse Tranquility, perhaps this is his way of making sure proof of that information doesn’t get out!”

“You can’t be serious Leliana! I thought we already put those rumors to rest! There is no reverse for The Right of Tranquility! This letter, there must be an explanation Most Holy!”

“Wake up Cassandra! It’s right in front of you! That is the Lord Seekers signature!”

The Divine watched as both of her hands went head to head. Despite their differences, this is what made them good together, both had strong views but no matter how strong those views were, she knew both hands would have each other’s back regardless. They would be angry with each other but it never lasted long with them “Cassandra, please go to the White Spire and catch up with the Lord Seeker, I would like confirmation from his own mouth to you personally, Leliana, go and take some down time and write to the contacts you had in mind that would help build the Inquisition, i want to be prepared and have everything in place if the Conclave fails”

“I have already requested the presence of Josephine Montilyet, she is the eldest daughter and heir to the Montilyet Family of Antiva. She is an eminent figure in diplomacy, forging relations with grace, charm and careful favors. Josephine worked for years as chief ambassador from Antiva to Orlais. She agrees with the restoration of the Inquisition and knows it will require the backing of Thedas most influential figures. Thankfully, Josie loves a challenge” Leliana explained “She should arrive tonight, all going well”

“Commander Cullen has agreed to lead Inquisition forces, he was a Templar in Kirkwall during the rebellion, he knows what is at stake, he has vowed to faithfully serve the Inquisition, he is already here, he has not long arrived” Cassandra spoke looking at Leliana who had turned to look out the window, the former bards face showed no emotion, although her hood hide most of her face.

The Divine watched as Cassandra’s frustrated look became one of concern as she looked to her opposite hand “Very well, Cassandra take the commander with you” The Divine responded placing a hand on the Seekers arm in comfort. Cassandra nodded and silently left “Leave us” The Divine looked around the room as she sat down, she sighed as she removed her headdress “Come and sit child”

Leliana reluctantly moved from the window, face still showing no emotion and sat across from the Divine “As you wish Most Holy”

“Please Leliana, for the moment I am not the Divine, I am simply Dorithea. I know your skills, I know what you do and why you do it, it is why you are my left hand, you know the Game better than anyone, and can play it better than anyone, you work in shadows to keep the Chantry safe from what must be done. When we agreed on this and what it would entail I told you to tell me if it gets too much. Is it too much? Do I need to lure you in? Is the temptation getting too strong?”

“I promise, I am fine”

“Very well, I will take your word on that. I need not have to remind you to tell me if temptation strikes. I do not wish for you to walk that dark path again, even at the makers will, it’s not worth losing yourself”

“If we are done Most Holy, I have preparations to make with my agents for tomorrow”

The Divine looked at her tilting her head slightly in thought before she spoke “Very well, you may go”

Leliana gave her bow and left the room. The Divine watched her go and made her way to the writing desk as her handmaiden entered with tea. She nodded thanks and sat to write, when she was done she asked her handmaiden Eluvia to sit with her and gave her the sealed letter. Eluvia she trusted next to Leliana and Cassandra and advised the young girl that things were getting bad and there will only be worse to come before things get better, should anything happen to her the letter must reach Sister Nightingale. Eluvia tried to get the Divine to explain as a worried look crossed her face, but the Divine simply smiled and told her not to worry, the maker would help guide everyone through the darkness.

********************

Cassandra and Cullen arrived back at the Grand Cathedral at nightfall. They met with the Divine as soon as they arrived before she settled for the night.

“Most Holy” Cassandra kneeled before the Divine.

“Your perfection” Cullen bowed before her.

The Divine nodded and smiled at them gesturing them to sit “Commander Cullen, I appreciate your support” Looking to the seeker she continued “How did it go with the Lord Seeker?”

“Most Holy, I’m sorry to say the Lord Seeker is no more. Some have said he simply went missing but others say he has been murdered and the order has covered it up. This has caused more fiction between mages, templars and seekers. The Templars and Seekers are accusing the Mages of his murder and the Mages are accusing the Templars and Seekers of setting it up so the Mages would get the blame and that the lord seeker is in fact alive. For the time being Lord Seeker Lucius has taken over the order. The Lord Seeker has agreed to the conclave meeting but is refusing to make an appearance himself but will send a Templar representative”

“Things are far worse than we feared, we must be ready to reform the Inquisition if tomorrow fails. Commander Cullen, I would like for you and Ambassador Montilyet to set up all you need at Haven’s Chantry, after the conclave I will meet you there. I believe you have some Templar’s that are loyal to the cause already?”

“Yes, I do, they followed me here and ready to go on your word”

“Has Lady Montilyet arrived yet?” Cassandra asked.

“She has, she is set up next to the Commanders room. Cassandra, you and Leliana will escort me to the Temple and then go to the Haven Chantry”

“Most Holy, we should stay with you”

“I will be ok, it will most likely be full of arguing and negotiations for the first few hours anyway, and I need Haven ready for my arrival should this fail”

“I’m not happy about it but if that is your wish” Cassandra frowned.

“It is. Now, I am going to turn in for the night, we have an early start and a very busy day ahead of us”

As the Grand Catherdal stood silent, nobody was prepared for what was to come the following morning. Nobody knew there was a bigger threat waiting for them. Nobody knew the wraith of Haven.

********************

Cassandra wiped the blood from her face as she got to her feet, demons surrounded her, soldiers wounded, innocent people lay burned and dead. She suddenly felt like she was back in Kirkwall, only this time worse. It wasn’t Haven’s Chantry, but the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the Temple where The Most Holy stood as the conclave got underway. Everyone in the immediate area was dead. She ordered their soldiers to search the area for signs of the Divine and the left hand, Sister Nightingale.

The Divine had sent them on separate tasks when the explosion hit, Cassandra was on her way back from getting Varric at Haven’s Chantry to take him to the Divine when it happened.

“Seeker! You ok?” Varric asked out of breath.

“I’m fine, did you see any survivors?” Cassandra asked looking around at the burning rubble.

“No, plenty wounded though, most I would say won’t survive their wounds. The Inquisition healers are doing all they can” Varric put Bianca, his crossbow back in position “Seeker… What the hell just happened?” He asked as there was a loud crackle from the sky, looking up the sky flashed green, a breach in the veil allowing demons to spill out over Thedas.

“I don’t know Varric but I will find out, we must head ba…”

“Seeker Cassandra!” A voice called to her from the temple entrance. As she rushed over 2 soldiers grabbed an arm each of a limp female elf who was unconscious “A rift opened and she just fell out Seeker! Her hand look!” The woman’s hand sparked green along with the sky.

Cassandra frowned “Take her to the cells in Haven’s Chantry!”

The men nodded and Cassandra led them back to the Chantry leaving soldiers to secure the area.

As they entered the Chantry gates Cullen barked orders to the soldiers, he had already sprung into action sending his men to deal with demons from the smaller rifts that were opening. Cassandra rushed to the war room they had set up inside, Cullen joining not far behind. The Ambassador Josephine was already there pacing back and forth “Lady Cassandra! Thank the maker you’re ok!” Josephine looked around “Where’s Leliana?”

Cassandra looked to the ground and shook her head “I’m sorry Lady Montilyet, we haven’t found her yet” Cassandra felt for the ambassador, although she was quite sure her look was pretty much the same look Josephine wore for their mutual friend.

“I have a group of soldiers scouting for her” Culllen told them “I’m sorry but our men need me out there, I see you have a prisoner?”

“I will deal with her, go commander, look after our troops, I will inform you of any updates”

“You have a prisoner?”

“Yes, they say she came out of the fade rift and fell unconscious, she has a glowing mark like the sky on her hand”

Before she could go any further a knock at the door stopped them “Seeker Cassandra”

Cassandra recognized the elf as one of Leliana’s agents “Yes?”

“There is a mage here, Solas, an apostate, claimed to know something of the mark on the prisoner’s hand”

“Send him in” Cassandra ordered.

After some mumbles a tall elf entered the room “Seeker, Ambassador” He nodded his head at them “I have studied the fade, my journeys have left me with a lot of knowledge, I would like to see the prisoner and examine this mark, I might be able to come up with a solution”

“And what makes you think i can trust you mage? You are an apostate!”

“We are all apostates now Seeker, except I am an apostate that has no interest in the rebellion and only want to make this better, it affects everybody”

Cassandra wasn’t sure about it but right now they were clueless and so she decided “Charter, go with him, make sure you keep your eyes on him at all times”

Leliana’s agent nodded escorting the mage down to the cells. Cassandra closed her eyes and rubbed her temples “Damnit!” She slammed her hand down on the war table which had the map of Thedas spread out “Where are you Leliana!” Josephine tilted her head and wiped some tears, looking at the Seeker with interest in her reaction “Ambassador, could you give me a moment please” Cassandra softly asked not looking at her, hands resting on the table and head down.

“Of course, Lady Seeker” Josephine’s voice was hoarse from crying but nodded and left. Cassandra felt guilty, she knew the ambassador was upset and with every right to be, Leliana and Josephine went way back as friends but she really needed to be alone to get her emotions under control, for now everything rested in her hands with no Divine or Left Hand to support her. She truly felt lost.

Still leaning against the table, she took deep and slow breaths as she was taught by Byron when she first joined the Seekers. Her temper had always been a problem since Antony died. She wasn’t an emotional person and because of that she turned to anger. The Divine, Leliana, bother women could keep her grounded, now she had neither of them. Lifting the drinking mug next to her hand she launched it at the nearby wall shattering it.

********************

Leliana groaned as she kneeled to check on her lead scout, Lace Harding. They were keeping an eye on some mages and templars fighting and getting awful close to the temple, both Leliana and Harding had bows are the ready to take both sets of parties out when the explosion hit. Debris from the temple raining down on them “Wake up” Leliana nudged the dwarf and helped her sit up as she rubbed her head “Are you ok?”

Lace groaned and looked around “I have hell of a headache Sister Nightingale, what happened?”

Leliana looked behind them “The temple…” She mumbled looking as parts of the temple that were still standing slowly started to fall as strikes of green lightning randomly hit the area “The Divine…” Taking a step forward “Cassandra…” No way anybody would have survived it.

“Heads up!” Lace shouted gaining her attention. Leliana turned to her as a Rage Demon and 3 Terror Demons came from a rift nearby towards them.

“Take out the Rage first!” Leliana yelled. Raising her bow, she grabbed arrow after arrow until they came too close, battling a Terror Demon first she used her bow to knock it back and grabbed a dagger, plunging it deep into the demon taking it out. She went back to focusing on the Rage Demon, keeping as much distance as possible, which was hard considering the Rage Demon was more focused on her, she fired another arrow and quickly rolled as the Demon threw a fire ball at her.

“Why is it so focused on you?” Harding yelled firing from behind it.

“Apparently, I have more anger problems than you” She yelled back “Rage Demons are attracted to and fueled by anger” Leliana dodged another fireball counter striking with an arrow from her bow. She cursed as the Demon got closer throwing another bolt of fire, as she tried to dodge she wasn’t quick enough, the fire catching her slightly. She shook it off, her armor taking the damage and continued shooting her arrows. She sighed with relief as Inquisition soldiers gathered around to help dispose of the Demon.

“Are you ok?” Cullen asked running to her side. Leliana nodded thanks “Cassandra is back at the Chantry, we have been looking for you. Thank the maker you were not inside the Temple”

“The Divine?”

Cullen shook his head “Sorry”

Leliana sighed “We need to head back to the Chantry and decide what to do next”

“Cassandra may have an idea on that, a elven woman came out of the fade at the Temple, she has some mark on her hand that seems to be connected to the rifts”

“Then let us not waste time, we must get back!”

Cullen nodded and ordered his men to clear the area of demons and re group at the Chantry.

********************

Leliana pushed through the crowds of chantry clerics and towns people seeking shelter and went inside the Chantry. She was caught off guard as a body threw itself into her “Oh! Leliana! You’re ok!”

The Left Hand smirked slightly “Josie, did you ever doubt I wouldn’t be? Come I’d never drag you all the way here just to leave you deal with the chaos alone”

“I was so worried! I’m sorry about the Divine, and know you and she were close”

“We were but we need to regain control here, I can’t mourn Most Holy right now. Where’s Cassandra?” As she asked a shattering noise was heard from the war room “Never mind”

“She’s really cut up about losing the Divine and thinking you were gone as well”

“I will go see her. Will you be ok Josie?”

“I will be fine, I’m helping with the wounded right now until we have a plan”

“Anything Josie, you need anything you know where I am” Leliana hugged her friend close “I promise I will keep you safe”

“Thank you” Josephine hugged her back placing a soft kiss on her cheek “Now, go, the seeker needs you”

Leliana nodded and walked to the war room, she silently opened the door peaking in, Cassandra was pacing back and forth muttering to herself. She raised an eyebrow as she spotted the shattered mug in the floor “Whatever did that mug do to you Cassandra”

“Maker! Leliana you’re alive!” Cassandra stopped pacing and quickly walked to her reaching her arms out to grab her but quickly stooping herself “I…” She shook her head and regained her composure “It’s good to see you, I had no idea if you were in that temple”

“I’m glad to see you too Cassandra” Leliana spoke softly closing the gap between them and placing a hand on her upper arm.

Cassandra bowed her head “The Divine…”

“We will find out who done this and we will make them pay, Cullen said you had a lead?”

“We have a prisoner, she has just woken up according to Charter”

“Let’s go see shall we?”

********************

Cassandra threw open the heavy wooden door to the prison and stormed in. She looked at the woman on her knees in the center of the floor, hand bound. Leaning towards the elf’s ear she spoke “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now?” She snarled “The Divine is dead, everyone at the conclave is dead except from you” She continued as Leliana and herself circled around the woman. The Elf avoided eye contact with them, staring down at her hands and remained silent “Have you nothing to say!” Cassandra snapped and grabbed her bound hands “Explain this!”

The elf finally looked at them “I don’t know what that is” She spoke through gritted teeth “Release me!” She struggled against her bounds glaring back at Cassandra.

“What do you mean you don’t know!” Cassandra grabbed her by the collar of her tunic, Leliana decided it was time to step in before Cassandra’s temper truly showed.

Taking Cassandra by the shoulder she gently pushed her back to a corner of the room. Keeping her hand rested on the seekers shoulder she gave her a sympathetic look “We need her Cassandra” She whispered in the seekers ear. Giving her shoulder a final comforting squeeze Leliana rounded on the prisoner. Cassandra took a few minutes to regain her composure from the shiver she tried to subside from Leliana’s closeness, her tenderness. Now was not the time.

“Can you tell us what happened, how did this all begin?” Leliana asked as she stood infront of the elf crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t know, I don’t remember much. I remember running, a woman, the fade” The elf shook her head and groaned as the mark on her hand flared.

“A woman? Who?” Leliana asked.

“Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take the prisoner to the smaller rift nearby and test Solas’ theory. He’s been studying the mark and things the prisoner could use it to close them”

Leliana looked at her “Are you sure? I can come with you?”

Cassandra shook her head “Chancellor Roderick has been causing trouble since I got here, he’s at the forward camp annoying our troops trying to talk them out of listening to us, I need you to keep him in line right now. We will go to the rift and meet up with you at camp”

“Very well, I will meet you there. I will have Charter keep an eye on things here. I’ve sent my Lead Scout, Harding to the Hinterlands to inform us of the situation there, rumor has it the fighting is out of hand” Leliana made for the door.

“Wait!” Cassandra grabbed her arm. Leliana tilted her head waiting for her to continue, Cassandra held her gaze and spoke softly “Be careful… Please… I…” Cassandra shook her head “Just… Take care out there ok?”

Leliana placed a gloved hand over Cassandra’s “You too seeker” She smiled lightly and swiftly left the room. The elf watched the two women with curiosity at their interaction, Cassandra stood at the door watching until Leliana had completely gone. She sighed and made her way to the elf and unshackled her but kept her hands bound with rope.

“Let’s go”

“what’s going on out there?” The Elf asked.

“It’s easier to show you” Cassandra responded as they exited the Chantry. The Elf raised her bound hands trying to shield some of the bright light after being in the dark for so long but fell to her knees in pain as her mark flared “That mark on your hand relates to the breach in the sky. Every time it flares so does your mark and it’s slowly killing you”

She looked to the seeker kneeling next to her “You think I did this” She raised her hands to the seeker “To myself?”

“I do not know, time will tell. Whatever happened I do not think it was intentional, fact is your connected to the breach, you survived, that’s all we know” Cassandra got to her feet and helped the prisoner up “We must get you to the rift” They walked through the Chantry grounds soldiers, civilians watching them and muttering, Cassandra glanced at the nervous looking elf “They have decided your guilt already, they need it, need someone to blame. Everyone mourns our Most Holy who died at the conclave. There will be a trial, but I can promise no more than that”

“Seeker Cassandra!” A soldier at the gates stood to attention as she approached.

“Let us through”

“Very well seeker” The solider and his partner opened the gates that led to the village. Once they had exited the gates Cassandra stopped the prisoner and pulled a dagger from her hip and sliced the rope that bound her hands “We have to hurry”

********************

Leliana stood with her arms crossed at she listened to the Chancellor drabble on about how they should retreat and the prisoner should be escorted to Val Royeaux for execution. Leliana was tired of arguing with the stubborn man and she honestly did want to waste her breath by even responding to him. This just seemed to antagonize him more, which made Leliana’s grin widen and made her feel much more satisfied.

Blocking Roderick’s ranting out her thoughts fell to the Seeker, there relationship was becoming complicated. Leliana knew she should keep her distance but it was becoming hard especially when Cassandra moved so close to her, touched her, even sometimes the way Cassandra looked at her just made her heart melt. She knew the seeker felt something, after all she did nearly kiss her back at the Grand Cathedral but it wasn’t wise to push whatever this was, especially not now. She was finding it hard to keep her faith between losing Lyna and now the Divine. If she lost Cassandra there would be no turning back from the darkness.

A squawk from a Raven broke her thoughts as one of her most loyal birds flew towards her but instead of landing on her out stretched arm he flew straight into her chest and landed on the table in front. Leliana laughed and lowered her arm for the bird to hop on “Silly boy” she smirked and tutted as she removed the letter attached to him. He was loyal but young and very clumsy. The letter she received was from Charter, one of their agents who was carrying very important documents was found dead and the documents gone. Leliana frowned, the only people that knew the route was her most trusted inner circle of agents, which means she had a spy in her ranks.

********************

Cassandra and the elf made it to the rift after fighting through hordes of demons, Cassandra finally allowing the elf a staff to help fight. Finishing off the last of demons Cassandra watched as Solas grabbed the prisoners arm and held it to the rift “Quickly close it before anymore come through!” He yelled.

The Seeker watched as green lightning shot from the mark and connected with the rift. It crackled and sparked before finally a slight bang and a final blast of sparks and the rift disappeared “What did you do?!” The Elf demanded looking at Solas.

“I did nothing, the closure of the rift was all you, it seems you hold the key to our salvation” He smirked “Seeker, your Elven Mage holds no magic strong enough to power that mark, this magic goes beyond magic any mage can possess”

“Understood” Cassandra sighed and looked at the elf “Solas studied that mark and concluded it may be able to close the rifts”

“Seems I was correct” He smirked.

“What he is trying to say is he kept you alive while you slept, right seeker?” Varric grinned as he put Bianca away.

“Ugh!” Cassandra glared at him

“Are you part of the Chantry as well?” She asked the dwarf.

Solas laughed “Was that supposed to be a serious question?”

“No I’m a prisoner, just like you” He grinned and turned to Cassandra “Although I bet your glad to have me here now right seeker?”

“You were never a prisoner Varric, we brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, but that is no longer the case. Feel free to leave”

“Ah but you need me here seeker so I will stay, saves you the embarrassment of asking for my help” He grinned at her “I can be nice”

“I am Solas, I came to offer my support and my experience with the fade”

“I am Ellana Lavellan”

“Yes, the Lavellan Clan from the Free Marches, you claim to be Dalish and yet you bow to the Humans”

Ellana frowned at him “We bow to no one! We live as Dalish, follow our culture, the only thing that makes us different is the fact we trade with humans and respect them and in return that respect us mutual!”

“Can’t you Elves just place nice for once?” Varric shook his head stopping the argument going further.

“We need to reach the forward camp, from there we will go to the Temple and your mark should close the bigger rift” The Seeker pointed “This way”

The 3 of them followed her, a few soldiers following behind them as they started the trek towards the forward camp. They battled Rage Demons, Shade Demons and a few Terror demons. As Cassandra battled a Terror Demon her thoughts fell to the Left-Hand **maker Leliana I hope you made it through this** they were struggling even with the few soldiers they had with them. Leliana was on her own. As the Terror Demon swung at her she ducked and landed a blow with her sword only to miss as it disappeared under the ground **shit!** Cassandra readied her shield and sword circling slowly eyes scanning everywhere waiting for it to re appear. Her heart pounded in her chest in anticipation of the attack she knew was coming but from where she had no idea.

Thankfully she didn’t need to wait long, but the Terror came back at her tenfold, it had brought a friend with it. One reappeared behind her while another appeared in front. Groaning in annoyance she used her shield to block an attack from behind and ducked away from the attack coming at the front. She spun round and slashed at one of the demons with her sword while trying to block the others attacks with her shield. Unfortunately, being so focused on her sword attacks trying to even the numbers by taking it down quickly, her guard faltered and the Terror Demon swiped her shield from her hand and caught her arm with its talons. Ducking away from the fight she groaned in pain grabbing her bleeding arm.

Varric came to her aid using Bianca to finish off the Terror Demon Cassandra had been slashing at with her sword and started on the other while the seeker wrapped some cloth around her arm wound to slow the bleeding. Grabbing her shield, she got back to her feet and attacked with her sword as Varric battered it with arrows. Finishing the Rage Demon, Lavellan and Solas came to join them take out the last Terror Demon.

“Up there, the forward camp” The Seeker groaned “Let’s go, quickly”

It was quiet the rest of the way, as they reached the stairs to the forward camp a crackle from above alerted them to another rift. Solas looked at Ellana “Be ready to seal it, we will deal with the demons” Nodding they moved up the stairs and straight away helped soldiers battle the demons while Ellana dealt with the rift. The fight was easy enough and rift closed quickly with the help of the soldiers.

Finally, they had made it to the forward camp. As soon as they entered Cassandra ordered the soldiers to put extra guards on the door and walked to Roderick and Leliana who were arguing still.

“Cassandra! You’re wounded!” Leliana rushed towards her and called for one of their mage healers.

“It’s fine, no need to fuss” Leliana’s stern look had the seeker close her mouth and put her hands up in defeat, she knew when Leliana got that look it was pointless arguing.

“Lady Cassandra I demand you arrange for that Elf to be taken to Val Royeaux to face execution!”

Cassandra pulled away from the healer rounding on the Chancellor “You demand me? You have no right to demand anything! You’re nothing but a bureaucrat!”

“And you are a thug! A thug that claims to serve the Chantry!” As the seeker’s jaw tightened she got closer to him, Leliana stepped between them placing a hand on Cassandra’s breast plate but looking at Roderick.

“We serve the Most Holy, as you well know” Leliana told him still holding the seeker at bay.

“Call a retreat Seeker before we lose any more lives!” He pleaded.

“We have to get Lavellan to the Temple, she can close the breach!” Cassandra argued.

“Even with your soldiers you’ll never make it through!” He argued back.

“We can charge through with the soldiers, it’s the quickest” Cassandra spoke finally allowing the healer to finish with her arm but at the same time missing the press of Leliana’s hand, even though she could hardly feel it through the metal of her chest plate, just knowing it was there gave her great comfort, a great calmness.

“It’s not the safest Cassandra, we would be better going via the mountain path”

“We lost a whole scouting group up there, it’s too risky” Their attention turned to Ellana as she groaned holding her hand “How do you think we should proceed?”

Ellana looked at her surprised “Now you’re asking what I think?”

“It is you we need to get there safely, you have the mark” Cassandra explained “And none of us can agree”

“I say charge with the soldiers, the sooner this is closed hopefully the better everyone will be”

“I will gather my agents from the Village and meet you there” Leliana informed her sending her Raven back to Haven Chantry.

“On your head, be the consequences seeker!” Snarled Roderick as Cassandra passed him.

********************

Ellana Lavellan had closed the breech and stopped it spreading in the sky for now. Although it remained, it gave them more time to come up with a solution. She had passed out after the breach was sealed. Cassandra had her taken back to Haven and placed in a cabin on Chantry grounds, doors guarded by soldiers. A crowed was gathered, everyone waiting to lay eyes on the Elf that stopped the breach spreading in the sky, the elf that some say was sent from the maker in their time of need, their savior, The Herald of Andraste.

Cassandra stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed over her chest watching the crowed waiting patiently for The Herald to awaken “She’s becoming quite the icon, no?” Cassandra smiled for what seemed like the first time in so long, that voice could always make her smile, a light in the darkness.

“A Dalish Elf, the Herald of Andraste. How do you think she’ll handle the title when she wakes? Elf’s aren’t known for being Andrastian” Cassandra smirked.

“I think it will be hard for her, but she will have you by her side, that will give her some comfort in all of this” the former bard spoke softly.

“I suppose” Cassandra sighed and turned to the left hand. They slowly walked to the large tent Leliana worked from and slept in “How are you holding up?”

Leliana smiled sadly “I have my moments, but there is so much chaos I need to remain focused on, I can’t afford to falter”

Cassandra sighed “I understand, but please take time for yourself as well” Cassandra raised a hand to stop her protesting and continued “I know you have critical issues to deal with but I do worry, just humor me and take some time out, mingle with the crowds”

The seeker smiled as she watched Leliana stroke between a raven’s eyes and down his beak before setting him off with a smile “Why thank my dear seeker for the concern” the red head batted her eyes grinning at the flush from Cassandra, the seeker shook her head smiling.

“Do you just do that deliberately?”

“Do what?” Leliana asked innocently, but still flashing Cassandra that grin that makes her melt.

“Bring a blush to my cheeks”

“Please Cassandra” Leliana had a sly look on her face and leaned towards the seeker, lips barely touching her ear “If I really wanted to make you blush I could do much worse” She laughed lightly feeling Cassandra shiver at the closeness “I will take your advice into consideration” Taking a step back she continued talking “You should however take your own advice as well, smashing those dummies with your sword does not count as downtime seeker”

Cassandra laughed “Understood, perhaps I should come and swoop you away for a while, that way we both stick to taking some downtime”

Leliana looked at the seeker from over her shoulder “Now that sounds intriguing”

Before Cassandra could respond an Elven servant rushed up to them “Seeker Cassandra! She’s awake! Right away you said! Here I am! She’s awake!”

“Relax” Cassandra held her hands up “Thank you, have her meet us in the Chantry”

“Duty calls yet again” Leliana sighed but smiled “Let’s go gather Cullen and Josie and wait for ‘the Herald’ to arrive, shall we?”

Cassandra laughed “Lead the way Sister Nightingale”

Leliana smirked and tutted “Tease” as she led the way. Cassandra continued laughing as she followed. Leliana had dropped it into conversation, when teasing the seeker to a blush as she found so much joy in doing, that she found it extremely arousing. At that point Cassandra just rolled her eyes, the left hand had always been an insufferable tease, but now… Things were changing, Cassandra found herself enjoying the former bards flirtations a lot more and responding with her own.

She knew Leliana was keeping herself guarded, only getting so close before pulling back once again. It agitated the seeker because she really wanted more, but at the same time she understood, and so as she always done, decided to leave Leliana lead the way. For now, she could take some consolation in the flirting between them. After all, how much harm could that cause?


	6. Making Contact - Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and her agents deal with Butler, Cassandra and the Herald make contact in the Hinterlands. The team prepare at the War Table to approach the Chantry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up in the next chapter, Val Royeaux!

Leliana received word from Harding that a revered mother by the name of Giselle, she had asked for the Herald to go and see her. Leliana could understand the Herald’s skepticism considering the fact the Chantry had already publicly denounced them since Cassandra and herself declared the Inquisition reborn but Mother Giselle was known to be a kind soul and obviously didn’t share the same views of her fellow Chantry sisters. Leliana and Cassandra knew this was the Divine’s plan if the conclave failed and since it obviously did, her Left and Right hands continued with her plan to reunite Templars and Mages under one banner to end the conflict and deal with the breach.

Working as the Inquisitions Spymaster, Leliana read over some notes she had laid out in front of her, she was expecting one of her agents to arrive with more information but she was 100% sure of the agent that betrayed them.

“Sister Nightingale!” young hooded man with the Chantry Symbol on his chest crest approached her, slightly out of breath. He handed the letter to her and stood silently as she read it over.

Leliana shook her head “So, it’s true, Butler has betrayed us, I had hoped I was wrong in this”

“You knew him well?” He agent asked

“It appears I didn’t know him as well as I thought” She frowned “Show me the reports” She read for another few minutes “Did her really think we wouldn’t notice? There were so many questions surrounding Farrier’s death, he killed Farrier, he was one of my best agents and he knows where the others are!” She took a breath thinking for a second leaning against the table, fists clenched “You know what needs to be done, do it! Make it clean, painless if you can, we were friends once”

“Wait, what are you doing?” The Elven Heralds voice spoke from behind them.

“He murdered my agent and betrayed us” Leliana explained

“And you kill him just like that?”

Leliana clenched her fists still leaning against the table. Her agent took an uneasy step back, Cassandra watched from distance curious on how Leliana would handle the Herald “You find fault with my decision?” She spoke through gritted teeth.

“You can solve problems with murder” The Herald argued.

‘And what would you suggest? Just let him be?” she snarled just barely keeping her temper in check **she has no idea what I’m capable of, what I’ve done, what I still can do** The Spymaster continued to lean and awaited the reply, when she got nothing she continued pushing herself away from the table and rounding on the Inquisitor “Butler’s betrayal put our agents in danger, I condemn one man to save dozens, I may not like what I do but it must be done!” It wasn’t often the Spymaster had to raise her voice, normally her look shuts everyone up, her agents looked on in surprised at the raise of her voice. Even Cassandra stood shocked, she had never heard Leliana raise her voice either “I Cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this!”

“Find another way!” The little elf responded not backing down “I would have expected better from the Inquisitions Spymaster!”

Leliana glared at her “You’ve made that point very clear!” She looked at her agent “Apprehend Butler but see that he lives” Turning back to the Herald “I do whatever must be done to protect our interests”

“I get that, I do and it’s good to know that protecting the Inquisition is a priority for you and I’m sure most of your decisions are fine”

“I do not neglect my responsibilities, now if you’re happy I have work to do!” She turned from the Herald and waved her hand as if dismissing her.

The Spymaster was not amused, although Cassandra was surprised the Herald left with her tongue still intact, nobody got away with answering the Spymaster back and she certainly never ever backed down.

“I thought you’d be punishing the dummies while waiting to go to the Hinterlands” Leliana spoke not looking up but sensing Cassandra standing behind her. The seeker could tell by her posture and voice she was still agitated.

“I was on my way there, I got distracted”

“Well I’m sure you are happy to have someone that shares your views on my methods” Leliana frowned finally looking at her “Was there something else you needed?” Cassandra smiled and shook her head no “Very well, I have work to do”

“I’m not stopping you” Cassandra made no point to move but stood with her arms crossed watching.

“Cassandra I’m not in the mood for games, if you have something to say then say it” She snapped frustrated.

“I think the Herald has said all that’s needed” Cassandra responded “Why did she get to you so much? It’s not like you to give in so easy”

“It’s… Nothing” Leliana sighed “She was correct, we could use whatever information Butler holds, I was perhaps too rash with my decision”

“Our fearless Spymaster, Sister Nightingale, Left Hand of the Divine is actually admitting to making an unwise decision?”

“I didn’t say that, believe me I’d have the information from him then have him killed”

“Then, why don’t you?” Leliana didn’t respond, instead she stood at the tent entrance looking at the Chantry. Cassandra stood next to her, her shoulder brushing against Leliana’s.

“The Chantry teaches that the maker abandoned us, he demands repentance for our sins, he demands it all, our lives, our deaths. Justinia gave him everything she had! Everything! And he let her die!” She snapped, finally showing some emotion since their fight in the Grand Cathedral “She was the Divine, she led the faithful, she was their heart! If the maker doesn’t intervene to save his best, what use is he? I thought I was chosen, fulfilling my purpose for him, helping stop the blight, serving Justinia, but just like Lyna, now she’s dead. It was all for nothing, serving the maker meant nothing”

“Let me help you Leliana, let me help you find your faith again” Cassandra spoke softly breath against the Spymasters ear as she spoke.

Leliana smiled but it was obviously forced, it didn’t match the unshed tears in her eyes “I fear it’s too late for that, besides this is my burden, I regret even letting you see me like this, a moment of weakness” Stepping back to her desk “It won’t happen again”

“You can grieve you know”

“And what of you seeker? You haven’t necessary grieved yet have you” Leliana countered turning on her

Cassandra sighed and walked away, Leliana asked a good question and she had no answer.

********************

It had been days now since the Herald, Cassandra, Varric and Solas left for the Hinterlands, mother Giselle had been safely escorted back to Haven Chantry by Harding and a few other agents. Leliana had been interrogating Butler, he was proving to be extremely stubborn, she expected no less, she did after all train them to withstand interrogation, her close inner circle of agents especially.

“I respect you Sister Nightingale but I will not break, you taught me well” The agent smirked as the blood trickled down his face, all fingers and toes already broken, few teeth lay on a table next to him.

Leliana leaned against a table full of her ‘tools’ for extracting information with her arms crossed looking at his cocky grin. Raising a hand Charter stepped forth from the shadows pushing a young woman towards Leliana. Emotionless the Spymaster grabbed the woman around her waist holding her tight from behind placing a dagger to her throat “Do you know why you’re here?” She whispered coldly in the woman’s ear.

“N.. No” The woman cried silently and shaking.

Leliana swallowed her guilt as she responded, “I have nothing against you, I regret bringing you here, however your older brother has betrayed us, I was fair, I’m giving him his life for his information and yet he refuses”

“Please…” The woman pleaded tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt the dagger press further against her almost piercing the skin.

“You see, what you brother doesn’t realize is there are things much worse than death and torture”

The woman listened as she made eye contact with her brother “What have you done?” she whispered her tears dripping from her chin to the ground.

“I may have trained him to withstand such things, but everybody has a weakness” She continued whispering in the woman’s ear.

“My brother betrayed you, I do not agree with that and understand if payment for his betrayal requires my death so be it, maker curse my brother’s soul” The woman cried speaking barely above a whisper “Please just make sure my kids are taken care of, that’s all I ask” She closed her eyes waiting for her death.

“May you find peace at the maker’s side”

“NO, I’ll cooperate! Just please let her go!” Butler yelled pulling at his restraints, his own tears starting to show “My sister and nephews should not be the ones to pay my debt”

Leliana lowered her dagger, still holding the woman close to her who let out a breath of release and turned in her arms gripping her armor and breaking down crying into her chest, barely able to stay on her feet if the Spymaster hadn’t been supporting her “Charter, take Butlers statement, I will be back”

“What about my sister?” he asked.

Leliana looked down at the sobbing woman in her arms “She will be safe; no harm will come to her from us or our enemies” the spymaster promised taking the small woman in her arms and leaving.

Reaching the top of the stairs one of her agents nodded and held the door open. Stepping though into the dull room that flickered with candles and the fire that burned giving it some light. She lay her down on the sofa in front of the fire and kneeled on the floor next to her “You should rest” She softly said pulling a blanket over the shaking woman.

Grasping the Spymasters hand her tears finally slowing she whispered, “Thank you”

Leliana smiled softly “You were never in any harm, I knew you were Butler’s weakness, you’re the only family he has left, I taught him much, but showing his weakness was a huge lesson he will now learn. We gave you no knowledge of this because he had to believe I would do it” Looking to her agent “Keep her safe, take her back home at first light and make sure the family is watched encase our enemies try to get to her” The agent nodded bringing a hand to his chest. Leliana went back to the door leading to the stairs and looked back at Butler’s sister “Some of the things I do and have done is unspeakable, but I would never harm an innocent, I’m no monster”

With that said she made her way down to help Charter with Butler.

********************

Cassandra yawned it had been a late-night retiring and early rise, in a way she couldn’t wait to get back to Haven. She hated to admit it but being away she felt the loss of the Left Hand, this was the longest they had been apart, normally Leliana would be at her side. It did help that most of Haven’s correspondence came from Cullen or Josephine, nothing from Leliana.

They had picked up a Gray Warden named Blackwall on their journeys, he offered his support to the Inquisition. There was something about the man that Cassandra couldn’t quite put her finger on. She sighed loudly as once again Blackwall rambled on about the Gray Wardens, the guy never shut up about the order.

A laugh from Ellana next to her caught her attention, the Elf looked at her “I swear if he wasn’t part of the order already I would say that man has one weird obsession” She whispered.

Cassandra couldn’t help but smirk at the Elf “Agreed”

“So, this Dragon that terrorizing everybody in the Hinterlands, will it be big?”

“Have you seen a High Dragon Herald?”

“Never, heard about then and saw them in books”

“Then you will get a surprise” Cassandra laughed “Still want to kill it?”

“You’re a Dragon Hunter, with you there what’s the worst that can happen?”

“Never say that, even I am not immune to a Dragon attack”

“Fair enough” The Elf laughed “So, when are we going to hunt it?”

“When we are ready”

“How do you know when we will be ready?”

“I will let you know”

“So, what’s with you and the Spymaster? You’ve been all gloomy since we left Haven”

Cassandra smirked at her “Do you always ask many questions?”

Ellana grinned “Am I annoying you?”

“Strangely, no”

“Is that because we are near Haven? You know this is the cheeriest you’ve been since we left” She smirked slyly at the Seeker “Perhaps we should bring our Spymaster in future”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Don’t deny it Seeker, anyone can see the way you react around each other, have you told her how you feel?” The seeker shook her head no, Ellana looked at her sympathetically “You should. Tell her. You’ll regret it if you don’t”

“Speaking from experience?”

“I am unfortunately” The Elf smiled sadly “Anyway, look, Haven just up ahead seeker”

“I see, perhaps I will be able to nap before evening meal”

“If it stops you yawning every 2 minutes please do”

As they approached the soldiers at the main gate greeted Cassandra and let them pass. Cassandra was thankful for the horses Master Dennet loaned them. They just needed to arrange for watchtowers to be built before Master Dennet would join them at Haven. They managed to clear up their wolf problem so the farmers would get back to work, turned out the wolfs were under a Terror Demons clutches.

Leaving some agents to deal with the horses at the stable so they were prepared for the journey back to haven, Cassandra headed straight for Leliana’s tent only to find Scout Harding giving orders to a few agents.

“Seeker Cassandra!” Harding grinned “Back already? How was your journey?”

“Very boring. Where is Sister Nightingale?”

“Um she is questioning Butler in an old house that we use for interrogating”

“She has left Haven? Do you even know she is ok?”

“She’s not alone Seeker, Sister Nightingale is never on her own, she has agents hiding in places you could never imagine. Plus, Charter and Tessa are with her, Charter would die before she let any harm come to Sister Nightingale”

Cassandra frowned “Would she now…” Pointing to the map “Show me where they are?”

“Really Seeker, she’s due back before nightfall, it would be pointless, you don’t know what route they are taking, you might miss them”

“Horseshit Scout!” Cassandra snapped “Our Spymaster isn’t stupid, she would have told you her route to and from” Pointing to the map again “Details. Now.”

Harding sighed, there really was no point in arguing with the Seeker, pulling out a spare map she marked Leliana’s route back to Haven “It’s not that far”

“Thank you” Cassandra grumbled and headed for the stables to collect her mount.

Cassandra’s horse galloped fast through the trees of the frostback mountains, she didn’t have to go far before she came upon Leliana, her horse Star drinking by the stream. Charter was standing with her chatting and the other woman who she figured was Tessa was tending to a wound on the other horse.

Tessa hearing Cassandra come to a stop raised her bow arrow at the ready “Come no closer”

Cassandra rolled her eyes as she got off her horse, Tessa let the arrow go, Cassandra successfully blocking it with her shield expecting it. Tessa grabbed another arrow until Charter called on her “Tessa, no! She is part of the Inquisition!” Running up to the human rouge and placing a hand on her arm lowering her bow “Seriously, don’t piss off the Seeker” she warned and flashed Cassandra a smile “Sorry about that Seeker Cassandra, Tessa is not long arrived with us, it won’t happen again”

“No harm done” Cassandra smiled at them and she hooked her shield back onto her back.

Cassandra started walking towards the stream taking her time, the sight before her was beautiful, the Ferelden Horseback was as white as the snow, as Leliana stroked down between her eyes, they closed. Leliana smiled and pressed her forehead against Stars, snow lightly falling on them. Leliana had her hood down, it was a rare sight these days

“You didn’t need to come all the way here, you must be tired from your journey” Leliana spoke still nuzzled to Star.

Cassandra stood close to her stroking the top of Stars head “I wanted to make sure you were safe”

“Cassandra” Leliana smiled placing a hand on the Seekers cheek and speaking softly “You shouldn’t worry so much, encase you hadn’t noticed after all these years, I’m pretty good at what I do” She smirked coyly.

Cassandra raised her hand placing it on top of Leliana’s on her cheek “I know, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to stop”

“Nor I Cassandra, every time you ride out with the Herald” Leliana sighed and pulled away facing the stream “We both have burdens to bare”

“We will bare them together, as we have always done” Cassandra placed a hand on her shoulder turning the Spymaster to face her.

“Walk away Cassandra, please…” Leliana gently placed a hand on the Seekers breast plate and pushed her back “Come, we must go back to Haven, nightfall will be here soon. Josie think we should send the Herald to Val Royeaux tomorrow” She continued as they took a slow stroll back to Cassandra’s horse, Star following behind.

“I think the ambassador may be right, we need to try and make contact”

“What’s the point! The Chantry…”

“What choice to we have Leliana?” Cassandra “We have to try”

Leliana sighed “She goes there, they will not welcome her, she will be in danger”

“I will be going with her, she will be fine”

“Very well, if you insist” Leliana mounted Star and pulled her hood over once more.

********************

Cassandra and the Herald were around the War Table the next morning discussing Val Royeaux while waiting on the other advisers, Josephine and Leliana arriving together and Cullen not far behind.

“We have received word from Lord Kildarn from Ferelden, he wishes us to prove our loyalty and reward us with much gold if we drive the heretics from his land, Elves and Apostates he claims to be among the refugees. I have had dealing with Lord Kildarn previously and if I’m honest, I’d offer a polite refusal and nothing else” Josephine read from her board of messages.

“Or we can take advantage and win his favor, I can have my agents harass the refuges to move on” Leliana offered.

“We should send soldiers, but not to help this Lord, but to help the refugees!” Cullen argued

“I agree with Cullen” Cassandra added.

“Ellana looked at her advisors “Cullen send some soldiers to move the refugees somewhere safe away from the Lords lands. That way he has no hassle and we gain his favor and the refuges feel protected. Do we all agree?” The advisers nodded in agreement “The refugees in the Hinterlands face threats from bandits, demons, apostate mages, and Templar deserters. Building watchtowers in the area will help Inquisition forces ensure the safety of refugees and farmers. I have marked the appropriate building sites Master Dennet’s associate suggested”

“My men can have them up in no time Herald, leave it with me” Cullen offered.

“Clan Lavellan offers greeting to the Inquisition, and wishes us well in sealing the breach. Most Dalish clans don’t get along with humans but as you are aware your own clan has always dealt fairly and wishes nothing but peace, however they seem to think we are holding you captive, Keeper Istimaethorial Lavellan wishes to hear from us or you” Leliana handed Ellana the letter she received.

The Herald looked over it quickly and responded “Leliana, what would you suggest?”

“I can have my elven agents deliver something the clan needs, it will show good faith and of course a personal letter from yourself”

“Thank you, that sounds good” Ellana gave her a thankful smile “Ok, Val Royeaux? Who wants to start?”

“I think it’s time to make contact, Mother Giselle has provided Leliana with contacts, we can use them”

“It’s too dangerous ambassador, it’s not a promising idea”

“I agree with Cullen, the Chantry is up in arms and messages from my agents tell there are Templars that have been spotted around Val Royeaux”

“Even more reason we should go” Cassandra argued “The Herald will have myself, Solas and Varric backing her up, besides we have raked up too much influence for the Chantry to be able to execute or imprison her”

“Yes Cassandra, because taking an apostate to the Capital won’t give them any more reason not to back us” Leliana sarcastically spoke.

“If you’re that concerned Spymaster why don’t you take his place then?” Cassandra snapped at her frowning

“If you wish for me to come alone in fear of missing me, please just say so” Leliana smirked as the Seeker blushed red to her roots “Alas I have duties here to deal with, you know I cannot go”

Ellana came to the rescue of the Seeker being embarrassed more than she was “Ok, here is what’s going to happen, Cassandra, Varric and Solas will come with me to the Capital, Cullen you deal with the Hinterlands Watchtowers and the Refugees on Lord… Whatever his name is land”

“Lord Kildarn” Josephine politely said

Ellanas smirked “Yes… Lord whatever…” Josephine laughed lightly and Elanna turned to Leliana “I will write up a letter for your agents to deliver to my clan before I go”

“As you wish Herald, you know where to find me” Leliana nodded to her and left, Cullen following behind with Cassandra.

Ellana held the door open as the ambassador collected her things “After you Lady Montilyet” the Elven woman smirked at a flustered ambassador.

“Thank you, my lady,” She smiled exiting the room.


	7. Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team make for Val Royeaux to face the Chantry. Cassandra comforts the Left Hand. Josephine and Ellana get closer

Val Royeaux was stunning as always, masked nobles loitered around the White Spire gossiping, as they walked through the gates a masked noble woman looked at them and took off in the other direction.

“Do you think she know who we are Seeker?” Varric smirked

“You really know how to point out the obvious Varric!” Cassandra tutted.

“My Lady Herald! Seeker Cassandra!” A hooded agent with the crest of the Chantry kneeled before them, hand in a fist placed on her chest.

“You’re one of Leliana’s people?” Cassandra asked

“Yes Seeker, I’m an agent for Sister Nightingale! The Chantry mother await your arrivial, but so do a great many Templars”

“So there are Templar’s here” Ellana muttered

“People seem to think the Templar’s are here to protect them from… From the Inquisition… From us” The woman raised to her feet and pointed “There are waiting at the other side of the markets”

“Thank you, return to Haven and let Leliana know what’s going on encase we get… Delayed…” Ellana told her.

They walked further into the markets, nobles getting out of their way while others surrounded some Chantry mothers further round.

“People of Val Royeaux! Together we mourn our Divine, her beautiful but naive heart, silenced by treachery! Wonder no more what will become of her murderer. Claiming to rise where our beloved fell, behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! The maker would send no Elf in our time of need, this is a false prophet!”

Gasps came from around them as Cassandra gripped the handle of her sword at the mothers stinging words about the Divine being naïve, the Divine may no longer be but Cassandra still heavily felt the need to protect her regardless of how little the insult.

“Stop this now! Have you seen the skies?” Ellana shouted “We should be banding together to solve the bigger problem! We came here to talk not listen to self-serving lies!”

“The Inquisition seeks to end this madness before it gets worse!” Cassandra took over.

“It’s already too late!” The mother ponted as a band of Templars lead by Lord Seeker Lucius walked towards them “The Templar’s have returned to Val Royeaux to deal with you!”

Ellana, Cassandra, Varric and Solas raised their weapons as the Knight-Captain clenched a fist hitting the Chantry mothers face. Cassandra watched with fury as the mother hit the ground the other Chantry clerics surrounding her to check the damage “How dare you!” Cassandra snapped “You have a duty to protect the Chantry! To protect the Chantry mothers and clerics!”

“She is beneath us!” The Lord Seeker snarled back

“Lord Seeker Lucius!” Cassandra walked after him

“You will not address me Cassandra, you are a disgrace to the order or Seekers. Creating a heretical movement with a puppet as Andrastes Prophet? You should be ashamed!” stopping to face them “You should all be ashamed! The Templar’s failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages from this earth! We are no longer under the leash of the Chantry!”

“And what if I really am the Herald of Andraste?” Ellana argued

“I would have more belief in Mabari shit as our savior than an Elf. You have nothing, no influence and no power. We will have our recognition, we will have our independence and I will make the Templar Order a power that stands against the void!” Turning to his templars “Templar’s! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! Now we march!”

Without another word said the Lord Seeker made for the gates of Val Royeaux, his Templar’s following at his heels. Cassandra watched in disbelief, she knew the Lord Seeker and this just wasn’t like him at all.

“Isn’t he charming?” Varric laughed.

“Has he gone mad?” Cassandra fumed “He took over the Seekers of Truth after the death of Lord Seeker Lambert, he was always a decent man, never done anything for the recognition but for the kindness that was within him. This is very bizarre” Cassandra looked to the Mother still on the ground and shook her head “We have to inform the others of this” She walked to where the Clerics were helping the Mother into a sitting position.

“This must please you greatly Seeker Cassandra” She mumbled, blood dripping from her nose, a bruise clearly showing on her swollen face.

“We came to talk, we did not do this!” Cassandra argued kneeling next to her.

“In front of everyone we have been shown up by our own Templars!”

“Again, that is not our fault” Cassandra frowned.

“Just tell me one thing” The mother asked looking towards the Herald “Do you truly believe you are chosen?”

“Why ask now, you already decided!” Ellana argued.

“Despite all my fears… What if it’s true? What if this is my punishment for being wrong? I suppose it’s out of our hands now, we will see what the make has planned for us in the coming days”

“The Chantry and Val Royeaux still has the protection of the Inquisition, if they so wish it” Ellana stated as she wa;ked away heading for the gates leading out.

Cassandra got to her feet and followed, just as they approached the gates an arrow flew in front of them sticking into a wooden board, Varric pulled a note that was stuck to it “Seems like we have a meeting point with someone unknown in the backstreets of Val Royeaux” The dwarf grinned “Bianca thinks we should go”

Ellana frowned “Could be risky… Lets do it!” She grinned.

“Maker give me strength” Cassandra groaned.

“Cheer up Seeker! Have you never been on adventures before?” Ellana said

“None that involved getting shot in the ass with an arrow” She frowned.

“No, just one that have huge ass dragons that want an extra crispy meal in the form of Pentighast” Grinned Varric. Solas remain quiet as always grumbling as she pushed by them, clearly not pleased “I think he has more than an arrow stuck up his ass” Varric smirked

********************

Leliana sat on the edge of Josephine’s desk, legs crossed facing the table Minaeve was working at, Josephine was writing to some lords and ladies for support, Leliana looked questionably at Minaeve’s work “What exactly is that?”

“Sister Nightingale, it is the remains of a Rage Demon, the Herald has been doing a decent job at bringing me what she can”

“It’s vile” Josephine mumbled.  
  
“I’m sorry Lady Montilyet, a few more hours and I will have it gone from here”

Josephine sighed “No, it’s ok Minaeve, I can avoid looking at it, the smell… Well… It’s sad to say im getting used to it”

“I wonder how they are getting on at Val Royeaux, my agents said they had a run in with Lord Seeker Lucius and the Templars” Leliana looked at her friend. Josephine put her quill down and smirked leaning back in her chair and clasped her hands resting them on the table “What?” The Spymaster eyed her.

“You mean you’re wondering how Lady Pentighast is getting on” The ambassador smirked coyly.

“Cassandra is tough, she can take care of herself”

Josephine tutted and rolled her eyes “Leli, this is me you’re talking to, I know you inside out, I probably know you better than anyone. I’m the same woman that’s seen you laugh, sing, dance and cry. You have nothing to hide from me” She tutted again “And flirting in the middle of the war room meeting making the poor Seeker blush?”

Leliana rolled her eyes “That means nothing, I flirt with everyone Josie, you especially know that” The Spymaster smirked batting her eyes at the ambassador.

Josephine laughed “You are charming Spymaster but seriously, Cassandra? You should give things a go with her. Ive seen her glances at you when you’re not watching, I seen her emotion when she thought you died at the Temple”

Leliana sighed “It’s no secret we like each other Josie, but I can’t open myself again”

“I understand that” Josephine looked at her sympathetically “I understand because when we met up again after the blight I held you while your heart shattered into a million pieces. Not all stories have a bad ending Leliana, some do end with a happy ever after but to get there? We must fight through all the obstacles in the way, must help make that happy ending. Perhaps Cassandra is the missing link to heal your broken heart, at least think about it. You deserve to be happy and loved”

Leliana smiled at her friend “Thank you Josie, I will think about it, I can’t promise anything”

“Does Cassandra know about Marjolaine?” Leliana frowned and turned her head away biting her lower lip “I take that as a no”

“She knows some of it… The… Scars and the extent of what went on… No”

“Leli, you are beautiful regardless of the scars” Josephine used her foot to tap the bottom of Leliana’s, who turned to look at her “I should know, I have seen both with and without” Josephine winked at her smirking.

Leliana smirked and rolled her eyes “Now who’s the flatterer?”

“Ah but I learn from the best my dearest” Josephine batted her eyes.

The Spymaster laughed at her “Do you ever miss those days?”

“Some of it, the dancing and singing, pinning small clothes to chantry boards, not to mention you and your twine ball, measuring stick and handkerchief” Josephine snickered.

“Oh, my favorite had to be hanging your sexiest of underwear on a flagpole in the middle of the White Spire”

Josephine slapped her arm “I was mortified!”

Leliana tutted “It’s not like they had a tag on the saying Property of Josephine Montilyet” she laughed. Leliana stood and stretched “I should get back to work, thanks for the chat Josie, it really was nice” Leliana kissed her friend’s cheek before making for the door “See you in the Tavern for evening meal yes?” She asked throwing a glance over her shoulder.

“Of course,” The ambassador smiled.

********************

The Singing Maiden Tavern was busy as always Maryden was playing her tunes for everyone, the people loved her music, Leliana had told her more than once how good she was, the young woman was shocked to receive such approval from the Spymaster, the Bard admired her greatly.

 _Gracieux rossignol,_  
de quoi sont faits tes secrets?  
Les larmes que tu verses sont douces-amères.  
Tes intentions sont-elles sincères?  
  
Gracieux rossignol,  
que caches-tu sous tes plumes?  
Tendre maître espionne,  
ton coeur ballant ne fait que blesser tes amants.  
Eblouis et à l'abri, c'est notre vie,  
Eloignés de la mêlée, c'est notre envie.  
Qui voudra leur parler, plaider pour nous libérer?

Leliana leaned back on the chair eyes closed as they waited on their meal, enjoying the Orlesian song being sung by Maryden “Su bebida” Josephine smirked placing her wine down and gracefully sat across from her with her own. Leliana nodded in thanks “The Tavern maid said you knew each other before?”

“She managed an inn in Denerim, she would pass me information, gossip. When we figured, the Inquisition would be reborn I asked her if she wanted her own Tavern, she happily agreed, it’s good for everyone to have somewhere to chill out”

“She does an excellent job; our soldiers and agents seem to get along well with her”

“Flissa is chatty, outgoing and loves a good gossip, you tend to find someone with a few drinks inside them are quite happy to gossip with her”

They were broken from conversation with a very loud voice that gained the attention of most the Tavern “Son of an arse-nut rot-suck piece of...ugh!” They turned to see a young elf woman trip over the door entrance “You know, you shouldn't make fun of people fearing magic just because you can scare them back!”

The laugh and voice that came after made Leliana’s heart flutter “I take it you think I'm frightening?” The Nevarran voice sounded following behind the elf

The Elf followed the Inquisitor to Josephine and Leliana “Not naked, you're well fit. But all armored up and fierce? What do you think some stable boy sees?”

“A Seeker on the side of righteousness”

The Elflaughed “Here's what I learned in the alleys, Ahh, mages! Ahh, templars! Ahh, Tevinters! Aaah, hungry! When you're little, everything is "Ahh!"

Ellana smiled at Josephine and Leliana taking a seat next to them “Ambassador Montilyet, this is Sera, she has offered her services to the Inquisition”

“So, you’re the Herald thingy’s nighttime fantasy thing. Yeah?” The Elf grinned

“Sera!” Ellana blushed “Sorry ambassador, Sera will take a while to get used to” Pointing to Leliana “This is Leliana, she is our Spymaster, Left hand of the Divine”

“That’s way cool! I know of you, Sister Nightingale, I’ve heard stories! Way to go herald getting in with Leliana! We got no problems, it’s the ones who piss her off that needs to squirm! I heard you gutted someone in a Tavern with a fork, is that true? Oh! And I was doing some things for a friend at Lady prissy pants golden house and she says Sister Nightingale’s fingers can play a woman as easy as your lute! Is THAT true?”

Leliana smirked sipping on her wine, Cassandra’s heart fluttered as that Orlesian accent spoke with a hint of playfulness and a hint of threatening mixed together, was hard to tell which “Pick someone and we shall see if it can be done” Leliana held a fork between her fingers, Sera’s face went pale “I believe you are referring to Lady Eustace Richelieu, ah yes I remember her very well… Yes…. I remember I had to gag her so her mother who was downstairs wouldn’t hear. As for what she says about it, I have no idea, I like to think I’m pretty go at what I do” She took another sip of wine leaving the Elf looking at her mouth open looking star struck

Cassandra stood blushing thinking of those fingers playing her like a lute and feeling slightly jealous knowing some noble woman had the pleasure of Leliana, Josephine laughed and the Herald looked to Sera “Close your mouth Sera and catch your drool”

Josephine smirked at Leliana who smirked back “Sera, Ellana, Cassandra, care to join us for evening meal?”

“Sure!” Elanna blurted a little too eagerly.

“Aye alright glowy keep yer breeches on it’s only dinner, it’s not like she’s inviting you to… You know… Yeah?” Sera grinned making rude gestures with her hands making Josephine and Elanna blush. Leliana looked at the two of them with interest, she would need to have words with the ambassador and of course a private word with the Herald “Not me. I’m going to explore bye!” She ran off giggling.

“That Elf is going to be trouble” Cassandra grumbled sitting next to Leliana.

“She’s… Interesting…” Leliana smirked.

“She’s useful, has contacts and she’s amazing with a bow and daggers!”

“I trust when we have important nobles visit you will keep her under lock and key?” Josephine side glanced at Ellana with a raised eyebrow.

Leliana laughed “Come now Josie, she could be useful when things become… Trying…. For you, what better way to keep nobility in line than a hyper vulgar little elf?”

“Sister Nightingale, your Butter Soup” Flissa smiled and turned to Josephine “Ambassador, your Fruit Stew and a plate of bread for you both” She turned her attention to Cassandra and the Herald “Anything for you ladies?”

“Oh yes!” Ellana grinned and clasped her hands looking at the menu “I shall have some Pickled Eggs, Jellied Pigs Feet, some of that Butter Soup our Spymaster has, because that looks just delicious! Aaannnnndddd….. Some Turnip and Barley Stew!” She closed the menu and looked a Flissa smiling

“Would that be all?” Flissa asked eyebrow raised

“Oh! And some of those little Dalish Cakes you make!”

“Cassandra?” FLissa asked

“Fish and Egg Pie will be fine” Cassandra said still staring at the Herald.

“No problem ladies, coming right up” Flissa smiled and walked away.

“What?” Ellana grinned at Cassandra

“You’re a pig”

“Cassandra! How rude!” Josephine smirked “Our Herald needs to be well fed if she is to be out there working hard to keep us safe”

Cassandra tutted “I’m out there as well and I don’t eat like a pig!”

“Least I’m eating” Ellana fired back “Unlike our Spymaster” She nodded her head to Leliana who was eating her soup and bread.

Politely she finished the food in her mouth she spoke “I am eating, what would you call this?” She responded pointing to the small bowl of soup

“A small bowl of nothing! That aint enough to fill a Nug let alone our fearless Spymaster! Oh! I can share my Jellied Piggy Legs if you want?”

“No thank you, this will do me fine”

“Last chance? I don’t tend to share my food, you should feel privileged!” Ellana grinned proudly

“No thank you” She politely refused.

“What exactly have you eaten all day?” Cassandra asked as Flissa brought her food and went back for the Heralds many plates.

Leliana rolled her eyes “Don’t start Cassandra”

Cassandra frowned, she didn’t want to start on her, especially in front of everyone but Cassandra knew the Spymaster would get so engrossed in work she would forego eating. The Divine often dragged her away from her work to eat, now the Divine was gone Cassandra felt responsible.

“She has had bread and cheese and an apple, and that because I made her have her lunch with me” Josephine smirked at her friend.

“Traitor!” Leliana shot across the table at her grinning friend.

The four women ate their meals, Ellana surprisingly finishing every little bit of hers but kindly gave the Spymaster one of her cakes to eat later just encase she got hungry.

Leliana finished her wine when Charter showed at the Tavern door silently gesturing to follow her out. She excused herself and told the others to enjoy the night and left.

“I received word from Talis, she says Venatori Agents are coordinating efforts in Orlais from Val Chevin” Leliana walked with Charter to her tent “Butler also gave me information that the Venatori plan on sending agents to infiltrate the court of King Markus Pentaghast and the Mortalitasi”

“We will send Talis some agents to back her up, I want their stronghold in Val Chevin taken out. As for Nevarra, I have agents there and friends, I will write to them, they can infiltrate and take the Venatori out before any damage is done, I will have Josephine write to King Markus to smooth things over afterwards” Leliana looked to Charter and smiled “Thank you, go and rest, I will see you first thing in the morning”

“I will see you then, if you need me you know where I am” Charter left closing the flap of the tent knowing after final reports Leliana would close it when she left anyway.

Leliana was fond of Charter, they both worked well together, both had tortured pasts but they found trusting each other was easy to do. Leliana spread out her bedroll sitting on it after pouring herself a glass of Orlesian red wine and finished off her paperwork for the day. Tomorrow they would discuss Val Royeaux and decide where to go from there.

*******************

Cassandra stumbled out of the Tavern before Elanna got her another drink, the spinning in her head alerted her that she had reached her limit. Cassandra smirked as she thought of Josephine and Ellana, both women were enjoying singing and dancing it was nice to see they were still able to forget for a while, smile and have fun regardless of the situation, the ambassador and herald seemed to be getting along nicely, Cassandra could see a bond forming between them, there was attraction on both sides.

Her smile faded as she thought of her own romantic interest as she stopped walking and gazed at the flickering candle light through the Spymasters tent. Cassandra had long come to terms with her attraction to the Left Hand, she just wished Leliana would give them a chance.

“Seeker Cassandra” 2 Inquisition soldiers on patrol acknowledged her as they passed, looking back at the tent the soft sniffles let her know the Spymaster still grieved only no Divine to console her this night. Not able to walk away Cassandra approached the tent entrance to enter.

“Leliana?” She called, there was no response, taking a deep breath she entered. The flickering candle light was low nearly ready to burn out but it glowed enough for Cassandra to see the Spymaster curled up on her bed roll, eyes puffy and squeezed shut. Immediately Cassandra felt like her heart had stopped and dropped into her stomach, to see Leliana during the day, strong and confident and then see her now laying on that bedroll clearly broken.

Knowing no amount of words would make things better, the seeker done the only other thing she could. Shedding her armor leaving on her tunic and bottoms, she laid behind Leliana resting her elbow on the ground and leaning her head on her hand as the other wrapped around Leliana’s waist. The Spymaster brought her arm over Cassandra’s entwining their fingers pulling her hand tighter to her chest as she continued to grieve.

The fact Leliana welcomes her closeness rather than push her a way was a clear indicator she had no fight left in her. Cassandra pulled their bodies closer together laying her head down and nuzzling into the back of Leliana’s neck, she smiled slightly loving how the Spymaster always smelled like Andraste’s Grace. Cassandra only settled into a sleep when the quiet sobs subsided from the Left Hand and her breathing became steady, which surprisingly didn’t take long. Not long after the Seeker fell into a sleep of her own.

********************

The sun was just starting to rise as Leliana woke, her blue eyes slowly opening. The rise and fall of her head had her looking down she realized her head had been resting on the seekers chest. She had remembered the Cassandra had come in to comfort her but hadn’t expected her to stay the whole night.

“Good morning”

Leliana smiled as the seekers eyes opened “I didn’t realize you were awake”

“About an hour ago, I always wake early, lets me practice while it’s quiet”

“And yet here you are”

“Yes, here I am” Cassandra closed her eyes and smiled “I simply found I couldn’t get up this morning”

“And why is that?” Leliana traced the scar along the seekers jaw lightly with her fingers

Cassandra took the hand tracing her scar into her own placing a tender kiss on the back “Laying with you in my arms was more appealing”

“Flatterer” Leliana smiled and rested her head on Cassandra’s shoulder

Cassandra held her tighter “Do you want to talk?” she asked as she stroked cheek with the tips of her fingers

Leliana held onto the seekers tunic and sighed “I… I don’t think I’m ready to talk yet”

“That’s ok” Cassandra reassured “You’re not alone, whenever you’re ready, I’m here”

“Can we lay here just a little longer” Leliana nuzzled closer.

“Of course”


	8. Frostback Mountain's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and her agents clear up the Templar Camps set up close to Haven's Chantry, while Cassandra and Ellana take a team to clear up the Mages on the other side. A Demon from Leliana's past makes contact with the Inquisition.

Cullen and Josephine stood at the war table debating over the Templar’s and Mage’s, the ambassador voted for the mages due to their power and knowledge of the fade and demon’s, but Cullen being a Templar previously was 100% against the Mage’s claiming the Templar’s are just as powerful.

“Commander, we need as much powerful magic thrown into that breach as possible, I may not like it but the Mage’s have that” Cassandra argued.

“Then again the Templar’s have serves the Chantry long enough” Ellana pointed out.

“Yes, and look what happened, they abandoned the Chantry and struck down a Revered Mother in the middle of Val Royeaux, a Lord Seeker no less” Josephine frowned.

Leliana who had been reading over some letters received that morning finally spoke “Right now the mages are the only ones that have contacted us, perhaps in time some of the Templar’s may be swayed to our cause but I think the Mage’s are out better choice right now”

Cullen frowned “Of course you would side with the mages!” He grumbled at Leliana “We all know you have a soft spot for them, you saw the abominations in the Circle Tower during the blight and yet you still defend them?”

“I defend them commander because Templar’s cannot be trusted, if you knew the number of Children having to be brought up by the Chantry because Templar’s cannot keep their breeches closed, you’d understand” Leliana spoke back and held her hand up stopping Cullen interrupting “And while some Mage’s sometimes are not innocent in that situation, they are the only ones that seem to be punished for it while the Templar’s in question get away with it. So, yes, I do have a soft spot for the Mage’s I don’t deny that. Right now, though, we need them” Leliana much to the surprise of the others spoke calmly.

“3 votes for the mages and 2 for Templar’s, it’s done, I will take a team to Redcliffe to meet with Grand Enchanter Fiona. We will leave first thing in the morning, today Leliana has informed me there is a few camps been set up around the Frostback Mountains, some Templar’s some Mage’s. Leliana will take some of her agents to the west of the mountains, I will take Cassandra, Varric and Sera to the east”

With the war room meeting concluded Leliana left to meet Charter at her tent “Sister Nightingale, we are ready to leave on your order”

“We leave now, travel to the West, the Herald will take a team to the East” Gathering her equipment she said no more as her agents followed her to the stables, she was confident Charter had already briefed Tessa and Marius, she smirked Tessa had most likely definitely been briefed, in more than just the mission at hand. She made a mental note to speak with Charter, she was happy the two of them were so close and clearly thought the world of each other, she would never stand in the way of true love, but she also knew if they were to show their affection for each other in front of the enemy they would use that against the two of them.

Charter was smart, Leliana knew she would know the risks but still felt as a friend she should remind her of that. Attaching her supplies and giving Star some attention the Herald and her team approached for their mounts.

“Oi! Sister Nightingale! Why I got to ride with these knobs!? Couldn’t I ride with you? That’d be well cool! Seeker’s good an all that yeah? But you’re better and cooler” Turning to Cassandra “No offence seeker”

Cassandra laughed as she got on her horse “None taken, in fact I’m more inclined to agree with you” The seeker looked to Leliana who smiled at her, she smiled back.

“Wow the Seeker actually laughs and smiles… Who would have guessed” Varric smirked and winked at her, Cassandra tutted and threw him a disgusted look “There she is, the seeker we all know and love”

Leliana smirked “Sera, be thankful you have the seeker on your side, I’ve seen her in action…” Leliana raised an eyebrow “With that sword. Just don’t give her you bow, you’re liable to be shot in the arse”

Cassandra snorted “Your sword skills aren’t any better”

“I prefer to get up close and personal with my dagger, I get better view of my work”

“Did I tell you you’re scary? Your awesome but scary, I’m glad you’re on my side!”

“All right guys, chat later, time to move out” Ellana rode towards the exit.

Cassandra looked towards Leliana and smirked “Last one back buys the rounds yeah?”

Leliana rolled her eyes “Honestly Cassandra…” The Spymaster threw her a sly smirk “You’re on, I do hope you have plenty of gold”

Cassandra smirked and took off after the Herald. Leliana shook her head and led her team out into the mountains the opposite side. The snow had started up again about half an hour into their journey slowing them down, with the wind forcing the snowflakes towards them the horses struggled.

Leliana raised a hand stopping them and dismounting Star, she signaled to Charter movement up ahead. The thick snow made it hard to see, they needed to get closer but taking the horses would give their position away. Leliana tied Star to the tree branch, the others doing the same. The Spymasters agents knew protocol in this situation, she taught them well, so without any words they spread out circling the camp, trying to be as stealthy as possible, Leliana crept forward down behind a tent and across to some storage boxes piled on top of each other. A female Templar paced back and forth in front of them. Leliana looked to her other team members who were in position, with a hand gesture to go all 4 sneaked up on the 4 un suspecting Templars. Leliana grabbed the female with her hand over the Templar’s mouth, bringing her dagger up she ran the blade smoothly over her throat, dragging her behind the boxes. Laying her down against the snow, bright red flowing blood coated the whiteness.

Meeting with her team in the center of camp round the fire they each grabbed a stick of fire lighting the tents of the sleeping Templars, the ones that managed to escape the tents screaming were swiftly taken down by Marius, he was a skilled warrior, good as a spy but his stealth needed some training, sometime he could be clumsy.

They cleared the camp and gathered their horses moving onto the next. It was around an hours ride from the first camp and once again it was another Templar set up. There were more guards at this camp, it made Leliana wonder if they had something of importance.

“I count 7 spread around camp, no idea how many are inside. Charter you and Tessa hide here” Leliana marked an X on the makeshift map she drew on the snow. Marius will stay with me, I will throw this apple in your direction, that should send a few your way, you shouldn’t have a problem taking them out, be alert, be careful. Once they are down, switch to bows and backup Marius and myself from distance”

“Sister Nightingale, it’s too dangerous for you to be that close with only daggers, Marius can handle them with his sword while you help from distance” Tessa spoke

Leliana smiled “I agree, Marius is good with his sword, but he needs backup down there”

“I will back him up then, if anything were to happen to you or Charter, your whole Network would fall”

“I admire your opinion Tessa, don’t ever lose that ability to speak out and share your thoughts” Leliana looked at her with respect, but there was a hint of softness through her blue eyes towards the young rouge, her long braided dark hair blowing with the wind “You are right, and I may very well be injured or killed, not just here but anywhere, anytime. My enemies are many and everywhere, should I perish, Charter will take over, the network I spent all these years building will stay strong, perhaps even one day if Charter were to join me at the maker’s side, you could be the one to lead them. You have the strength and ability but you still have much to learn” Looking between Charter and Tessa she continued “Our enemies are always looking for a weakness, any sign of emotion, any sign of something that may break us. You must learn to mask that part of you on the field, or it may be fatal” Leliana stood the others following “Believe me, I know. Now, go, I trust you both to have our backs”

Without another word Charter and Tessa sneaked to the opposite side of camp. When Charter signaled them in place Leliana launched an apple against the tree not far from them causing it to dent and making enough noise for 4 of the Templar’s to go and investigate.

When Charter and Tessa attacked the Templar’s at Camp were alerted, it gave Leliana and Marius time to take them from behind, turning quickly they battled with Templars coming from their tents.

After taking out the wandering Templar’s, Charter and Tessa trained their bows towards the camp where Leliana and Marius were getting overwhelmed. The battle felt like it lasted for at least an hour, although it was less.

“We have one camp left to clear, it’s about a 3-hour ride, then we can head back” Getting her bag of supplies she handed out water skins and food “We will rest up here for now”

********************

Cassandra sat with the Herald as they took a break from battling mages, she found herself wanting to forget resting and just get to the last camp so she could get back to see Leliana. She smiled as she recalled waking up with the Spymaster nuzzled against her, even more surprised when Leliana didn’t push her away when she woke, instead she just laid back down and fell asleep again. Thinking of it sent a fluttering sensation through her stomach, it was a good feeling.

“What you smiling at? It’s freezing, we keep getting blasted by mages throwing freeze spells at us making the cold even more unbearable! Ugh! I swear could they not perhaps use fire? Least it would heat us up” Ellana nudged her.

“Oi! I’d rather those magic freaks didn’t use spells at all!” Sara complained “Seeker stayed with stabby last night that’s probably why she’s smiling. I hear Sister Nightingale is good at making the girls smile”

Cassandra frowned at her and blushed “Nothing happened!” She defended.

Varric grinned “Sure Seeker, that’s why your face is going as red as the Heralds hair”

“Zip it Varric!” She shot back “Nothing happened! She is a friend, we chatted and went to sleep”

“I could believe that” Sara said, Cassandra let out a breath of relief hoping the subject would now change “If it wasn’t for the fact you were gushing all over each other when you came out from the tent” Sara grinned sitting close to Cassandra “You’re so lucky!” Sara sighed dreamily.

Varric laughed “I think our Elfy Rouge has a crush of the Spymaster, you have competition Seeker”

“Oi!” Sera yelled “I’m no Elf! Don’t insult me!”

“My apologies, must have been the pointy ears that mislead me” Varric laughed.

“Spymaster’s scary but she is well fit, too scary for me though” Sara shook her head “Seeker can be just as scary, they match, you know, like socks?”

“Are you seriously comparing the Spymaster and Cassandra to socks?” Ellana raised an eyebrow.

“Can we please discuss something else?” Cassandra interrupted as Sara went to respond.

“Yeah how about the fact the Herald here quite enjoyed feeling up the ambassador last night” Varric smirked winking at her

It was Ellana’s turn to blush “I did no such thing! I lost my footing!”

“Yeah and just happened to fall straight into those waiting bosoms!” Grinned Sarah chewing on some bread and cheese.

“It was all innocent!”

“Yeah like the slip of the hand that landed on her ass?” Varric grinned.

“Ugh!” Ellana rubbed her head “Time to pack up and get this last camp over with!”

Cassandra glared at the laughing Elf and Dwarf “Not a word about the Herald’s trip into Josephine to Leliana, got it?” Cassandra knew how protective she was over the ambassador, the two of them were close. Sometimes she found herself getting jealous seeing them together, touching and laughing, their bond was unbreakable and she was sure perhaps at some point there was a romance between them.

They traveled further out into the mountains searching for the last camp, when they reached it the Mage’s were gathered in a circle chanting and casting spells. Taking a closer look Cassandra spotted someone strapped to a post, stripped and hands and legs bound. The discarded clothes were hung on posts like flags, Chantry symbol on the scout tunic, one of Leliana’s missing agents, the young man screamed as another blade slashed another part of his skin “Lets end this” Cassandra snarled.

The battle was bloody, demons attacked from everywhere summoned by the apostate blood mages. Once the area was clear Cassandra cut the man down, Varric grabbed a cloak and covered him over “We must get him back to the healers” Ellana kneeled next to them.

“We don’t know if he has a demon inside him, we can just take him back!” Cassandra argued.

“We are not leaving him here Cassandra! He’s coming back with us, I will not leave one of our own out here to die!”

Cassandra sighed “Very well, help me get him up”

********************

Nightfall fell across Haven, the Tavern was loud as always, further up Cassandra paced back and forth. Leliana and her agents hadn’t arrived back, the concern was starting to set in. Cullen had sent a group of soldiers there way but it didn’t stop the seeker worrying, she gazed at the sky looking for a sign of Ravens. Where a group of Ravens’ flocked, their mistress wasn’t far.

Finally, a flock of Raven’s settled on top of the Chantry, Cassandra rushed to the gates, the escort of Cullen’s soldiers entered with Charter, Marius and Tessa following. Ready to question where Leliana was she was stopped short as the Spymaster came into view, arrow sticking through her armor and through her right shoulder from the front. Charter steadied Star as Leliana got off, Cassandra rushed towards her, the anger on the Spymaster’s face was obvious.

“What happened? We need to get you to a healer”

“I will deal with it” Leliana snapped pushing by her and storming to her tent, clearly not in the mood to discuss the situation. Cassandra followed behind preparing herself for an argument, Leliana was stubborn, when she made her mind up about something she never changed her mind. Cassandra closed the tent flap behind her and stood in the corner with her arms crossed “Not now Cassandra!” Leliana snapped.

“You need to get that looked at” Cassandra pointed to her shoulder

“I can deal with the wound myself, it’s not in that deep” Leliana set out medical supplies

Cassandra stepped towards her grabbing her hands and making her turn to face her “Let me help at least, don’t start pushing me away Leliana. Take your armor off, sit over there and tell me how this happened, I will boil the water and bring everything I need over” Leliana opened her mouth to protest, groaning in frustration Cassandra cupped her cheeks and placed a tender kiss on the Spymaster’s lips silencing her. Pulling back Cassandra looked into startled blue eyes “Don’t argue” She pointed to a chair behind them “Sit”

Leliana still a little stunned and dazed from the feel of Cassandra’s lips on her own done as she was told and sat down watching the Seeker gather medical supplies. Although they acknowledged how they felt, Leliana hadn’t expected Cassandra to be so bold, especially considering the seeker had never really had any romantic attraction to the same sex.

“How did this happen?” Cassandra asked as she made her way over watching as Leliana nervously removed her armor and under tunic, the seeker didn’t understand the Spymaster’s nervousness, she was a bard after all and using their beauty was a must for most, she soon discovered why as the scars came to view.

“I don’t know… Not yet…” She mumbled wrapping her arms nervously around her body, clearly uncomfortable, glancing at the wound with a small part of the arrow still in it, the rest she broke off to remove her top “We cleared all the camps, the arrow came from the trees, we searched around, couldn’t see anyone”

Cassandra soaked the wound and removed the rest of the arrow covering the wound with cloth as blood spurted out of the wound “Templar’s?”

Leliana gritted her teeth at the sting “No, this was too… Organized… That arrow was meant for me, meant to injure, not kill”

“A warning?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow questionably as she pressed the warm cloth against the wound.

“Perhaps…” Leliana spoke quietly leaning her head back and closing her eyes, the cleaning of the wound hurt but the softness of Cassandra’s touch done well to take her mind from the pain, she was thankful the seeker wasn’t paying too much attention to her scars but noticed the wide eyes and frown when they were first uncovered.

Cassandra worked in silence for a while, now understanding why Leliana always made sure she was covered. It angered Cassandra, clearly Leliana had suffered extreme torture, the scars looked like they had been deliberately reopened while still tender. She didn’t want to ask or bring up bad memories for the bard but she wanted to know who was responsible, she swore she would make whoever it was pay “Leliana?”

“Hmm?”

Running a single finger over a scar across the Spymasters ribs “Tell me”

Leliana felt her stomach flutter at the touch and opened her eyes sighing “You don’t want to know” she responded placing a hand over Cassandra’s and removing it from the scar but not letting it go either.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t”

“You knew I was a bard, Marjolaine was my bard master, actually she was more than that… To me anyway… She sent me to plant documents, I got curious and opened them. She was selling secrets between Ferelden and Orlais, I worried for her safety if she got caught so I questioned her about it, she said she would get them back, she did. Sent me to return them where we found them, when I arrived, Marjolaine was already there, she stabbed me here” Leliana placed Cassandra’s hand on one of the scars just above her hip “And turned me over to Commander Harwen Raleigh, the documents were changed by her hand making me look like the traitor. I spent my time on the stone floor of a damp cell, stripped and bleeding from my many wounds, until they were ready for me again, ready to strap me down, rape me, re open my wounds, pretty much anything they wanted”

Leliana watched as Cassandra’s jaw clenched as she listened “I…”

The Spymaster place a finger over Cassandra’s lips to silence her “I eventually had no energy left to cry out in pain, instead I recited the chant during my ordeal and often wished they would just end me and be done with it, turns out the Maker still had plans for me. Laying in a pool of my own blood one night, a light shone down from a grail above me, a sweet voice telling me to get up and fight, telling me I had the skills I needed to get out of there alive, a set of lock picking tools were dropped down. I crawled to them with the little energy I had left and picked the cell locks, I just barely managed to fight my way out before collapsing at the exit. I woke up in the Chantry, to the soothing voice of Dorothea” She smiled softly but it didn’t match her eyes “She nursed my wounds and got me back on my feet”

“She cared for you, it was obvious to see, explains when she stayed awake until you slept” Cassandra immediately froze as Leliana looked at her with surprise “I…” Cassandra sighed “I walked in when you were upset, you fell asleep and Most Holy just smiled at me, told me to make sure you were settled… It was me… I took you back to your room, stayed until you were settled enough” Cassandra turned and walked to the other end of the tent “I’m sorry… I should have told you long before now”

Leliana never took her eyes off Cassandra, it made sense now, how Cassandra always worried about her, reassured her. She felt bad for pushing Cassandra away as much as she had been now finding out the seeker was the one that spent all those late nights with the Divine taking care of her. Raising to her feet, she silently walked to Cassandra placing a hand on her shoulder and turning the seeker to face her.

Their eyes met, Leliana placed a hand on the back of Cassandra’s neck, the other on her shoulder and leaned to her ear “Thank you” she softly whispered laying her head down and nuzzling into Cassandra’s neck. Cassandra wrapped her arms around the Spymaster’s waist and back holding her close and tight.

They stood together for a little while, Cassandra ran the tips of her fingers soothingly up and down Leliana’s back “You need to eat, stay here and I will bring us some food and drinks” The seeker whispered. Leliana sighed softly and pulled away going to sit back down, Cassandra handed her a top and helped her put it on “You’ll get cold”

Cassandra left the tent to see the waiting faces of Charter, Josephine, Cullen and Ellana “She ok?” Josephine asked

“She’s fine” the Seeker smiled “Wasn’t as bad as it looked, she’s resting”

“Has she eaten yet?” Ellana frowned “Do we know how this happened?”

“I’m going to get her food now. All we know is it was planned”

“By who?” Cullen asked

“We don’t know” Cassandra responded

The Herald looked to Josephine who shifted from one foot to the other “What do you know?”

Josephine bit her lower lip “It could be nothing… Or it could be… Something….”

“What?” Cassandra frowned

“Well we received a letter this morning offering the Inquisition gold, a lot of it and information…”

“What has this got to do with Leliana’s injury” Cassandra asked frustration in her voice

“Perhaps nothing but Lady Marjolaine has a past with Leliana… And not a good one…”

Cassandra’s fists clenched “Who is Marjolaine?” Ellana asked

“It’s a delicate situation, let me speak to her first” Josephine asked

“We need to know everything, we need to know what we are dealing with, if we are dealing with anything” Ellana argued

“No!” Cassandra stated, “You don’t need to know everything, the basics will do but that’s for Leliana to decide” Josephine looked at her with her head tilted in wonder, did she know? “Ambassador, you should talk with her, I think she could do with it, I will go get her food. We can discuss this tomorrow before we leave for Redcliff”

********************

Josephine watched as Leliana sorted her bed roll refusing the ambassadors help “I don’t see why you don’t just sleep in a nice comfy bed like me and Cassandra”

“This is comfortable enough and I have everything I need at hand encase of emergency’s” Leliana told her, sitting down on her bedroll she looked to her friend and smiled “I’m fine Josie honestly”

“I know, I just worry for you” Josephine smiled but it didn’t match her nervous expression.

“Spit it out Josie, what’s wrong?”

Biting her lower lip “Well, I received word this morning offering the Inquisition much gold and information”

“As far as I was aware that was a good thing”

“ItwasfromLadyMarjolaine” Josephine blurted out all in one breath, quick and hopefully painless.

Leliana frowned “Marjolaine’s intel could be vital…” The former bard bit her lower lip

“You’re not seriously considering accepting anything from her, are you?” Cassandra caught their attention as she entered the tent placing food in front of Leliana.

“We are new, to build our forces, gain favours, gold is something we should not turn away, from a diplomacy point of view” Josephine told Cassandra.

Cassandra frowned at her “And from a friend point of view?”

“Marjolaine is evil, she will never let you go Leli, you know that, accepting anything from her would be a mistake”

Leliana sighed “It’s too much to turn down”

“I can’t believe you’re even considering this!” Cassandra paced the tent.

Josephine sighed and got to her feet bending down and placing a kiss on Leliana’s cheek “We can discuss it with the others in the morning, they only need to know the basics”

Bidding them goodnight, Cassandra sat next to Leliana on the bedroll “What if she was the one with that arrow?”

“It’s possible Cassandra but what choice do we have”

Cassandra wrapped her arms around the Spymaster and laid her on her back leaning over her one arm behind her neck, the other resting on her hip “How about I beat the information out of her and take her gold?” Cassandra smirked down at Leliana and ran her fingers over the scars on her lower stomach where the top rose “Perhaps skewer her head on my sword when I’m finished”

Leliana laughed and tutted “Such violence Princess Pentaghast”

Cassandra frowned and leaned down to whisper in her ear “You’re looking for trouble Sister Nightingale” Before Leliana could respond, the fingers that were tracing the scars moved to a point just under her ribs Cassandra had previously noted as ticklish.

Leliana laughed trying to bat her away but failing, the Spymaster was no push over but the Seeker was still stronger. Cassandra laughed with her, happy to see the left hand truly smile and laugh despite all that happened and all that’s to come.

Here and now, it was just the left and right hands of the Divine, together, just as they have always been and always will be.


	9. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the M rating comes in for this story, hope you all enjoy the calm before the storm!

Leliana sat at the desk in her tent reading over some reports from her agents, a cough from behind her caught her attention.

“Charter” She smiled “Everything ok?”

“You’ll be glad to know I received word from the scouts in Denerim, Butler is doing as we asked of him and laying low, nothing has been noted out of ordinary”

“His sister?”

“She refuses to see or speak to him, she’s severed all contact, she and the kids are safe, we have scouts nearby to be sure”

“Thank you, how is Tessa?” Leliana asked as she continued writing.

Charter found herself feeling nervous, which didn’t happen often since the two of them had a really good relationship, but the Spymaster never really had general conversations “She’s eager to get back out there, slay some demons, the usual”

“Then she’ll be glad to know she won’t have long to wait” Leliana sighed and placed the Quill down and turned to Charter “Talis needs some extra help, as you know it’s a delicate situation, I need someone I can trust” Charter nodded as she continued “I need you here, with Harding out scouting, Farrier deceased, Butler, well you know what happened there. I need to send Tessa and Marius” Leliana felt herself cringe at Charters disheartened look.

“I can inform them right away” Charter kept her professionalism not showing emotion, Leliana respected that but trained as she was, she saw the look in the Elf’s eyes.

“Charter…” Leliana’s voice was softer “I know your relationship with Tessa, I know you’ll worry for her, I know she will feel the same but your both part of the best agents I have, she will be fine, as will you. She will be gone for 5 days’ maximum, you won’t be without contact I will assign Ser Clunkers to you” Leliana smirked “He gets of well with the two of you, he won’t be used for anything else except communication between the two of you while she is away”

Charter smiled “To be honest, I think Tessa is his favorite, me her just puts up with” Looking to her mistress with respect “Thank you”

Leliana laughed “He’s feisty I will say that much, unlike this one” she pointed to the Raven on her shoulder standing on one foot while cleaning his other between his claws “He’s clumsy, easily distracted, and yet I can’t seem to part with him”

“He’s young, and probably remembers it was you that saved him” Charter smiled “I remember when you came back to your home with him, Schmooples II wasn’t pleased when he found out it wasn’t food for him”

Leliana smirked and tutted “That Nug would eat anything” Walking up next to Charter at the tent entrance she continued “Go spend time with Tessa, she needs to leave first light tomorrow, I can manage today without you”

“Are you sure? There is so…”

“Go. No arguing, everything is at hand, we can’t do much until the Herald returns and that won’t be until late tonight. Go and spend time with her Charter, every free moment with loved ones you should cherish”

“Very well, you know how to get hold of me, if you need anything don’t hesitate” Charter responded.

Leliana nodded “Thank you, now go, and do have fun” she spoke as she got back to her many notes.

The Herald and her team had been away for 2 days dealing with problems in the Hinterlands and meeting with Grand Enchanter Fiona, leader of the Mage Rebellion. Leliana couldn’t wait to see Cassandra but at the same time she was nervous. Before they left it was decided Marjolaine’s gold was needed as was her information, Cassandra had stormed out of the meeting with Leliana following.

_“Why are you acting like this? The Inquisition needs support, it needs gold to grow, we would be stupid to turn it down!”_

_Cassandra stopped abruptly, Leliana nearly crashing into her “Do you forget what her betrayal done to you?” the Seeker snapped “And now you’re quite happy to have her back in your life!”_

_“I have to live everyday with the reminder of her betrayal! My body will always be marked with her betrayal! I have the replay of my whole experience constantly running through my head! So, no, I don’t forget! And no, I’m not happy about it! But the Inquisition needs this!”_

_“No, you need this!” Cassandra yelled back, Cullen was ushering everyone from the Chantry, while Josephine and Ellana got between the Left and Right hands “Face it Leliana! As much as she refuses to let you go, you can’t let her go, why else would you convince Lyna to let her live!”_

_“Don’t dare bring Lyna into this!” Leliana raged, Josephine standing in front of her friend and guiding her to her office, while Ellana pushed the Seeker towards the door of the Chantry._

_“Let it go Cassandra!” The Herald told her._

The only contact Leliana had was letters to the advisors from Ellana updating them on the situation. Cassandra had every reason to be angry but talking about Marjolaine or Lyna was still a sore subject for her.

With a sigh, she locked her work up and decided to go and meet Josephine and Cullen for tea in the Chantry, she was going to pass on it but she could be doing with the company.

********************

Cassandra sat on a rock near Ellana, Sara and Varric eating her fruit, it had been a long week, she just wanted to get back and have a day to clear her head. Her fight with Leliana left her drained emotionally. She regretted speaking to the Spymaster the way she did, and bringing up Lyna, she couldn’t get the look of Leliana’s face out of her mind, tears starting to well up in her blue eyes, tears that she caused. She felt horrible for it and they left for the Hinterlands straight after.

“Cassandra, you need to stop beating yourself up over this, you have a right to be angry but be angry at the right person, and that’s not Leliana, she didn’t ask for this”

“I hate what that bitch done to her” Cassandra trusted Ellana and had explained in private the extent of Marjolaine’s betrayal knowing it wouldn’t go any further.

“I don’t blame you, wouldn’t mind getting my hands on her myself, she seems like a nasty piece of work” Standing up she nudged the Seeker “Come on, we need to get going again”

The travel felt like it took hours, finally Haven was in view, night had fell upon them “Finally” Cassandra mumbled

Grabbing Cassandra’s horse near her own Ellana looked to the others “You guys head back to the Chantry, I need Cassandra’s help with something”

Cassandra looked at her questionably and groaned “Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

“No, follow me”

They traveled another half an hour and reached a cabin, there was a faint glow of flickering light through the covered windows, the door opened and Josephine stepped out “Lady Cassandra” She nodded and looked to Ellana a blush raising to her cheeks “Lady herald”

“Ambassador, what are you doing out here? It’s dangerous” Cassandra dismounted and walked to her.

“I was perfectly safe you need not worry. Anyway” Josephine smirked at her coyly “I’m returning to Haven Chantry with the Herald, you are staying here” Josephine stated as Ellana helped her onto the back of her horse.

“Why am I staying here?” Cassandra frowned the chilly air making her shiver.

“Goodnight Seeker” Ellana grinned and rode off, Josephine holding on a little tighter than needed Cassandra noticed.

She sighed and made her way into the cabin, perhaps Leliana didn’t want to see her, she remembered the Cabin from where she met Leliana before, it seems Josephine had come to heat it up for her. Sitting on the sofa and unfastening her boots, she threw them into a corner and placed her head in her hands, she really had screwed up.

“Are you going to sit there sulking all night or are you going to join me?”

Cassandra being constantly alert would have jumped to her feet ready to strike, but that voice, mixture of Ferelden and Orlesian accents, a voice that had a hint of playfulness and teasing. She stood and turned to face the source, jaw nearly hitting the ground.

Leliana stood leaning against the door frame, arms crossed wearing a plain black robe, tied loosely together, coming down just reaching her thighs. Her gaze traveled further down her beautiful legs, regardless of the scars, even her feet were perfectly shaped. Her gaze returned to those captivating blue eyes, there was no longer sadness or tears like when she last saw them, instead those eyes were full of desire.

The look triggered something within Cassandra and she quickly rushed to the Spymaster running a hand through her hair and holding the back of her head as their lips merged together.

The kiss was unlike the others they had shared previously, which were quick, nervous and controlled. Although there was still some tenderness there, just as much need and hunger went into it as well. Cassandra moaned lightly as Leliana’s tongue teasingly ran over her lips, slowly until Cassandra let her in. Their tongues wrestled for a while, each trying to dominate the other. Leliana was the first to pull back, her teeth latching onto the Seekers lower lip then going back for another duel.

Both women’s breathing became heavy with arousal, Cassandra walked Leliana backwards towards the room that was lit up by candles, Leliana’s hands came up to unclasp the Seekers breast plate, fumbling with removing the rest of Cassandra’s armor when the Seeker moved her lips down her jaw and along her throat, teeth latching onto her pulse point.

Hearing Leliana’s moan of approval spurred the seeker along as she nipped down a little harder this time on the same place. Leliana groaned louder finally getting Cassandra’s top half stripped.

Leliana pulled away smirking coyly at a protesting Seeker, switching their positions she pushed Cassandra to the waiting bed, crawling on top of her reconnecting their lips in another heated kiss. Copying Cassandra’s previous movements, Leliana trailed nips and sucks down Cassandra’s jaw to neck, after spending a little time there she moved further down, nibbling along her collar bone. Moving further down she ran the tip of her tongue lightly down between her breasts.

As much as Cassandra loved taking control of the Spymaster, she loved the fact from their current position, she could see Leliana’s breasts invitingly dangle down, making her fully aware she wore no breast band under her robe.

Curious Cassandra ran her hands up Leliana’s thighs, pulling the robe up along with her hands as she reached the firmness of the bard’s ass once again confirming her suspicion she wore no small clothes.

Cassandra bit her lip holding back a moan as Leliana’s mouth teased all over both of her breasts, deliberately staying away from the erect waiting nipples. Cassandra gripped her ass a little harder as Leliana unfastened the seekers belt and bottoms, Leliana moaned at the touch as a fresh wave of arousal slipped between her legs.

Leaning back at the bottom of the bed on her heels, she looked at a breathless Seeker, eyes full of lust, as she pulled her bottoms slowly down her legs, hands grazing lightly against skin.

Leliana continued to look at Cassandra as she lifted a leg, kissing up her foot, her shin, her knee, then took the same route back down and repeating with the other leg. Once she reached the thigh again, her lips continued up and round over the seekers hip and up her side, along her abdomen and stomach, back up between her breasts and once again their tongues dueled for possession.

Cassandra’s need to be touched, for her release became stronger. Leliana by this point had kisses every part of her except those places she really wanted and needed, her nipples standing to attention painfully waiting to be attended too.

Finally, she didn’t have to wait much longer as Leliana flicked the tip of her tongue just barely touching the tip of a waiting nipple causing Cassandra to whine with a shot a pleasure mixed with frustration. Leliana smirked at the frustrated whine and took pity on the seeker deciding to give her a little more.

She once again flicked her tongue over the tip of her nipple before finally taking it into her mouth, sucking, as her hand teased around the nipple of her other breast and finally tugging on it as she nipped the other with her mouth at the same time. Cassandra let out a suppressed moan, Leliana pulled her mouth away from the nipple her tongue was playing with gazing up at Cassandra.

Leliana sat up, straddling Cassandra’s thighs, both hands teasing the seekers nipples “You don’t have to be so quiet you know” she smirked tugging at the nipples her fingers were playing with.

“You might just need to work harder” Cassandra breathed heavy, her voice deep with desire.

“Hmmm, are you challenging me seeker? Remember, I used to be a bard” She smirked rolling her hips, her own wetness pressing against Cassandra’s.

“Why am I the only one completely naked here?” Cassandra asked

Leliana smirked “I’m not stopping you, everything here is for the taking” She rolled her hips again closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, her wet folds grinding against Cassandra’s. The seeker sat up, Leliana still straddling her, she loosened the robe ties and slid it off, gripping her thighs she lowered her head taking a nipple into her mouth sucking and flicking her tongue, hands continuing to massage thighs. Leliana moaned loudly and rolled her hips again, craving more contact.

Cassandra wrapped an arm around Leliana’s waist as her other hand rose higher running her fingers along the wetness between her legs. Grabbing Cassandra’s head with both hands, Leliana kissed her, tongue exploring the seekers mouth. She pulled back gasping “Cassandra…” as the seeker ran a single finger between her folds, gathering some of the wetness.

“Yes? Is there something you wanted Sister Nightingale?” The seeker purred in her ear, fingers still teasing through her wetness but not going any further.

Gripping the sides of her face Leliana forced Cassandra to look at her “You know exactly what I want, what I need… You can feel it” Her voice was heavy with want and need, beads of sweat had already started to appear on her forehead, running her tongue over her own lips she continued “I want more” She murmured pressing down against the teasing fingers between her legs, leaning in and clasping the seekers earlobe between her teeth “I want to feel your fingers inside me”

With a growl of lust, Cassandra pushed a single finger hard and deep inside her waiting lover, capturing her gasp with her mouth, tongues entwined. Her thumb avoided pressing against the pulsing clit of the Spymaster, instead circling around the outside of the hood covering it as she flexed her finger inside.

Leliana moaned between pleasure and frustration but was a little satisfied as Cassandra entered another finger. As her thumb continued to tease, 2 fingers went on an exploration of their own, drawing different sounds of pleasure from her lover, some high, some low, needy as they stroked and flexed.

Cassandra felt herself become drunk on the different sounds from the Spymasters mouth and began sliding her fingers, slowly at first, in and out, gradually picking up speed. Leliana breathed heavy moaning into her neck as she moved in time with her lover’s fingers. Leaning down Cassandra nipped down on a sensitive nipple.

“Cassandra….” Leliana didn’t need to say anymore, Cassandra understood what she needed and finally stopped her thumb teasing and swiped it back and forth over the now extremely sensitive clit. Leliana moaned Cassandra’s name breathing heavy in the seekers ear as she rolled her hips faster and harder, taking the fingers as deep as she could each time, Cassandra moving her thrusting fingers to keep up while her thumb continued its attack on the Spymasters clit.

Running her fingers along the inside of Leliana’s front wall was enough to finally give her lover the release she had been building up to. Unable to hold herself up any longer she slumped against Cassandra who laid her down, arm behind her neck as she guided her through her pleasure, mumbling soft words of comfort placing soft kisses along her forehead, down to the tip of her nose, down along her cheek and rested their foreheads together as Leliana’s body started to relax.

After a while Leliana’s breathing settled, Cassandra still hadn’t pulled away, foreheads still resting together, fingers still in place, finally Leliana’s eyes opened, Cassandra smiled down at her “Welcome back”

“And you say you’ve never been with a woman” Leliana smirked “You are amazing”

“I haven’t, but you know I have a fondness of smutty romance novels” She laughed laying on her back pulling Leliana with her to rest her head on her chest. Cassandra ran her fingers lightly up and down Leliana’s arm as they lay in silence for a while.

Leliana leaned on her elbow looking down at Cassandra, using her free hand to run her finger tips along the seekers chest. They kept eye contact as Leliana’s hand traveled further down to the seekers breasts, teasing the one then the other. Cassandra let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding when the Spymasters fingers tweaked a nipple. As fingers play with one nipple a tongue swipes over the other before being clamped between teeth and then sucked.

After spending some time teasing, Leliana nipped down Cassandra’s body, tongue running over a few scars dotted over her ribs, stomach and abdomen. Leliana smiled hearing the seeker take a shaky breath as she lowered further, lips trailing through those dark curls before reaching the wet folds that had been begging for attention since they started.

Finally, she drew a loud moan from Cassandra as her tongue swiped up, tasting the wetness of her lover for the first time. Enjoying it she went back for more, trailing her tongue between the folds, lapping up as much as she could, her tongue now and again deliberately flicking but barely touching the waiting clit.

“Maker Leliana!” Cassandra groaned pressing her hips up trying to get more.

Eager to please her lover, Leliana replaced her tongue with her fingers, 2 easily sliding into the very wet seeker and pushing deep, while her tongue assaulted the waiting clit. Cassandra’s breathing and moans became louder and more often, hands running through Leliana’s hair and holding her head in place, making sure the Spymaster didn’t stop what she was doing.

It wasn’t long before Cassandra found her release, Leliana kept flicking her tongue as she worked her through it. She stayed until Cassandra could take no more and pulled her up.

Laying in each other’s arms, both satisfied and sweaty. Leliana nuzzled into Cassandra’s neck letting out a happy satisfied sigh. Cassandra stroked the arm that Leliana had resting on her shoulder “Leli… I love you” the seeker murmured.

Cassandra wasn’t sure if the lack of response was the fact Leliana was now sleeping, or that the Spymaster simply hadn’t reached the point of love yet, even though she had. With a sigh, she pulled her lover closer kissing her head and closing her own eyes.

Leliana was in fact awake, however she wasn’t ready to say those words again. Everyone she had ever said them to, her mother, lady Cecilie, Marjolaine and Lyna, all died, they were taken away from her. She wasn’t ready to say those words in fear of Cassandra being next, so she opted for pretending to be asleep.


	10. In Hushed Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Cassandra get dragged into the vortex to the future along with Ellana, Dorian and Bull

Cassandra woke to an empty space next to her on the bed, wrapping the blankets around herself she walked to the lounge area. She leaned against the door frame smirking as Leliana bent over stoking the fire to heat the water for tea. She wore only the robe from the night before, Cassandra was enjoying the view.

“Instead of standing drooling, how about you sort the teas while I boil the water?” Leliana spoke not bothering to stop what she was doing.

Cassandra chuckled “Do you have eyes at the back of your head or something?”

“Last time I checked I had ears with good hearing and your footwork is sloppy”

“I didn’t make that much noise! Plus, you have a squeaky floorboard, not my fault” The seeker argued placing the cups on the table in front of the sofa.

Leliana filled the cups and went to sit next to Cassandra, as soon as she was close enough the seeker reached out grasping her by the hips and pulling her down to her lap, wrapping the blankets around both of them. Leliana let out a surprised squeak but settled into the strong hold of her lover.

Cassandra smiled and sighed contently as Leliana ran fingers through her hair, nails grazing the scalp “Can we just stay here, like this, forget the big green hole in the sky spitting out demons?”

Tracing the seekers eyebrows with her fingers Leliana smiled “It’s a nice thought”

“I’m sorry… About the way, I left to go speak with the Mage’s… I was wrong, I know why you agreed for her help” Cassandra emphasized on ‘her’ with disgust “It’s just” Tracing the scar Marjolaine gave Leliana she sighed “I hate what she done to you, how she used you, abused you” Cassandra lowered her head.

Leliana held her cheek making her look at her “I’m not that girl anymore, I’m older, wiser, stronger. She doesn’t have control over me anymore” Leliana spoke the words but deep down she was nervous, she had no idea how she would feel if she were to see her former lover and mistress, she lay her hopes on Marjolaine not showing face, only offering support from afar.

“You have me” Cassandra whispered

Leliana smirked “My own seeker in shining armor, hmm I think I will the sound of that” Twisting her body round she straddled the seeker “Why don’t you take me back to bed, we still have a few hours before the war room meeting” She teased nipping on Cassandra’s earlobe. With a growl of desire Cassandra stood gripping Leliana’s waist, the spymaster wrapping her legs around Cassandra and quickly took her to bed.

********************

Evelyn, Josephine, Cullen, Cassandra and Leliana stood around the war table. Cullen still disagreed with siding with the mages, especially since Grand Enchanter Fiona has had handed the rule of mages over to a Tevinter Magister, Gereon Alexius and now Alexius requests the Herald by name to meet him alone.

“It’s a trap! Mages can’t be trusted!” Cullen snapped.

“If she goes under heavy guard it will provoke violence” Josephine glanced at Ellana “It clearly is a trap and I would be concerned sending you into that, but if you perhaps took a small group of your companions?”

“That won’t be enough to defend her!” Cullen argued again.

Then what do you suggest commander?” Cassandra leaned across the table raising her voice to match his.

“We march our troops and take the Mage’s by force, we leash them”

“it will provoke violence” Josephine glanced at Ellana “It clearly is a trap and I would be concerned sending you into that, but if you perhaps took a small group of your companions?”

“That won’t be enough to defend her!” Cullen argued again.

Then what do you suggest commander?” Cassandra leaned across the table raising her voice to match his.

“We march our troops and take the Mage’s by force, we leash them”

“No” Leliana spoke

“No? I’m sorry Leliana but you out of everyone have too much of a soft spot for mages, question is, who fueled it the most? You or the Divine?”

“You dare!” Cassandra snapped.

Leliana held her hand up to silence her and glared at Cullen “Most Holy saw the problems with both mages and templars. Tell me commander, what makes the blade of a templar less lethal than the magic of a mage? What of your men, how many of our mages have healed your warriors of their wounds and saved their life’s? I have no tolerance for blood mage’s but I also believe non-blood mages should not be punished for it. Like your men and your blades, they chose to use their magic for good or evil”

Cullen sighed in defeat “I do not wish for mage’s to be treated as a blood mage would be, I just think we need our soldiers to keep them under control, I appreciate not all mages use magic for evil, but the temptation will always be there”

“Just like the temptation for a warrior to slay his master for a better offer” Leliana responded calmly, emotionless “Anyway, I have a plan, the Herald can take a group of her companions, I will take Charter and some of my agents through the secret family passage of Redcliff Castle, nobody knows about it except the family”

“How do you know then?” Ellana asked

“I… We… The Hero of Ferelden and companions used it, Bann Tegan told us of it before he left for the castle which was under the control of demons, that was how we entered un detected” Leliana explained, Cassandra noticed the discomfort in her lover’s voice and eyes as she spoke of her time with the hero “Cullen can have his men ready nearby once we have things under control inside”

Ellana nodded “That works for me. I will take Cassandra, Sera and that tall horned guy that has been sitting in the Tavern since he arrived last night, he looks useful in a fight”

“That would-be Iron Bull my lady, he and his chargers come at a price but they are worth it” Josephine told her

“The Iron Bull? Qunari mercenary yes?” Leliana asked.

“That’s the one” Josephine smirked and continued “He has requested our well known Spymaster pay him a visit in the Tavern and he shall cut his offering by half”

“First Sera and then Iron Bull? Seems like your reputation is growing” Cullen turned to Leliana.

“Hmmm, everything comes with a price commander” The Spymaster smirked “I will go and see what services he requires from me to cut so much of his price”

“Great! We have our plan, lets put it into motion! My Lady Ambassador” Ellana bowed and held the door open “I shall come with you and we will send arrangements for this afternoon to Alexius”

Josephine smiled widely and blushed but exited the war room, the Herald behind her “Should we be concerned about those two?” Cullen asked

Cassandra smirked “I think they will be good for each other commander, our ambassador the blushing noble swept off her feet by the dashing elven rouge sent by Andraste!”

Cullen smirked “You’re reading too much of Varric’s novels Cassandra, maker please don’t give him any ideas” Cullen left through the door Cassandra held open.

“You coming?” Cassandra asked Leliana who was staring down at the map in front of her.

“You go ahead, I have some things to go over” Leliana told her as she placed a hand over her mouth covering a yawn, eyes watering a little from tiredness.

Cassandra walked to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind “I know you didn’t sleep last night… I… I think you should let…”

“No” Leliana pushed away from Cassandra and walked to the opposite side of the room

“Please, I know the Divine had suggested it to you more than once”

“That was between me and the Divine Cassandra! You weren’t even supposed to know any of this!”

Cassandra sighed, she knew Leliana’s outbursts and mood swings were due to overworking and lack of sleep, Leliana struggled to completely shut down and let her body rest, which was understandable considering her job as a spymaster and not having that one person to completely trust to take care of her while she slept didn’t make it any easier. Cassandra wished Leliana trusted her enough to let go, she hoped in time perhaps she would, but right now something needed to be done, it won’t be long before she became sloppy “Solona has been at the Divine’s side since the 5th blight, I’m not keen on a mages magic but if most holy trusted her that much that she’d be willing to allow her to use magic on you, then so can I”

“It’s not an option! I need to be alert, being put to sleep under a mage’s magic is strong, she would need to wake me up and if something were to happen that she couldn’t wake me…”

Cassandra found herself getting frustrated “Maker Leliana! Just trust me!” Taking the spymasters gloved hands into her own they looked each other in the eyes, both with as much passion as the other “Just… Consider it… Please?” Cassandra used her hand to pull a vial out of her sash “If not, at least drink this” Slamming it down on the table she left.

Leliana looked at her retreating form biting her lower lip. She knew Cassandra was concerned for her, she could feel her body slowly giving into the fatigue. She liked Solona, she had first met her during the 5th blight when they saved the Ferelden Circle and trusted her, she just didn’t trust they wouldn’t be attacked and Solona being too occupied to wake her.

Glancing at the vial she picked it up, the liquid was purple with some blue swirling around in it. Cassandra had Adan, the Inquisitions Alchemist whip it up for her, still Leliana was unsure, she needed all her senses to be active, even in sleep.

********************

The family escape route of Redcliff Castle was damp and dark, drips of water ran down the rocky walls, Leliana remembered the route being cleaner during the blight, the walls were covered with spider’s webs but other than that it was clean, Leliana smiled as she remembered Lyna let out a yelp of fear when a spider, not much bigger than a hand spun down a web in front of her, looking at it now it was clear nobody had been down there in a very long time.

Focusing at the task on hand she watched as Charter and another agent used tool to pry the door open that had been stuck due to lack of usage. It didn’t take them long to get through and dispatching of a few guards that patrolled the lower grounds. They worked up to the first floor, Leliana gesturing agents to hide in different shadowy places before moving onto the throne room where the voices of the Herald could be heard. Sneaking in through a passage Leliana came across previously her agents took place in the shadows, one per guard waiting in the dark for their mistresses’ signal. A few more agents were placed on the balcony above with bows ready to go. Happy everything was set she ducked in a shadowy corner with Charter and waited.

Cassandra discreetly eyed the hall around them, she couldn’t see Leliana or her agents but trusted the Spymaster was around, she always got a feeling in the pit of her stomach, a flutter of excitement when she knew the Spymaster was close by, she didn’t understand it but her body seemed to know when her love was watching.

“My friend! It’s so good to see you again!” Alexius grinned and stood from this thrown throwing her arms open “And of course your associates” His voice was less please when he spoke the last part “I’m sure we can work out some arrangement that will satisfy both parties”

“Are we Mage’s to have no voice in deciding our fate?” Grand Enchanter Fiona approached the group

“Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives”

“Of course she trusts you Alexius, I’m sure lots of people put their lives in your hands, you have one of those faces that just ooze trust” Ellana sarcastically spoke “She is welcome to be included in these discussions as part of the Inquisition”

Displease Alexius spoke “Very well, shall we begin with our talks?” He turned and took a seat on his throne, his son standing to his right side “You say the Inquisition needs Mage’s, I have them, so what can you offer in exchange?”

Ellana shook her head “Nothing at all, I’m just going to take them” She said matter of factly.

“And how do you imagine you would accomplish that?” He challenged

“She knows everything father” His son spoke “Dorian and myself told her everything, you must stop this!”

“Felix, what have you done!”

Ellana smirked “We made sure to disarm your trap before we came in”

“I’ve yet to see your cleverness!” He snarled “You walk into my stronghold with a stolen mark yoyu don’t even understand!” He stood as her anger raised “And think you are in control? You’re nothing but a mistake”

“If I’m the mistake, what exactly was the breech supposed to accomplish?” Ellana asked hoping to get more information on the mark.

“It was to be a triumphant moment for the Elder One”

“Father listen to yourself!” Felix walked to his father side “Do you know what you sound like?”

“He sound like the sort of villainish cliché everyone expects us to be” a man walked towards them from behind the Inquisition group.

“Dorian” Alexius snarled “I gave you a chance to be part of this, you turned me down! The Elder One has power you would not believe, he will raise the Imperium from it’s old ashes”

“My cult is better than yours, blah blah blah” Ellana mocked “I’ve heard it a thousand times”

“He will make the world bow to Mage’s once more” Alexius snarled

Fiona snarled “You can’t involve my people in this!”

“Alexius this is what you and I talked about never wanting to happen, why would you support this?” Dorian tried to convince him.

“Stop it father, give up the Venitori” Felix pleaded “Let the southern Mage’s fight the breech and lets go home” He said firmly.

“No, it’s the only way Felix, he can save you”

“Save me?”

“There is a way, the elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the Temple”

“I’m going to die father, you need to accept that” Felix told him

Alexius ignored him “Seize them Venitori! The Elder One wants this one alive”

As soon as the words fell from his mouth Leliana signaled and at the same time each agent slit the throats of the Venitori soldiers they marked, the guards hit the ground synced perfect with each other, the archers from the balcony stood ready, Leliana’s agents sheathed their weapons and stood in the place of the Veniroti guards a hand placed over their chest.

“Your men are dead Alexius” Ellana smirked looking at the agents and nodded to Leliana and Charter who had appeared from the shadows.

Cassandra made brief eye contact with the left hand as Alexius raged “You are a mistake! You should never have existed” Before anyone could react Dorian yelled and his staff flared to life as everyone ran towards Alexius who held a glowing charm in his hand.

Charter watched in Horror as Ellana, Cassandra, Bull, Leliana, Alexius, Felix and Dorian were all caught in a vortex and disappeared. Cursing she set into action barking orders at agents and taking control.

********************

Cassandra sat in the ice-cold cell on the floor, hair wet from the drips from the roof of her cage, knees up to her chin and arms wrapped around them as she repeated a prayer to the maker. The only heat she had was the pain of Red Lyrium running through her veins, she felt like she was burning from the inside out, she knew it wouldn’t be long before the Lyrium consumed her, she hadn’t seen her lover for months, she didn’t even know if Leliana was still alive or what became of her. She hoped Leliana had a quick clean death, this was not a world she wanted her love to experience.

As she started repeating her prayer the heavy door opened, continuing her words she cringed waiting for what was to come next.

“Cassandra! Cassandra get up!” Arms were pulling at her, she opened her eyes and looked up jumping to her feet.

“Maker! You’re alive!” Cassandra gasped “I saw you die! Has the maker given us another chance and sent you back to us? To fix this?” Cassandra hoped

“The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time, we can reverse the damaged caused if we can get to Alexius and stop all this from happening” Dorian explained to her.

“The throne room! That’s where he keeps himself! But it’s well guarded” Cassandra confidently said “What are we waiting on? We need to fix this!”

Ellana grinned at the seekers enthusiasm and grabbed her into a tight hug “There’s my seeker! She’s back!” Cassandra went ridged in her arms, clearly the seeker still didn’t appreciate her personal space being invaded.

“We need to go” Dorian urged “We need to find your Spymaster and get to the throne room”

“Leliana is here?” Cassandra asked “Where? We have to get to her”

“Relax Cassandra we won’t leave without her, lets go”

********************

Leliana hung from her shackles, feet dangling, the metal from the chains digging into her wrists causing the bruises to hurt even more. Still she would not be moved, she hung, face emotionless, her lips and throat dry from lack of fluids.

“Start talking little bird and the Elder One will end your suffering quickly!” A guard snarled as another swung his arms behind her bringing chains hard down on her bare back, she no longer flinched, her entire back red with blood and open wounds. They had pounded on her that much she had nothing left in her to even acknowledge being hit.

As chains came down on her again, the guard that had spoken walked to her pressing a poker stick through her shoulder, groaning slightly she felt the burning through her skin as he held it there. Still she didn’t speak. Dazed and dehydrated she didn’t realize what was going on around her until she felt heat with no pain and wetness on her lips, she hungrily lapped up the wetness.

“Take your time, you mustn’t rush” a familiar voice spoke, finally her vision cleared and she looked up intot he eyes of her lover.

“Cassandra?” She croaked raising a week hand to the seeker face “Your eyes… What have they done to you my love” Cassandra’s stomach fluttered at Leliana’s words.

“What have they done to me? Nothing nearly as bad as you, come on, we need to get you out of here”

“End it Cassandra there is no world to go back to”

“That’s not entirely true” Ellana kneeled next to her Spymaster, clearly Leliana had been through much more distress than any of them and Ellana felt for her “Alexius used magic for forward time, we can stop this when we find him and reverse what has been done. Leliana? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry you’ve went through this, I promise I will make this right” She placed a hand on Leliana’s as Bull brought the Spymasters armor from the chest and her weapons.

“Red, can you walk” His gruff voice spoke as he also kneeled next to her,

She nodded and her laid her armor down, Cassandra and Ellana helping dress her and Bull and Dorian turned their backs to give them privacy. The two women helped her to her feet, she was a little unsteady at first but found her footing. Cassandra helped attach her bow and daggers while Ellana helped her drink more water and they were on their way.

********************

Fighting through Venitori agents they finally made it to the throne room where Alexius was, he didn’t seem surprised to see them.

“I wondered how long it would take you to find me, do as you must” He mumbled not looking at them, his son Felix on his knees next to the throne looking like death.

“I was expecting more of a fight” Ellana smirked

“The Elder One is coming for us all, it’s too late for you” As he spoke Leliana made her way to his son, grabbing him and placing her dagger at his throat “Felix!” He yelled and fell to his knees “Please let him go, don’t hurt my son”

Without a second thought Leliana spoke “Nobody should live like this, I grant him mercy” With a flick of her wrist Felix throat slit instantly killing him.

“NO!” Alexius screamed throwing a ball of lighting at Leliana knocking her to the ground.

The battle was bloody, Alexius kept opening Fade Rifts and letting demons spill out as Cassandra, Ellana, Bull, Dorian and Leliana all fought to take Alexius down. Finally, succeeding Dorian grabbed the rune that controlled the time magic.

“I can reverse it but it will take time”

“How much time?” Cassandra asked

“A few hours” Dorian said getting started

“We don’t have that much time!” Leliana argued before sighing “Do your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows” She spoke as Cassandra, Bull and herself took position waiting on the horde of demons that were on their way.

They waited as Dorian continued working the spell when demons broke through, Cassandra and Bull went first, Ellana felt tears of her own slip as Cassandra and Leliana shared a final moment together, it broke her heart watching them.

“I won’t let you die for me!” Ellana yelled running to them but Dorian grabbed her.

“You can’t move! It will break the spell”

Leliana turned to her with a smile and tears in her eyes “The only way we survive is if this day never comes, maker guide you” Leliana whispered to her as she turned to her fallen lover and Bull “I’ll see you at the makers side my love” She whispered towards Cassandra’s lifeless body that had been thrown at her feet. Readying her bow, she prayed to the maker with each arrow she released towards the swarm of demons coming towards her.

Soon it all became too much, the last thing she saw was the look in Ellana’s eyes as a demon finished her.

********************

Gasping for breath they all landed on the cold floor of Redcliff castle throne room, Leliana’s agents gathered around them while Cullen’s soldiers detained Alexius. Dorian was the first one up, helping Ellana stand. She went to Alexius and raised her fist smashing him as hard as she could across his face “Take him to Haven, he will pay for his crimes” She snarled angrily.

Turning back, she went to check on her companions, bull was back on his feet while Cassandra and Leliana clung to each other. Ellana felt her heart break again remembering their last moments together, it was the first time she had ever seen her Spymaster show any emotion, it was a side she admitted she never wanted to see again. Both women were on their knees holding each other tight, eyes closed.

Ellana ordered the room to be cleared to give the 2 women some privacy, while an agent informed her Fiona and the King & Queen, who had just arrived were in arguments.

Cassandra shakily placed her hands on Leliana’s cheeks making the Spymaster look at her, blue watery eyes met her dark ones, at the same time they moved forward, lips connecting in a familiar dance, the kiss was immediately full of passion, both women putting unspoken feeling into it, only pulling back when they became too breathless, resting their foreheads together.

“What they done to you… I never ever want you to be put through that again, I promise I will never allow that to happen!” Cassandra had again clasped her cheeks looking into her eyes.

Leliana let her tears fall as freely as Cassandra’s “I watched them kill you, I watched the last of your life disappear in front of me. I can’t lose you, I can’t let the maker take you like everyone else in my life, I love you Cassandra, I was scared I’d lose you saying those words but I now realize, I never want to lose you without saying them to you”

“I love you too” Cassandra smiled through her tears as they kissed once more.

Helping each other to their feet after a while they made their way out to the main hall as the conversation ended with the King and Queen of Ferelden, Ellana had offered the Mage’s sanctuary within the Inquisition since they were no longer welcome in Ferelden.

“Makers breath Leliana!” King Alistair muttered rushing to her side “Are you ok?”

“It’s been a long time my friend” Leliana smiled sadly giving the King a hug “I’m ok”

“Are you sure? Can I do anything?” Alistair asked taking her hands

“I will be fine Your Majesty” She smirked knowing Alistair hated his friends being so formal.

“Please don’t” He groaned “I understand the Herald wants to get back to Haven, maker be with you Leliana and please, don’t be a stranger, my palace doors are always open for you. You will come see me, right? Once you have the time?” He smiled

“Of course, I will Alistair”

With no more said they made their way with the Mage’s back to Haven to prepare for the closure of the breech.


	11. Closing The Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They close the breach, Leliana and Josephine have a heart to heart, as does Josephine and Ellana.

Cassandra and Leliana lay on the bed in the seekers small cabin facing each other, both women still awake, they had been laying in silence for a while just looking at each other “You’re beautiful” Leliana softly spoke with a small smile.

“You lie” Cassandra blushed but laughed.

“I’m offended my dear seeker” Leliana looked at her a moment before continuing “You’re nervous about closing the breach tomorrow, aren’t you?”

“We have more problems with this Elder One and his demon army”

“We won’t let that world come to be” Leliana stroked her lovers cheek.

Cassandra slid closer gently kissing her lovers lips, Leliana gladly returned it, their kisses were slow and tender. Leliana ran her tongue over Cassandra’s lips wanting to gain entry, the seeker gladly granted it.

Leliana’s fingers ran through the seekers hair, nails running over her scalp as they continued to kiss, tongues lazily stroking each other. They spent the rest of the night bringing each other pleasure with their tender slow lovemaking before laying spent in each other’s arms knowing either way tomorrow would change the future be it for good or bad.

Neither of them slept this night, but lay in the comfort of hearing each other breath.

Whatever was next they vowed to face it. Together.

As the last of the candles burned out in Cassandra’s cabin, the windows went dark. Ellana stood nearby leaning over a banister watching her companions and their soldiers either preparing or enjoying this night by the Tavern.

“Something tells me our Seeker and Spymaster won’t be sleeping tonight either” Ellana smiled at the soft Antivian voice.

Josephine walked over and stood next to her leaning against the same banister, shoulders just barely touching “You’re probably right, they went through a lot today, especially Leliana. Honestly I have no idea how she copes”

“Trained to be a bard she’s learned how to mask her feelings, deep down, Leliana is the most generous person anybody could ever meet”

Ellana smiled “You both seem close, I sense a story there”

Josephine laughed “I’ve known her for years, we were young and full of life, got into trouble far more often that I would like to admit, drinking, dancing, singing, we done it all, even bouts of lovemaking for time to time. We lost contact for a while and reconnected after the blight. She is dear and has become like a sister to me, I can’t imagine my life without her in it”

“When we were sent to the future… What she went through… The strength and determination she had through the torture to the emotion of losing Cassandra. It’s the first I’ve truly seen Leliana defenseless, she eventually just stopped fighting, when that demon grabbed her, she looked me in the eyes, her tears were showing but she was smiling, even as her lifeless body fell to the ground, her smile stayed. She gave up, she just let them take her, I can’t help but think losing Cassandra was a big part of that”

Josephine had wrapped an arm around Ellana as she spoke, distressed from what was embedded in her memory “Before all the losses, Leliana always smiled, whenever she walked into a room, she would have everyone smile with her, I wouldn’t expect her to leave this world without one. I know you are all struggling with what happened, you, Cassandra, Leliana especially, perhaps after closing the breach you will all have a moment to sit together and talk about it with each other” Taking both of Ellana’s hands she turned her to face each other “We now know what this Elder One is planning, working together we will prevent that future for ever coming to be”

“You didn’t see it” Ellana whispered squeezing the ambassador’s hands.

“No, I didn’t but I have faith, I believe in you to lead this Inquisition to glory, to save Thedas. With every passing day we grow stronger, and you’re a big part of that” Placing a comforting hand on the Herald’s cheek “Go and get some rest, you will need your energy to seal the breach”

Ellana sighed and closed her eyes her hand reaching up to rest ontop of Josephine’s “Is that an order Ambassador? Here I thought you worked for me” Ellana smirked

Josephine laughed “Considerate advice from… A friend… Good night Herald” the ambassador whispered leaving Ellana to watch her go.

“Good night Josephine” She whispered to herself as the ambassador’s form disappeared.

*********************

Finally the time arrived to seal the breach. Cassandra stood with Ellana while Solas rallied Fiona and her Mage’s. Cullen stood ready with his men encase of trouble.

From the Chantry in Haven Leliana and Josephine stood at the gates looking to the vortex in the sky, waiting for the immediate threat to be eliminated. Wrapping an arm around Leliana’s waist Josephine sighed and rested her head on her friends shoulder “Even when you don’t show it I know you too well, stop worrying, Cassandra will be fine”

Leliana smirked knowingly down to her friend “I’m sure the Herald will be just as fine Josie”

“What? I… Don’t know what you’re talking about” Josephine raised her head and looked at her smirking friend “Stop that! Don’t give me that look” Josephine poked the Spymaster in the side.

“Come on Josie, it’s written all over both your faces” Leliana tutted “She doesn’t hold the doors open for me, or anyone, except you, whenever she’s back here she’s never out of your office, the two of you are always huddled in a quiet corner somewhere giggling like adolescents, need I go on my dearest friend?” Josephine tutted but smirked coyly at her friend, Leliana laughed “I’m glad you’re happy Josie, you deserve it, but, I think I will be having a little… Talk… With our dear Herald”

Josephine groaned “Leliana!” Looking at her friend “Please don’t scare her away!”

“Relax Josie, I just want to make sure she treats you like the Queen of her Castle, if not…” Leliana smirked at her friend “Well… She really doesn’t want to know”

“Leliana…” Josephine warned

Leliana tutted “You can’t talk, Cassandra told me how you cornered her in your office when she went to drop off demon guts to Milnave”

“What of it? I simply told her I do not need weapons to destroy someone, my words do that for me” Nudging her grinning friend “Someone has to look out for you, I may be no warrior but I’m not without my weapons”

“I don’t know, if memory serves me right I remember your bite was definitely worse than your bark” Leliana coyly smirked at her

“You are insufferable” Josephine smiled and placed a kiss on her friend’s cheek wrapping her arms around her in a hug “But I love you regardless” She whispered.

“Likewise Josie” Leliana whispered back holding her friend tightly.

The two women stood holding each other tight as the sky crackled loudly with the vortex once again sparking up.

Their bond was strong, both women knowing it always would be no matter where life took them both. Together they waited in each other’s comfort for Cassandra and Ellana to return, hopefully with a clear sky.

********************

The Sky crackled as the mages poured all their magic towards the mark in Ellana’s hands, Cassandra stood at her right side watching her for any signs of discomfort, last time they tried this she had fallen unconscious, although it did close the largest of rifts but it did still linger, hopefully the magic would be strong enough to completely eradicate it.

Green lightning shot from the mark on Ellana’s hand into the massive rift as Fiona encouraged the mages, finally with a final crackle and a slight explosion that knocked everyone off their feet, the vortex in the sky closed. As everyone got to their feet they cheered in success.

Satisfied with a job well done they headed back to Haven’s Chantry to celebrate their success. They were greeted with cheers and welcomes as they came through the gates, music played, people danced and drinks were poured. Josephine handed Cassandra and Ellana a drink and welcomed them back, tables had been set up outside where they sat.

“Where is Leliana?” Cassandra asked disappointment in her voice that the Spymaster wasn’t there to meet her.

Josephine looked at her sympathetically “She wanted to meet you at the gates but Charter gave her an urgent message so she’s away dealing with that. She should be in the war room, that’s where she was last seen”

Cassandra nodded and thanked her getting up and heading for the Chantry, as she reached for the door warning bells rang with Cullen shouting to arms. Cassandra groaned in frustration **_will we never catch a break?_** Running to the gates to meet Cullen, Josephine and Ellana were already there with Varric, Sera and Bull.

“Status?” Cassandra asked as she approached.

“There is a large group of soldiers heading this way” Cullen told her directing his troops

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked

“None” Cullen responded

“None?” Josephine asked again confused.

“What are our options?” Ellana asked

“This isn’t a fortress, it limits our options, I have men already on 2 out of 3 trebuchets’, our men and women are being overrun and can’t get a foothold on them”

“Cassandra, Bull, Dorian with me, we will help clear the first 2 trebuchets’ and get the third going”

They were interrupted by banging at the gates “You have to let me in. They are coming. I’ve come to help.” a voice spoke, it was calm and soft. Ellana and Cullen got the doors and a young boy stood pointing at the hills “I am Cole. There, the Elder One is annoyed you stole his mages”

They looked and up on the highest hill stood a tall creature which had what looked like Red Lyrium coming from parts of his face, he wore a torn robe, hands and arms skeleton like, scars on the body glowing like Red Lyrium “What in the maker’s name…” Cassandra mumbled.

“Varric, Sera help the soldiers get those that can’t fight into the Chantry”

“I will help” Cole spoke voice still soft.

“My agents are out on the field picking off whoever they can” Leliana stated making Josephine jump.

“Maker Leliana! Where did you come from? I really wish you would stop trying to give me a heart attack” Josephine squeaked and placed a hand on her chest.

“I walked from the Chantry Josie, just like everyone does” Leliana stated pulling her bow from her shoulder and gestured to Charter nearby.

“Where are you going?” Cassandra frowned placing a hand on Leliana’s shoulder stopping her moving towards the gates

“I won’t leave my agents out on the field themselves Cassandra, I would not expect them to put their lives at risk without willing to do so myself”

“There is too many, even our soldiers are struggling to hold them back” Cassandra argued

“Which is why everybody is needed out there. I’m not arguing this Cassandra, I’m going”

Cassandra groaned in frustration as Leliana left with Charter and a few other agents following leaving no room for arguments, Cassandra turned and kicked a loose stone across the pathway “We don’t have the time for this Cassandra!” Ellana stated “We need to move”

Cassandra nodded and they set off to help with the trebuchets’ taking down as much Red Lyrium infused templar’s as possible.

It was a long bloody battle and after getting to the 3rd trebuchet, they managed to slow them down taking a moment to breath, it was cut short though when a Red Lyrium infused High Dragon flew above them spraying red hot fire at the soldiers and trebuchets’ Ellana ordered everyone to retreat to the Chantry.

Cullen was waiting at the gates ushering everyone in and blocking the gates “Status Commander” Ellana shouted over the dragon roars.

“That dragon has destroyed any time you’ve bought us, we need to get everyone inside the Chantry, nothing we can do now but defend from inside and pray to the maker. We are going to die, we get to choose where”

Realizing the direness of the situation Ellana cursed and helped get the injured into the Chantry. Cole had assisted Chancellor Roderick, who had been injured into the Chantry, he called Ellana and Cullen over and explained there was a secret pathway at the back of the Chantry. Cullen ordered some men to follow the injured Chancellor and start escorting people out of Haven. Ellana decided to stay and try hold off the dragon for as long as possible.

They planned to use the last standing trebuchet to hit the hill of snow to cause an avalanche and stop the Templar’s by blocking the path.

********************

Josephine Shakely gathered what items she could from her office preparing to leave when she yelped as an arrow flew past her head into an approaching Templar coming behind her “Josie! This way, quick!” Leliana yelled. The Spymaster fired her arrows as she guided her friend out the back of the Chantry “Josie!” She shouted as a dagger was thrown from the side, thinking quick she grabbed Josephine and used her back as a shield, thankfully her armor held and the dagger wasn’t powerful enough to cut right through. Growling she spun and took the Templar down with a single shot.

Finally, they cleared the Chantry, Leliana helped the ambassador trek through the snowy hills to catch up with everyone else. Behind them Cassandra, Dorian and Bull ran to catch up. Leliana stopped as Cassandra shouted her, approaching Cassandra pulled the dagger from her lovers back in panic “Relax Cassandra, it didn’t go through” nodding Cassandra went to the other side of Josephine and both Seeker and Spymaster helped the cold and shaky ambassador walk the path.

Cullen’s soldiers that went ahead had already set up camp and the fire, Leliana guided Josephine into a free tent and got her to lay down, she stayed until the ambassador fell into much needed sleep before leaving.

“She could still be alive!” Cassandra shouted at Cullen.

“There is no way after that!”

“You don’t know that! We need to send a team back to at least look, we owe her that much commander!”

“Problems?” Leliana raised a questioning eyebrow.

“The Herald got caught in the avalanche, I believe she could be alive, we need to look!”

“The snow storm is picking up, it’d be suicidal to send a search team!”

“We have been in worse situations commander, me and my chargers will go” Bulls loud voice interrupted, his chargers behind him.

Cullen sighed “Very well. I will arrange soldiers for the night watch”

Leliana nodded and turned to Charter “We have set up over there Sister Nightingale” Charter pointed, nodding Leliana followed her to the tent that was set up. A few agents had already gathered inside “Listen up!” Charter yelled, voice loud and commanding, immediately the agents stopped chatting and stood listening.

“As you all may have heard, the Herald is currently missing, we have Bull and his chargers out searching for her. For now, we will camp here and let civilians recover for the night, our priority right now is their safety. Severn, take Ryder with you and this checklist” Leliana handed the young human a list of names “Mark who is accounted for and who isn’t” Leliana’s voice was cold and stoney.

The young hooded man stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest “Sister Nightingale” he nodded and left with Ryder, a young Elven Mage.

“Maya”

A human woman stepped forward “Sister Nightingale” once again respectively gesturing with a fist on the chest “At your service” Maya led one group of Leliana’s inner circle’s archery team, she was highly skilled and a great leader.

“Take your team, circle the area, don’t go any further than here” Leliana pointed to the map and circling just outside the camp area past where the soldiers were stationed “If you do, chances are you and your team will get disoriented in the snow storm. You know what to do” Leliana held an arm out and one of her ravens flew to it, giving it a stoke before placing it on Maya’s shoulder and nodding “The rest of you, I’m sure there is plenty to be done, I don’t want to see anyone standing doing nothing, dismissed” The agents rushed off knowing when the Spymaster was straight to the point she was pissed off and it was wise to stay clear.

Charter looked at Leliana, she could see the dark bags under the Spymasters eyes, she knew a lot of Leliana’s frustration was down to lack of down time, she was always working on something, even when everyone laid down for the night she would be up and down. It wasn’t just that, Charter knew why Leliana was in this mood, it was herself she was angry at, mustering what courage she could she spoke “Sister Nightingale, this isn’t your fault, you did what you had to do”

Charter saw her mistress tense and waited for the sharp response she knew she would receive, instead she was surprised, Leliana’s voice was sharp but instead of a lecture she said one word “Leave”

Charter nodded to Cassandra who had been standing nearby watching her lover, the seeker nodded back and walked to Leliana, she was leaning over a map still marking different spots. Cassandra stood behind her and ran her hands down her arms to her hands stopping them from working, Leliana huffed in disapproval glaring over her shoulder to Cassandra who was pressed against her back “You’re too hard on yourself”

“Back off Cassandra” She snapped turning and pushing the seeker away from her “You know nothing”

Cassandra laughed which just annoyed Leliana even more “I know you pulled your lookout agents back when a few went missing, I know you blame yourself for pulling them back before Haven was attacked, I know you blame yourself for not seeing it coming, after all the Spymaster is supposed to know everything, every little detail of every situation, the Spymaster is always in control” Cassandra continued watching as Leliana’s hands turned to fists, with a smile she continued “You didn’t see it coming, you weren’t prepared, you have no idea who this Elder One is that attacked us, you weren’t in control, you’re still not in control” Cassandra goaded walking to her and standing face to face.

“Do. Not. Test. Me Cassandra” Leliana snapped.

“What’s the matter? Knocked the nail on the head did i?”

“Cassandra…” Leliana warned clearly trying to gain control of her temper.

Still face to face, light blue eyes piercing dark ones, neither backing down “The only person blaming you, is yourself. The only person saying you should have known, is yourself. The only person that expects you to know everything, is yourself. The only person that expects you not to lose control, is yourself. The only person that can start regaining control and fighting back doing what she does best, is yourself. You just need to believe that you can” Cassandra spoke tenderly and raised a hand to brush away some stray strands of hair that poked from under Leliana’s hood and over her eyes.

“Quick! Get her to the healing tent!” a voice shouted running past Leliana’s tent, frowning at the interruption Cassandra looked over her shoulder to see Bull and his chargers return carrying the Herald.

Turning back to Leliana and opening her mouth to speak she was cut off with the Spymasters lips on her own “Go check she is ok” Leliana whispered pulling back.

“What about you?”

“You have given me some things to think about, I’m fine. Go”

Cassandra reluctantly left her love who was clearly still at war with herself regardless of her speech, still she hoped the Spymaster would think on it and stop blaming herself for every little thing that went wrong. As she walked to the healing tent she placed her hand inside her pocket and gripped the item there. She remembered when the Divine came to her.

**_Cassandra stood in the gardens of the Grand Cathedral, watching the small waterfall as the water flowed into a pond “Calming, isn’t it?” The Divine’s voice spoke from behind her. The seeker smiled and turned to her kneeling before the Most Holy “Rise Cassandra” the Divine smiled and shook her head._ **

**_“Most Holy, it’s late and cold out here, you should be inside” Cassandra told her concerned._ **

**_“As should you and yet here you are” The Divine smiled “What brings you out here my dear seeker?”_ **

**_“For one, it’s quiet” Laughed Cassandra “As you say, it’s calming and I find after a tough day it makes me realize that there is still something beautiful in this world”_ **

**_“Even in the worst people, if you look deeper there is always something beautiful, nobody is born evil. Evil is created. Why do you think I backup Mage’s over Templar’s? Or the Elves over Humans?”_ **

**_“It’s my duty to protect and serve you regardless what others think of your decisions and I will do so until the day I’m struck down”_ **

**_The Divine smiled “Cassandra, always a noble Knight but remember there is more to you than that. Now, answer my question, from one friend to another”_ **

**_“My opinion on the Mage and Templar situation may be… Biased” Cassandra lowered her gaze._ **

**_“Ah yes, of course it is and why shouldn’t it be? It was a Mage that killed your brother, and it was the Templar’s that betrayed the Chantry, Templar’s that killed Byron and the High Seeker. It was a Blood Mage that killed Anthony, not all Mage’s turn to Blood Magic and the ones that do often do so when they have no other choice. The Templar’s aren’t blameless, how many have fathered Mage children? And not always by choice. The Chantry needs to change Cassandra, there is a storm coming and I may not be able to stop it”_ **

**_“Most Holy?” Cassandra frowned_ **

**_“Don’t worry about it right now Cassandra, in time you will see” Taking Cassandra’s hand the Seeker felt something cold being passed over. Looking down at what the Divine gave her was a locket pendant, she opened it to see a beautiful woman “I had it recovered back in Orlais when Marjolaine had Leliana setup. Marjolaine took it from Lady Cecille Vasseur when she passed, young Leliana was to heartbroken to even notice Marjolaine prowling around. Leliana doesn’t have many memories of her mother being only four when she passed, Lady Cecille kept the locket to give to Leliana when she was ready, she never got the chance”_ **

**_Cassandra frowned “You mean Leliana’s Bardmaster stole it? Why? What could she even gain from it”_ **

**_“I don’t know, perhaps she thought she would be able to use it against Leliana, to this day she has no knowledge of this locket, it seems Marjolaine only planned to use it when she became desperate”_ **

**_“Why give it to me? You should give it back to Leliana”_ **

**_The Divine shook her head “She will get it back Cassandra, but she will get it back from you. She’s not ready for it yet, she has no control over her emotions and nobody to help her keep control. Trust me when I say, you’ll know when it’s the right time, keep it close”_ **

That was the night before they left for the conclave. Cassandra felt guilty for not handing it over, she knew how much Leliana missed her mother and how she had nothing to remember her by. She had once told Cassandra she found it hard to remember what she looked like. Cassandra stood outside the healing tent and closed her eyes gripping the locket in her pocket “Soon…” She mumbled to herself.


	12. Reaching Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They trek to Skyhold, Ellana is named Inquisitor, Josephine has 2 women crushing over her, while Cullen has a crush of his own. Leliana and Cassandra spend some alone time in each others company.

Ellana woke jumping up at the sound of Cullen and Cassandra arguing, soft hands pressed at her shoulders to steady her, looking over, the beautiful Antivian she never thought she would see again was right next to her “Take it easy” her voice soothed.

“How long have they been at it?” She coughed, her throat dry.

“Most of the night” Josephine sighed “Cullen wants to move on and Cassandra feels you’re not ready”

Ellana smirked “And what’s your opinion Ambassador?”

“I… Well… I… I think…” Josephine blushed as she stumbled over her words not expecting the Herald to ask her opinion, especially in what could only be described as a teasing voice “I think only you know when you feel ready to move”

Swinging her legs over she sat at the edge of the cot “I think, we should all have some food and drink and then pack up and move on before the snow starts again. Now” She grinned and looked around “Where’s my boots?”

“Herald, a word please” Solas said as she and Josephine left the tent. Josephine nodded and went to Cullen and Cassandra to wait on her.

“The Herald wishes to eat and drink and then move on” Josephine interrupted their arguing “She wants to move before it gets dark and hopefully before another snow storm”

“She’s up?” Cassandra asked

“Yes, speaking with Solas right now”

“Has anyone seen Leliana?” Cassandra asked

“Not since last night, you’ve been spending a lot of time with her, you’d have the best chance of seeing her” Cullen responded

“I think I pushed a little too hard on her, I’m the last person she wants to see right now” Cassandra sighed.

“Nonsense Cassandra, I’ve just had a lot to contend with”

“Leliana!” Josephine squeaked placing a hand on her heart.

“You’re going to end up sending our Ambassador into an early grave” Cullen smirked

“Don’t blame me for Josie being jumpy” Running her hand from Cassandra’s shoulder along her back to the other shoulder as she passed “Cassandra, a moment please”

Cassandra followed her, they walked for a while past camp, snow creaking under their boots, finally Leliana stopped and leaned against a tree with a sigh “You were right, when I’m not in control I’m lost. I suppose a lot of that is to do with my time without Marjolaine, since I met her she was in control of everything, blindly I allowed it. When she was no longer around, I swore I’d never lose control, nobody would ever control me and I’d never lose control of any situation, but I did. I lost control when I pulled my agents back, they know their job, they know their lives are on the line, they know they may die for the Inquisition”

“They aren’t just Inquisition agents, they are yours. You know every spy you have out there, you know their names, you’ve met them, spoke with them. Maker, most of them you took the time to train yourself, you probably have more spies than Cullen has soldiers, do you think he could name them all? I doubt it” Cassandra took a gloved hand “You take the time, ive seen how you are with them, I’ve seen you wander at night making sure they are happy” Cassandra smirked “I even saw you play Wicked Grace one night at camp. Come on Leli, do you really think they are hear for the Inquisition? Sure, they respect it but I guarantee, they are only here for you, they are here at their own free will”

“You really do have a way with words my seeker” Leliana smiled wrapping her arms around Cassandra’s neck “Josie had better watch, you may steal her seat amongst the ambassadors”

“Maker please no” Cassandra groaned resting her face against Leliana’s armored shoulder, she felt Leliana laugh beneath her.

“Which is why the Left Hand always went to these things while the Right Hand hid in the shadows”

“Oi! I didn’t hide” the seeker frowned

Leliana smirked “Yes, because hiding in darkest corner with a look that says, ‘I dare you to talk to me’ is so much better. Now, come, let’s get back to camp”

********************

Solas had spoken to Ellana and told her an old Elven stronghold was to the north, Skyhold. Ellana decided they would check it out, and so leading with Solas they started their trek. Behind them Cassandra walked with Varric annoying her as usual. Not far behind them Leliana and Josephine walked arm in arm, the spymaster making sure to take care of her friend who was not used to such conditions. The snow had started falling around them again making it tougher to walk. Cullen and his men marched around the group to keep everyone safe from attacks, most guards were placed around the civilians and children. The guards also alerted healers of anyone falling ill from the bad weather.

What little mounts they had helped carry supplies. Leliana’s mount, Star was always nearby, she carried the Spymasters supplies.

They walked throughout the day and set up another camp as darkness fell upon them, the snow had stopped but the cloudless sky brought a bitter coldness down on them. Josephine wandered the camp with some of the Inquisition agents and made sure everyone had plenty of warm fluids, she even gave her tent to an Elven couple with 3 young kids, one of which was just a new born. They were grateful, the tent was small, enough for just Josephine but the family made do huddled together, the small space gathering heat between them.

Food supplies were going low, there was arguments between Cullen and Ellana over who should be priority for food. Cullen argued if his soldiers weren’t fit enough to fight from lack of food there would be nobody to protect them, Ellana argued if the civilians died of hunger there would be nobody to protect. Cassandra agreed with Cullen, while Josephine backed up Ellana.

Leliana closed her eyes before snapping at the group “Silence!” Rubbing her temples, she looked at each of them “When it comes to food, nobody gets priority, everyone needs to eat to keep strength up, we are not without resources. Share out everything we have amongst everyone”

“Are you crazy? We have no idea how much longer we have to go and you want us to use all our food tonight?”

Leliana gathered her bow and looked over her shoulder “Yes. Do it” She looked to Evelyn “Trust me”

Ellana nodded and ordered the commander to do so as Leliana left with some agents. It was early morning when Leliana got back to Camp, Cassandra had paced with worry most of the night wondering where her love was and what she was doing. Cassandra had nodded off by the fire when she returned, it was obvious she had given into her need to sleep while waiting up.

As the advisers woke so did the rest of the camp, Leliana and her agents were still loading large sacks “What’s this? Where did you go?” Cassandra frowned as Ellana, Josephine and Cullen approached.

“This, is food. I told you, we are not without resources, and I happen to be a very good hunter” Leliana spoke proudly.

“Maker there is enough here to last us months” Cullen spoke and ordered some soldiers to take over from Leliana’s agents who were drained.

Leliana sighed “Yes, but at a price, we found a few Hare nests, we lost some of my agents, sadly the bitter night air took them after falling through ice into the water, we also found some abandoned cabins, furs aren’t the cleanest but in this freezing weather I doubt anyone would care so much”

“Why didn’t you tell us? I could have arranged some soldiers to go with you?” Ellana asked her.

“Small group of my agents move more silent”

“We should continue on as soon as everyone is ready” Ellana told them as she left to set up for the day.

Cullen looked to Leliana concerned “You should go and heat up, get some food and sleep for a bit”

“I will be fine commander, but thank you for the concern” Leliana’s stubborn voice spoke as she read a note from Charter.

Cullen looked to Cassandra who looked at her lovers appearance, the bags under her eyes were more apparent, her nose and cheeks bright red from the cold, voice rough “At least sit by the fire and heat up” Cassandra told her trying to mask the concern in her voice. Leliana nodded and accepted the warm mug of tea from Josephine.

********************

Skyhold was huge, when they arrived the castle was in ruins in certain places but most of it was sturdy enough. Josephine managed to strike deals with nobles to help refurbish the castle, work started a few days of arriving. Civilians came from all over looking for work or protection. The Herald, Ellana was chosen as Inquisitor, to continue leading the Inquisition just like she had been doing. Nervously she accepted the roll, her nerves were soon calmed when Cassandra told everyone she accepted and from the crowed she found it hard to miss the ambassadors over enthusiasm as she cheered raising her arms, Cassandra grinned, Leliana rolled her eyes smirking and Cullen who stood next to Josephine looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a look of utter shock on his face.

The ambassador just blushed and gave a smile regaining her composure. Since that day Ellana spent a lot of time in the ambassadors office whenever she was back at Skyhold. The two women were growing closer as the days merged into months.

Currently Cassandra and Cullen were seated in the ambassadors office as Josephine sorted them tea and biscuits, they made a point of having tea together in the afternoons, today though Leliana had been too busy in her Rookery.

Cullen and Cassandra were laughing at something as Josephine joined them with a smile “So ambassador” Cullen smirked and spoke, voice teasing “I couldn’t help but notice the Inquisitor and yourself becoming quite… Inseparable…” He took a sip of his tea.

Josephine looked at him and smirked “Ellana is the Inquisitor, I am the Ambassador, I have to maintain a… Close relationship with her as my job requires us to spend time together” Josephine tried to word her explanation carefully.

“I find it romantic how she swoons over you” Cassandra smirked.

“She does not swoon” Josephine argued

“Oh I think you’ll find she does” Cassandra winked “Teasing aside, it’s obvious to anyone you are attracted to each other, why not indulge? Maker knows we all need some happiness around here” Cassandra nodded her head grinning at the commander “Even Cullen”

Cullen blushed and Josephine’s eyes brightened and clasped her hands in excitement “Do tell!”

Cassandra laughed, Cullen placed his head in his hands “Maker save me” He groaned

“Come on Cullen, I saw you and Threnn”

“Really!? Our requisitions officer?”

Cullen sighed “Oh fine, we may have or haven’t got a thing… I don’t know really” Cullen blushed nervously.

Josephine slyly grinned “Have yo..”

“Maker no! And I beg you not to finish that sentence!” Cullen pleaded cutting her off and throwing Josephine and Cassandra into a laughing fit “Women” Cullen grumbled drinking his tea. Looking at Cassandra “Besides, what of you and our Spymaster?”

Cassandra went to respond but was beaten to it “What of us Commander?” Leliana’s voice sounded from behind the seeker as she draped herself over the back of the chair resting her chin on the seekers shoulder “It’s no secret from the way people are talking”

“Really?” Cassandra tilted her head up to look at her “People are talking?”

“Hmmm, they are” Leliana moved smirking at Josephine and sitting on the arm of her chair wrapping an arm around her shoulders “Then again, people are also talking about Josie and myself, it seems I get around..” She smirked looking at Cullen “Which would you believe?”

“I assumed you and Cassandra were close but like… Sisters… Yeah… Sisters…” Cullen stuttered and shook his head “Ok so we can confirm you” He pointed to Cassandra “And you” He pointed to Leliana “Are… Well.. You know…” He tried to make gestures with his hands making Josephine burst with laughter while Cassandra placed her head in her hands blushing.

“I believe the word you’re looking for Cullen is ‘fucking’” Leliana spoke with no shame sipping her tea until Cassandra stepped on her toes “My mistake, the word you’re looking for commander is ‘Making Love’” the Spymaster smirked at her lover.

“Well.. That’s a surprise I must say, but a good surprise, I believe you both to be good for each other” He smiled “And you” pointing to Josephine “And the Inquisitor” He started

“There is nothing between us” Josephine protested

Leliana tutted “Yet…” She smirked “I give it about another week before I have to have a little sisterly talk with our Inquisitor”

“Leliana!” Josephine groaned “Must you scare everyone anyway from me?”

“I do no such thing”

“Lord Fromache, Lord Atario, Ser Chevelan and most recently Ser Cauthrien” Josephine named off.

“To be fair I didn’t scare off Ser Cauthrien” Leliana smirked “She actually had every intention of sweeping you off your feet and not after your wealth”

“Then why after you spoke with her did she just magically lose interest?” Josephine rolled her eyes.

“Perhaps you should ask your dear Inquisitor” Leliana smirked wider “She had a few quiet words to say herself” Leliana stood “Besides, Ser Cauthrien is still pining for you, if it doesn’t work with the Inquisitor..”

“Leliana! That’s horrible! I would never string someone along encase one relationship didn’t work out!”

“Well it doesn’t look like Ser Cauthrien will get over you anytime soon, after all she has personally requested to guard you until the House of Repose are dealt with” Leliana grinned “Say, perhaps we can have the Inquisitor and Ser Cauthrien duel for your hand” she teased

“Leliana…” Josephine groaned

“Ok fine I’ll stop” the Spymaster tapped Cassandra’s shoulder “Come see me later yes? I need to go meet with Charter and some agents right now”

Cassandra nodded as Leliana left.

********************

Leliana stood in Skyholds garden, next to a table she had set up. She had sent an agent to give Cassandra a message to meet her in the gardens. Leliana had to admit, Josephine knew her stuff. The table was covered with a beautiful Antivian made cloth, a tier of 3 candles sat in the center, petals from some flowers were spread over the table giving the area a beautiful summer smell. 2 glasses and a bottle of rare Nevarran wine were placed on the table along with 2 plates of food. Leliana started pouring the wine when she felt arms sneaking around her waist, it made her smile.

“What’s this?”

“This is what we call a meal my dear seeker” Leliana teased, Cassandra pressed her fingers just under Leliana’s ribs causing her to squeal, Cassandra had found all her ticklish spots “It’s an apology for being dragged away earlier and not being able find time today and I know you like to be properly courted, and now we have a place to settle I can do so” Leliana pulled a chair out for her “Now Lady Penteghast, please take a seat”

Cassandra chuckled but sat down “You don’t need to do this you know”

“Nonsense Cassandra, you deserve this and I want to do this for you, please just allow me to do so” Leliana took her own seat and reached across to take Cassandra’s hand in her own. They chatted while eating and finished off the wine, a servant clearing up as they finished. Leliana led Cassandra to the battlements finding a spot with a view of the hills and fields.

They both sat straddling the wall of the battlements facing each other, Leliana wrapping her legs around the seekers waist, nails lightly raking over her lover scalp. The former bard smiled as she started humming a tune to a song she used to sing often, keeping her eyes locked with Cassandra’s.

Cassandra had her arms wrapped around Leliana’s waist, looking at her loves sparkling eyes as she hummed happily, she couldn’t help but think perhaps this is what Leliana was like before everything fell apart, Cassandra had never really seen the Left Hand get lost in music as Josephine had explained it but here and now, she could see it.

She wasn’t even dressed in her normal armor and cowl, instead just a plain shirt and bottoms that fit tight to her figure, her beautiful red hair blowing with the slight wind. Cassandra hadn’t even realized when Leliana had stopped her song until she felt breath on her ear and a soft whispering voice “Come back to me my love”

Cassandra cupped the spymasters cheeks in her hands looking into her eyes “You’re absolutely stunning my Nightingale” Placing a tender kiss on her lips “Thank you for tonight, it was beautiful”

“You deserve it my seeker”

Still entwined with each other they sat on the walls on the battlements for quite some time, kissing and hugging, whispering words of love and comfort, Leliana even sang some more for her seeker and oh how Cassandra adored her Nightingale singing to her.


	13. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra has a gift

Ellana and her team had traveled back to the Hinterlands to investigate rumors of a Gray Warden in the area by the name of Blackwall. Unfortunately, he held no additional information but agreed to join the Inquisition in a bid to end Corypheus.

Members of the Inquisition were invited to a ball thrown by Vivienne, Madame De Fer, Lady of Iron, also known as Grand Enchanter and Enchanter of Imperial Court. The Inquisitor requested Cassandra and Cullen accompany her, so dressed in Inquisition uniform that Josephine had tailored for them, they met in the stables preparing for travel.

Cassandra grumbled as she packed her horse with supplies “I don’t see why I have to go, I hate these things” Leliana smirked sitting on a block of hay “You can smirk, you don’t have to suffer Madame De Fer” Cassandra scrunched her face in disgust “The woman is Insufferable!”

“She is a useful ally, that you have to admit” Cassandra blew a breath of air and went to Leliana, standing between her legs. Leliana wrapped her arms around the seekers shoulders, fingers toying with the nape of her neck, Cassandra’s hands resting on her thighs.

“Maker I swear if she starts calling me ‘darling’…” Cassandra grumbled.

“Hmmm, just think of returning, me waiting for you” Leliana teased whispering in her lover’s ear, her hands toyed with the collar of her Inquisition tunic “You make this uniform look good my seeker, but I have to admit, I find myself eager to rid you of it” she teased. Cassandra laughed but blushed “Hmmm it’s nice after everything I can still make you blush with the simplest of words”

Before Cassandra could respond Ellana shouted over to her “Cassandra! Let our Spymaster go, she will be here when you get back” With a shake of her head and a quick kiss Cassandra turned from Leliana to her horse.

Leliana smirked as she watched Josephine talk with the Inquisitor, one hand resting on a muscular arm while the other gave her mount some attention. Both women were huddled close and laughing at something. The Spymaster was happy her dearest friend found someone that made her laugh and smile that way. However, she would need to speak with Ellana, for the sake of Josephine’s heart. Leliana smiled as Josephine made her way towards her gracefully wrapping an arm around the Spymasters shoulders and resting their heads together.

They watched as the group said a final goodbye and left, it was early morning but the sun was shining, the snow had melted and the air was warm, it was going to be an overly warm day “Join me for morning tea before we start our day?” Josephine sighed leaning against her friend.

“Sounds good” Leliana smiled as the 2 of them strolled arm in arm back to the ambassador’s office

********************

Escorted by some solders, the sun was warm as the group rode to the ball. They made it in good time only making the one stop before the heat hit its peak. Ash they entered they were confronted by a Marquis attending the Salon who wished to challenge Ellana and the Inquisition. Vivienne interrupted them, freezing the Marquis and asking Ellana what she would like done with him since she was the injured party.

“As much as I’d love to rid another shemlen from this world, let him go, I’m sure he has learned his lesson” The Inquisitor frowned.

“Go darling, and be thankful the Inquisitor has been noble enough to let you keep your life” Vivienne stated as he ran off. Gesturing to the Inquisitor and her companions she led them to a quiet corner “I have heard a lot about you Inquisition and would love to offer my services to your cause”

“What can you bring to the Inquisition exactly?”

“Please darling, I am a mage, I am Enchanter to the Imperial Court, I have extensive knowledge, I would be a great asset to have on your team”

“Why would you even want to join the Inquisition? You were hardly a supporter of the Divine’s plans” Cassandra frowned.

Vivienne smirked “My darling seeker, how lovely it is to see you again” she smirked, Cassandra grumbled wishing she could wipe the smirk from her face “I may not have agreed with the Divine’s plans and still don’t but her loss was great and we have a mutual enemy right now, you cannot deny I have power that would be helpful to you”

“With all due respect Madame De fer, you’re a grand player of the game, you offer nothing that won’t benefit you in the long run, so what is it you seek in return?” Cassandra argued.

“With all due respect darling seeker, I do not answer to you, and you do not make the decisions, it’s is for the Inquisitor to decide”

“Is what Seeker Pentaghast saying true?” Ellana asked her.

Vivienne smirked “The game is played everywhere you go, but I seek nothing except an end to this Elder One”

“Ok Madame De Fer, I will give you a chance, welcome to the Inquisition” Ellana shook her hand.

“Fabulous! Now, do enjoy the rest of the festivities! I will return to Skyhold with you in the morning” With that said Vivienne gracefully made her exit.

Cassandra frowned “I don’t trust her, I hope you know what you’re doing” Cassandra told Ellana.

“Either way it’s help we can’t afford to refuse, I don’t trust mages at the best of times but Madame De Fer is more dangerous than any circle or rebel mage, she is a mage above the law, working directly with the Imperial Courts, her elevated position gives her more leeway than any other mage, and she knows it” Cullen stated, “We must tread lightly with her, mages with that power in the courts always have something to gain”

“Well then, what better place for her than the Inquisition, where we can keep an eye on her” Ellana responded.

“Be prepared for conflict between Fiona and Vivienne Inquisitor, they hate each other with a passion” Cassandra warned.

“Well, things should start to get interesting within the Inquisition, oh and Cassandra?” Ellana asked

“Yeah?”

“Madame De Fer shall be riding with you back to Skyhold tomorrow” Ellana grinned

“Maker no!” Whined Cassandra causing Cullen to snigger “Why me? Why not you or Cullen?!”

“Well Cassandra you seem to know her better than anyone, who better to keep an eye on her but you?” she smirked. Cassandra groaned.

“I’m going to get air!” She grumbled walking out on a balcony and loosening the top few buttons of her collar.

********************

Leliana entered Josephine’s office late evening, the ambassador had sent for her “Josie, how may I be of assistance?”

“Our soldiers apprehended an elven servant prowling around my office while I was occupied in the war room. Nothing seems amiss; however, Cullen is having a challenging time getting him to talk, he has asked if you might be able to get something out of him?” Josephine bit her lower lip

“You’re not seriously asking me to..”

“Maker no! Just… I don’t know! You’re scary enough with just the threats, perhaps that will be enough?”

Leliana laughed “Ok Josie, I will speak with this man, and don’t worry I won’t harm him” The spymaster looked at her frowning friend “I promise Josie, I won’t hurt him ok?”

“Hmmm, fine” Josephine sighed.

“Let Cassandra know where I am yes? I would like to see her before she turns in for the night”

Josephine nodded and Leliana smiled at her and left making her way down to the cells. Cullen was talking to the elf through the bars of his cell, the elf refused to speak. The commander sighed in frustration “Perhaps you can get something out of him!”

Leliana gestured for the agent patrolling the cells to open it for her. Entering she circled the elf that was sitting on a chair, hands bound behind his back. He watched her, head turning slightly to follow her movements “What were you doing in our Ambassadors Office?” she casually asked still circling. The elf snorted but still did not answer, Leliana’s response was swift as she kicked the chair from under him. Her groaned as he hit the floor, Cullen cringed. Leliana circled him again, her hands clasped behind her back “What were you doing in our Ambassadors Office?” she asked once more. Once again, he refused to answer, instead smirked at her.

Walking out the cell she went to a large crate in the corner taking out a thick black hood with the smallest of slit lower on the front, Cullen watched knowing exactly what the hood was “I suggest you start talking, you see that hood, it’s so thick you can’t hear or see anything, the small slit is all you have to breath air and believe me, it doesn’t allow for much, so what were you doing?” Cullen asked as Leliana made her way back.

“May the dread wolf take you!” He snarled breaking from his bounds, firing a blast of magic from his hands knocking the commander back and quickly advancing on Leliana who had just took out her blade was too slow for the mage’s magic as he blasted her back hard against a wall, Cullen just getting to his feet was brushed aside by Cassandra who immediately dispelled the mage while Ellana took him down.

“Cullen! What the hell happened?” Ellana yelled

“He must have gotten out of his bounds” Cullen groaned standing

“You were a Templar Cullen, you could have dispelled him!”

“I… I’m sorry since stopping the Lyriu…”

“Inquisitor! Seeker!” a guard alerted them to a body in the corner

“Leliana!” Cassandra ran to her side “Get a healer now!” Cassandra snapped.

Cullen made his way over feeling as guilty as ever “I’m sorry… I..”

“Don’t!” Cassandra snapped

Ellana rubbed her sore head and turned to Cullen “Tie him up and lock him in the cell, get that hood on him” The Inquisitor looked at him sympathetically.

Solona arrived not long after ushering everyone out the way “I’m fine” Leliana groaned

“Hold still” Solona said as she worked her healing magic on the gash on Leliana’s head where she hit it “Now you’re fine” the mage smirked helping her to her feet.

Leliana walked to the mages cell “Tighten it” the spymaster growled at the guards applying the hood.

“Sister Nightingale if we tighten it anymore we will be obstructing his breathing”

“That’s the point” She snapped at them “Tighten it! Give him only the slightest leeway for the slightest of breath”

“Wait you can’t be serious” Cullen started

“Commander, you asked for my help so please! Leave and let me do my job yes?” Leliana snapped, she was not in the mood to discuss the situation, she was unprepared for the mages attack. Cassandra knew losing control of the situation yet again did not sit well with the spymaster, in this mood Cullen would be best to back down, Leliana wouldn’t go as soft on him as she would on Cassandra herself.

“Cullen, leave it” Cassandra spoke and turned to the Inquisitor “I will stay here with her, I will let you and Cullen inform Josephine of the situation” Ellana nodded still watching her spymaster pace inside the mages cell, not saying a word just watching and pacing. Cassandra noticed her reluctance “I got this” She reassured placing a hand on the Inquisitors shoulder.

Leliana paced, she wondered how once again she could be as stupid to let her guard down like that. Marjolaine always taught her, never drop your guard regardless of the situation, always be ready to be the first to strike. She recalled Marjolaine making her repeat a scenario where Marjolaine would break free of her bonds and Leliana had to take her down before she got near, it ended with Leliana being constantly blooded and forced to do the scenario again and again until she got it right. She often wondered how they would go from that to afterwards when Marjolaine would have a tub filled with hot water and clean the blood from her, ending in her mistress’s bed with a night full of passion.

She stopped her pacing and leaned against the wall watching as the mage gasped for every little breath he could. It was simple, he would talk or die, at this point Leliana didn’t care which, she planned to have him executed regardless.

Cassandra sat in a darkened corner on top of a crate watching her lover’s usual soft blue eyes now piercing as she stared at the mage struggling to breath. The seeker knew Leliana well enough to see the turmoil in her face as much as the bard tried to hide it. Cassandra had seen Leliana walk that path before the Divine pulled her back, it was brutal, once Leliana pushed all rational feelings behind her, there was no stopping her, she became a shadow of her former self.

It rested on Cassandra, the only closest person left to her to keep her anchored. It had been half an hour and Cassandra made her way over “Are you ready to talk mage?” she asked. The elf groaned and Cassandra loosened the hood a little “Talk, otherwise this tightens again and you’ll be left here overnight to think on it”

The Elf gasped and took in as much air as possible, choking himself on it in the process “I.. I wasn’t looking for anything… I swear”

“Wrong answer” Leliana snarled and tightened the hood slightly “Try again”

“A… A map!” He yelled out.

Leliana frowned “What map?”

“A special map, written in ancient elven”

“What do you know about it?” Leliana asked curious causing Cassandra to frown in confusion.

“It’s the maps of Eluvian’s, Fen’Harel has risen, we will join at his side, we will cleanse this world once more!”

“Perhaps we cut off circulation to his brain?” Cassandra asked Leliana.

“Hmm… Not quite” Leliana mumbled “I could use him for more information later, for now we shall leave him”

“Leaving that on?” Cassandra pointed to the hood. The elf moaned in protest.

“Yes, the mage can’t be trusted not to try and escape or injure us, it stays”

Cassandra nodded and the guard locked the cell as they left.

********************

Cassandra watched as Leliana shuffled through papers and sent agents out of a few jobs “It’s late, work can wait till morning, come with me, I have something I want to show you” Cassandra held her hand out. Leliana reluctantly took it.

“Where are we going?” Leliana finally asked as Cassandra led them out to the stables and helped Leliana onto the back of her horse.

“Not far” Cassandra nodded to the guards at the main gate.

“Seeker Cassandra, nobody has been authorized to leave tonight” a guard stated

“I’m authorizing it, the Inquisitor knows where I am and how to get hold of me if needed, it was a little short notice but if you’d like please do go and confirm it”

“You may pass” The guard spoke after his captain nodded to him.

Cassandra thanked him and continued down the path, they went through some trees and ended up by the side of a river, Cassandra finally stopped by some rocks and sent the horse to the nearby grass. The seeker led Leliana over to the rocks where she sat with the spymaster resting in her arms.

Leliana sighed and leaned against her, entwining her fingers between Cassandra’s. The water was still, with the bright moon reflecting off it, the tress still and reflecting on the water, it was beautiful. Leliana closed her eyes and inhaled the freshness of the air.

Cassandra kissed just behind her ear and closed her eyes steadying her nerves “I have something for you” she whispered feeling her stomach turn from nerves, not knowing how Leliana would feel about the situation.

“Hmmm” Leliana smiled “I have everything I want right here” She turned her head kissing the seeker tenderly.

Cassandra smiled and pulled away “Even so, this is special” she reached into her pocket swallowing trying to stop herself losing her dinner from earlier. She took out a purple silk fabric and handed it to Leliana. The spymaster took it realizing something solid was wrapped in it. She looked at Cassandra “Open it”

Gently Leliana parted the silk to find a golden locket, the bard traced her fingers over the Ferelden emblem that was engraved into the circular locket, she felt something familiar about it. She felt her heart jump to her throat as she looked to the back of the locket, it was engraved ‘little bird’, her mother used to call her that. Opening it up Leliana couldn’t contain the gasp that came from her mouth, on one side of the locket was a young smiling girl about 2 or 3 years old, hair braided. On the other side a beautiful smiling woman holding a bunch of Andrastes Grace.

She ran her fingers gently over the photo, Cassandra watched as the bard’s expression turned to a mixture of emotions, she had a smile on her lips as she traced the photo but her tears flowed freely, her blue eyes soft and watery but wide and bright, even her posture had changed to complete relaxation.

Cassandra reached round and used her thumb to catch a tear running down Leliana’s cheek “Would you like me to put it on you?” She whispered in her loves ear no longer nervous, instead feeling she had done the right thing. It was the right time. Leliana handed it to her and Cassandra clipped it around her neck, lifting her hair over the chain. Cassandra softly kissed the nape of her neck “It looks beautiful on you”

Leliana turned still in Cassandra’s embrace, finally able to talk “How did you… Where?”

“The Divine gave it to me the night before the conclave, she said I’d know when the time was right to give it to you. Tonight… It felt right… It felt like it was time… I can’t really explain it”

“How did the Divine get it?”

“She had it recovered from Marjolaine when you were set up. The Divine reckoned she took it from Lady Cecille after she passed while you were still grieving, she figured Marjolaine was planning to use it against you somehow”

Leliana closed her eyes “Thank you Cassandra”

Cassandra wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, Leliana straddling her hips “You have nothing to thank me for, I’m just the messenger. Although I must admit I am glad to be the one to give it back to you, I know how much it hurt having nothing to remember her by”

“You have no idea how much this means, I feel… Closer to her somehow…” Leliana whispered.

Cassandra ran her fingers through Leliana’s hair with a smile “She’s with you”

“Ma Chéri” Leliana muttered gripping the short strands of hair at the back of her lover’s neck and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. They sat on the rocks kissing, hands exploring for a while “Take me to bed” Leliana mumbled nipping the seekers ear.

Cassandra smirked and gripped her lovers waist and stood with her in her arms, she didn’t need to be told twice.


	14. Down Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some downtime before the Winter Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys i got lazy with this chapter, i will make up for it in the next

Leliana was brighter the next morning, she walked through the throne room with a slight smile on her lips bidding a good morning to Varric on the way past. She made her way to the ambassador’s office to chat before the war room meeting. Opening the door, she was surprised but also no so surprised to find the ambassador occupied, with Ellana of course. Both women were too busy ravishing each other they hadn’t even noticed the spymaster watching and smirking at them.

She finally made herself known as Ellana’s hands started wandering in places she did not need to see “Morning, or should I say good morning judging the two of you?” She teased walking towards a now blushing Inquisitor with a coy smirk.

Josephine rolled her eyes at her friend but smiled “Good morning Leliana, is there something you need?” she asked voice completely composed with a little breathlessness from her make out session.

Leliana tutted “Really Josie, am I no longer invited to morning tea with you now that you are otherwise occupied?” She raised an eyebrow questionably.

“Maker! Is it that time already?” Josephine asked, “It appears I lost track of time, sorry Leliana”

“Clearly” Leliana smirked boiling the water “Inquisitor, I do hope you’re staying for tea?” she asked turning towards the nervous blushing elf “It seems we have some things to chat about” she frowned towards the Inquisitor.

“Ummm.. I…” She shuffled from foot to foot nervously

Josephine tutted and pulled the spymasters ear “Ouch!” Leliana frowned and rubbed her sore ear.

“Stop trying to scare her” The ambassador smiled and walked to Ellana taking her hand and guiding her to a chair to sit.

Leliana rolled her eyes and smirked “Relax Josie, I’ve already had my little chat with the Inquisitor, we understand each other. In all honesty, I am happy for you both, although a bit of advice? Lock the door next time, you might have made it to the next base otherwise” Leliana smirked and winked at the Inquisitor who blushed more if that was possible.

“Honestly Leliana! The Inquisitor is more sensible than to initiate such a thing in my office!”

“The Inquisitor maybe, but you? I know your wicked streak Josie” Turning to the Inquisitor “This you will learn I’m sure, our ambassador may be an innocent in the aspects of love but everything else…” Leliana wiggled her eyebrows.

Josephine tutted “I only learned from the best of course” she smirked at her friend

The Inquisitor groaned “Am I to endure this kind of teasing every time we talk Leliana?”

Leliana laughed “Why of course, I wouldn’t be me otherwise, nothing wrong with a little teasing, which I’m sure Josie will teach you all about”

“Maker!” Josephine shook her head

“Cassandra!” Ellana jumped up rushing to her side “Do come join us!”

Leliana and Josephine gave each other a smirk “What are you two doing to the Inquisitor?” Cassandra frowned at the grinning women and then the embarrassed looking elf.

“I am doing nothing, I believe Josie and the Inquisitor were the ones busy ‘doing stuff’” Leliana responded causing Josephine to roll her eyes.

“Doing stuff? Wait… What?” A confused Cassandra looked among them causing the 2 former bards to laugh at her confusion.

“Clearly, we weren’t the only ones doing stuff considering how our seeker isn’t with us right now, let me guess lack of sleep?” Josephine teased them.

Leliana tutted “I don’t deny I kept Cassandra up most of the night and probably will do again” Grinned Leliana at her now blushing seeker.

Josephine looked at Ellana and Cassandra, both seeker and Inquisitor completely embarrassed from the teasing from their lovers, this only made the 2 former bards laugh even more at their embarrassment.

Cassandra turned to Ellana “Sparring?”

“Good idea” She responded and both women quickly made their exit

“What a shame, I think we scared them away Josie” Leliana pouted

“We? Don’t you mean you?” Josephine teased drinking her tea.

“I admit, I may have had much of the fun out of this” Grinned the spymaster sipping her own tea “So, you and Ellana? Details Josie!” Leliana gushed.

Josephine smirked coyly at her “Wouldn’t you like to know”

“I would, is she a good kisser?” Leliana asked wiggling her eyebrows grinning.

“Hmmm, she is, her lips, I could kiss them all day” Josephine sighed dreamily “Although there is a lot I could teach her” She coyly smirked

Leliana smirked and tutted “No way she can kiss like me though” the rouge teased.

Josephine laughed “My dear Leliana, nobody can kiss like you” Pouring them another cup of tea “I think we may just have some time for another cup before the meeting. We need to decide on what to do with our prisoner, Ellana was thinking we need to make a statement”

“Cullen’s men have just finished building the Gallows, what better way to make a statement than hanging?”

“It is a common punishment among noble houses next to beheading, less mess to clean right enough” Josephine scrunched her face at the thought “Not the best if the neck does not break from the initial drop”

“Makes more of a statement then, nobody would like to hang until their last breath is gone, might make them think twice about committing a crime towards the Inquisition”

“It is an option…”

“If we didn’t have an ancient Magister trying to destroy the world I’d be happy to just take his hands but we can’t leave anything to chance. Anyway, the final choice lays with Ellana”

“Very true. You’ll be glad to know I’ve had word back, Lady Trevelyan’s relatives have become more careful about invoking the Inquisition’s name. Lady Buttlefort sends her compliments to Sister Leliana whose work she admires always” Josephine smirked at the roll of Leliana’s eyes.

“She has a kind heart but I really can’t get away from the woman at soirées”

“It could be worse, try dealing with Lord Kildarn, even after you agents moved the refugees, he still demands more with each passing day” Josephine groaned.

“Shall I assassinate him?” Leliana grinned.

“I may actually take you up on that offer”

Leliana laughed as another voice joined in “Who are you assassinating now? Should I have someone check my food and drink for poison?” Cullen asked.

“That depends commander, what have you done to annoy me?”

“Hopefully nothing” he responded, “Shall we?” He asked holding the door open for the two women to the war room.

Ellana returned to the war room not far behind them “Leliana, what’s the status on our prisoner?”

“Still breathing unfortunately. My agents procured an ancient elven map, I have my best agents deciphering it. It seems our prisoner was looking for it, he won’t give up why though”

“Question is, what do we do with him now?” Cullen asked

“Leliana and myself were thinking about that, we concluded to put the stocks to appropriate use. A hanging would show this behavior won’t be tolerated, of course your worship, the final decision lays with you”

“Isn’t that a little harsh for theft?” Ellana frowned

“Not when an Ancient Magister is tearing the world apart” Cullen responded, “Taking this action will show people we won’t take crimes lightly”

“Very well, when we finish here have him brought for judgment in the throne room” Josephine nodded and write some notes.

“Where do we stand on the Empress Celene situation?”

“We have been invited on behalf of Grand Duke Gaspard, the empress’s cousin, He’s been after her throne for years now. I’m sure he will be looking for our endorsement” Josephine replied

“The throne was rightfully Gaspards, Celene stole it from him by playing ‘The Game’” he spat the game like a bad taste in his mouth, he detested it “Gaspard would be the better ruler or Orlais”

“I disagree commander” Josephine frowned “Gaspard has tried to have the empress killed in many occasions after she decline his marriage proposal time after time. Celene’s knowledge of the game is needed on the throne, Gaspard has no clue on the game and it’s players will have him before he even figures out what’s going on”

“These games are petty. Gaspard is a chevalier! Honor is paramount to a chevalier, to the point that one may defend the life of a hated foe to prevent their dishonorable death”

“We will go and assess the situation ourselves before deciding who to support”

“It should be an interesting night, Briala, Celene’s elven handmaiden shall also be present for the talks” Leliana smirked “Rumor amongst the palace is Celene and Briala have been lovers since youth. Briala was also her spymaster. They say it’s why Celene gives the elfs the freedom that they have, Briala’s influence. Some go as far to say that Briala controls Celene. Things became rocky between the two when Briala learned Celene was responsible for her parent’s death, they parted ways, it’s interesting now Briala suddenly has been invited”                                                 

“Can I back out of this now?” Ellana groaned

“Afraid not your worship” Josephine smiled sympathetically “You will also have to learn the latest Orlesian dances”

Ellana frowned “I don’t dance, I hunt and fight”

“I’m afraid it will be expected of you” Leliana smirked turning to Cullen “You as well commander”

“No no no” Cullen raised his hands shaking his head “I simply refuse”

“Hmm, we shall see” Leliana smirked coyly.

“We have a few weeks to prepare, in the meantime I have many meetings to set up. I believe Sera has a job for you, I refuse to repeat what she wrote and drew, instead you should go talk with her. On a personal note, please ask her to stop playing pranks in my office Duke De Gallion ended up leaving covered with orange paint. Luckily I was able to salvage our alliance”

“I will speak to her Lady Montilyet”

“It’s appreciated”

*******************

Cassandra sat on the ground of the 2nd floor in the armory cleaning down her sword trying to figure out how to get out of the Winter Palace ball, Elanna had informed her they will be made to dance.

“Why so miserable” a voice whispered in her ear causing her to jump and drop her sword

“Makers breath Leliana!” She picked her sword up and got to her feet trying to calm her now racing heart “Giving Josephine heart attacks isn’t enough you have to start on me?” She groaned.

Leliana tutted “Very sloppy seeker, dropping your weapon like that is dangerous”

“Leliana” Cassandra warned.

Leliana smiled sweetly “I’m sorry Cassandra, how may I make it up to you?”

“You can get me out of going to the Winter Palace ball” she grumbled.

“That I cannot do. You are the right hand of the Divine, a Seeker and a Pentaghast, your presence is expected just as much as Ellana’s. Do not argue with me on this, I shan’t be moved”

“At least get me out of the dancing”

Leliana smirked “That I can possibly do, the Inquisitor however must dance” The spymaster sighed and leaned on the banister looking down at the armory.

“Are you ok?”

The spymaster smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes “I spoke with Josie a while ago, her diplomatic contacts informed her of a few nobles of interest that will be at the Winter Palace. Marjolaine will be there”

Cassandra clutched her fists “I swear to the maker, if she comes anywhere near you..”

“Cassandra!” Leliana raised her voice interrupting her “She is a powerful woman and we need her support”

“At what cost Leliana!” Cassandra raised her own voice “You know she’s only going because the Inquisition will be there! And you know she will track you down!”

“And I’ll be ready for her”

“She’ll be ready for you, she trained you, knows you”

“That may be so, but I’ve learned a lot more since then, I’m more advanced than I used to be, I am what she feared I would be” Cassandra looked at her questionably so she continued “Marjolaine was afraid, she taught me well and I advanced in the game much quicker than she expected. Bard masters don’t like their students over throwing them, she got scared I was becoming one of those students” Leliana laughed lightly shaking her head “I… I loved her Cassandra, no matter how good I became at the game, I’d never turn on her. I thought she loved me, that she would never think I would turn on her. I was foolish”

“Love isn’t foolish”

“it is when you fall for someone who plays the game”

Cassandra sighed and walked to her cupping her cheeks in her hands “You play the game; does that make me foolish?”

Leliana closed her eyes leaning towards Cassandras warm hand “Very foolish” Turning her head she softly kissed the palm of Cassandra’s hand and sighed.

“And yet here we are” Cassandra whispered tilting Leliana’s head to look at her

“Here we are” Leliana smiled as they drew closer, eyes closing.


	15. Caer Bronach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions between Leliana's mood swings and Cassandra

“Don’t give me that look!” Cassandra frowned with her arms crossed over her chest “Shoo you horrible creature” the Seeker waved her arm towards the Raven that was flapping and squawking threateningly towards her as she approached Leliana’s desk “You!” Cassandra called to a young agent coming up the Rookery stairs “Control this beast!”

“Seeker Cassandra, ah… Baron Plucky nearly pecked my eye out last time I went near him…” The agent nervously approached and flinched as Baron Plucky lunged forward towards him.

Cassandra grumbled “I need that letter he’s standing on” Thinking for a second she came up with an idea “Ok, I will reach from this side, you go behind him and reach from there, surely he can’t attack both of us at the same time, right?”

“Ah… Right…” Although the agents voice didn’t match the forced look of confidence as he stood behind Baron Plucky who tilted his head as if trying to work out their next move.

As both agent and seeker lunged towards him he grabbed the letter in his sharp beak and flew from the desk causing Cassandra and the agent to crash into all the documents and items laid out of Leliana’s desk, scattering everything to the floor.

Cassandra pushed herself up “I swear when I get my hands on you I wi…” As she swung round Leliana stood at the top of the stairs arms folded, with Baron Plucky on her shoulder looking at Cassandra and her agent with amusement.

“You will what Cassandra? I hope you weren’t planning on hurting Baron Plucky” The Raven had nestled into Leliana’s neck cooing softly.

Cassandra frowned “That thing is a monster!”

“Baron Plucky wasn’t the one that just destroyed my desk” Leliana raised her eyebrow “Weaver, the Ravens need fed, Saddler is on another job right now, I need you to take over” Leliana spoke to her agent as she walked to her desk “I believe you came for this?” Leliana handed Cassandra the letter Baron Plucky stole “Are you all set for Crestwood then?”

“Yes, Hawke has already left to meet her Warden Contact. We will leave in an hours’ time”

“3 weeks without you, whatever will I do?” Leliana teased

“I’m sure you’ll have your fun with Josephine embarrassing the commander in the absence of Ellana and myself for entertainment. Give us a break” Cassandra smirked “I have some things left to do before we leave, you will come see me off?”

“Of course, my seeker” Leliana gave her love a simple kiss and a smile.

With a nod the Seeker left the Spymaster to her duties.

********************

The Travel to Crestwood was entertaining to say the least, between Dorian and Iron Bull’s terrible flirting with each other and Sera teasing Vivienne

“Hey! Viv! Vivvy! Look I got something for you!” Sera yelled across camp causing everyone to look at her, she stood with her back to them and breeches whipped down.

“Sera darling, it’s your bottom… Again… It’s still as bony and sad as it was the last time you displayed it to me” Vivienne tutted

“It’s my butt!! My butt! My butt!” She giggled jumping up and down and wiggling her butt.

“Maker, however shall I endure this horror…” She rolled her eyes “Someone fetch the fainting couch” Crossing her arms she looked to a grinning Ellana “Inquisitor really, is this the kind of company you would present as the Inquisition?”

Sera tutted “I know, your lot are so weird, right?”

“What’s wrong with our companions?” Ellana questioned sitting by the camp fire.

“She thinks she’s better than me she does” Sera responded

“It’s nothing personal dear, I am better than most”

“Up her own arse she is”

Everyone turned as Cassandra let a laugh slip out which she tried hard to suppress. Hearing Sera put Vivienne in her place was worth it though.

“Oh this is truly sad” Vivienne sighed sipping on some tea.

“Who’s a bitch?” Sera coughed out and laughed

“Charming darling”

“It’s fact” Sera snorted.

“Cassandra my dear, why in the makers named did you bring Varric to the conclave anyway?”

“To testify the events in Kirkwall to the Divine personally”

“He did not need to come in person my dear, he wrote it all down no?”

“Well… The Divine… Also wanted him to autograph her copy of Hard in Hightown”

“You lie” Vivienne tutted.

“I do no such thing”

“Seeker!” Bull walked to them his deep voice loud as he drank some ale “That was some fine work back there. The way you backhanded that guy with your shield and then sliced his head. I have noticed you have a lot of frustration in your swings though”

“How odd considering ive been less frustrated as of late”

Bull laughed loudly “Well done Seeker, red is quite the catch”

“Darling, what do you expect the court to say about the Left and Right hands of the Divine being in such a relationship with each other?”

Cassandra snorted “I don’t really care what anyone thinks. It’s my business not theirs”

“Are you not concerned about your lovers mistress attending the Winter Palace?” Vivienne smirked. Cassandra gripped her sword tighter and scrubbed harder at the spot she was cleaning, she knew Vivienne was trying to get a rise out of her, the mage seemed to enjoy irritating her “You’re involving yourself in a dangerous game darling”

“Leliana has no mistress, she is her own” Cassandra stated through gritted teeth.

“Darling, once you are wrapped up in the game, you never stop playing, Marjolaine is the best there is, bards would do anything to have her approval. It’s well known Leliana was her greatest possession, everybody knows the popular Sister Nightingale was Marjolaine’s apprentice and Marjolaine made her what she is. A bard never turns on her master for any reason”

“Marjolaine is weak compared to Leliana, she may have led her down the bardic path but all Leliana is? She made herself. She’s more powerful than Marjolaine could ever be, that scares her. Leliana doesn’t need her anymore”

“I’m not judging darling, just pointing out some facts. I admire Sister Nightingale, very much so but how do you really know she’s not playing you? After all, what kind of bard wouldn’t benefit from your lover, being Nevarran Royalty?”

Cassandra found herself standing getting really rallied up “Are you implying Leliana is using me for some game? Think very hard before answering that because what happens next depends on your response”

“Seeker! Lets go have some rounds of sparring” Bull stood between them guiding Cassandra a little away from camp to give them space, Ellana in the meantime frowned a Vivienne.

“What are you doing, why are you goading Cassandra?”

“The right hand of the Divine having a dalliance with the left hand, the Divine may no longer be but that wont stop rumors of how long this has been going on for, inside Grand Cathedral walls? A rumor like that would hit an alliance between the Inquisition and the Chantry hard”

“And is this a rumor you plan on starting?” Ellana snapped, she hated how the humans played these stupid games “Either way im with Cassandra on this, I don’t care what anyone thinks of it or what rumors they wish to start, Chantry included” With a long sigh she stood “Regardless, if you wish to stay part of this group then you will bite your tongue on this situation and I do expect you to apologies to Cassandra because it’s the right thing to do”

Ellana made her way to Bull and Cassandra leaving Sera to tease Vivienne about ‘misses prim and proper getting into trouble’ from the Inquisitor. Cassandra was beating Bull with a very large heavy plank of wood “That’s it Seeker, let it all out! Come on! That all you got? Harder!” Bull’s heavy loud voice sounded.

With a growl Cassandra took a swing, putting as much power possible into it and smacked Bull right of the side of the head knocking him on his ass. With a satisfied smile she leaned down against her knees catching her breath, sweat streaming down her face “Alright down there Bull?” Ellana smirked

Grinning back up at them he smirked wiping a small amount of blood from his head “I’m great boss! Feel better seeker?”

“Much” Cassandra smirked down at him “Thank you”

“Anytime” Bull laughed and got to his feet and headed back to Vivienne and Sera.

“I spoke to Vivienne, she won’t give you anymore bother” Ellana spoke sitting on the grass next to Cassandra.

Cassandra sighed and stared at the stars blinking in the night sky “What is she’s right? What if I am being naïve”

“Cassandra, don’t dare start doubting your relationship because of someone else’s opinion. Anyone can see Leliana adores you”

“And yet she still doesn’t fully trust me”

“What makes you think that?”

“Doesn’t matter” Cassandra shook her head sighing

“Look, I know you have trouble opening up to anyone but Cassandra, but I’d like to hope we are friends, you can come to me anytime and anywhere if you need to talk and anything you say will not leave me”

Cassandra smiled “Of course we are friends. I just… I wish Leliana would trust me enough to open up a bit more, I know she cries when she thinks im asleep”

“Perhaps that would be the time to ask her whats wrong? Or even just comfort her, let her get it out. Sometimes a shoulder to cry on is all we need. She will talk when she’s ready, I guarantee it’s not personal so don’t for one moment think that” Nudging the Seekers shoulder with her own “Get some sleep, we meet Hawke just up the hill at first light”

“Thank you” Cassandra mumbled.

********************

Leliana read over a notice that came from Charter, Baron Plucky was perched as always on her shoulder nuzzling her neck, his eyes closed. She used a free hand to stroke him gently as she read.

She had sent Charter to oversee things at Caer Bronach with Tessa and some of her team, the keep that was captured by Highwaymen Bandits now under the control of the Inquisition thanks to the Inquisitor and her team. Charter informed Leliana that her agent Butcher had not shown with important documents, as it now turns out the Inquisitor found Butchers body along with Red Templar’s.

Only Leliana’s inner circles of spies knew about Charter and Butchers meeting, Charter was right to suspect a traitor. Leliana frowned and crumpled the letter in her hands. It was going to take careful planning and time to purge the traitor from her ranks, to be undetected for so long.

She knew she could strike Charter and Harding off her list and possibly Tessa. Writing up different ‘missions’ for the rest, she would have them believe they would be delivering important documents only to find herself at the said spot. First would be Rector. Sending a note by raven to him and some sealed documents that weren’t to be opened she made plans to be at said destination. She would have to leave Cullen and Josephine to attend to Skyhold’s running.

By the time she got to the Hinterlands it was midafternoon, she hid by the trees near the marked waterfall Rector was due to deliver the documents. He arrived alone, documents un opened looking very confused that nobody was there. Stepping from shadows she revealed herself explaining the situation.

She done the same for the other leading agents and finally one slipped up. An agent by the name of Painter, who just happened to be in Crestwood. Not one to take being betrayed lightly, a precise shot from her bow pierced Painters thigh, causing the agent to collapse trying to retreat after being found out, Leliana also took out the Venatori that were so conveniently on the scene as well.

The Spymaster got shocked looks from agents and soldiers around Caer Bronach, nobody expecting her arrival. Even more shocked at the fact a struggling agent was before her, bloodied leg being pushed to walk faster.

They reached Charter finally who was by a fire on the second landing with Tessa, Ellana and Cassandra. All 4 seemed just as surprised to see a very angry Spymaster.

“Shall I call for a healing mage?” Tessa raised an eyebrow.

“No” Was Leliana’s stern voice pushing the agent forward, who finally collapsed from the pain “Here’s what’s going to happen, you” She started pointing to Painter “Are going to tell me everything you have on the Venatori, location, secrets, everything you know”

“They… They will kill me if I do” Painter objected.

Leliana grabbed the agent by the collar “And I will do much worse if you don’t!” She growled

“Leliana!” Cassandra grabbed her shoulder drawing her back from the agent.

“Back off Cassandra!” The Spymaster snapped back, pushing her way back towards the agent “Talk, now!”

The agent sighed and told them everything. In return Leliana arranged a signed confession and transport back to Skyhold for the agent to serve sentence in prison acknowledging the mercy of the Inquisition. Being as late as it was nobody would be leaving until the next morning.

“Charter” Leliana gestured her to follow away from the group as Tessa bandaged the wounded leg of Painter and escorted to the cells of Caer Bronach until morning.

Cassandra stood with her arms crossed frowning as she watched Leliana and Charter head further into the keep, most likely heading for the upper room occupied by her agents on break.

“Go Cassandra, talk to her” Ellana nudged the seeker “Just take it easy on her, can’t be easy being betrayed by someone that close, she has a right to be angry. Leliana’s inner circle of agents is like our inner circle, if one of us killed another in our inner circle, I’d be pissed too”

Rubbing the back of her neck she sighed “I know. I just.. It’s..” lowering her voice and pulling Ellana to the side “When Leliana goes to that dark place, it’s not easy to pull her out. Regardless how dark she got, the Divine was always able to guide her back, without her.. It scares me…”

Placing a comforting hand on Cassandra’s shoulder “It’s who she is. She’s not alone here, she has not only you, but Josephine and Me. Im sure even Varric, Sera and bull who have taken a liking to her would be there to guide her back. To be honest though, all she needs is you Cassandra. I think you’ll find her light is you”

“Maker I hope you’re right”

Ellana smirked “I’m always right seeker! You’ll get used to it”

Cassandra smirked playfully pushing her back and walking away. Approaching the top of the stairs to the room Leliana’s agents occupied it was silent, which was unusual for the agents.

Leliana sat at a table farthest away from the door, Baron Plucky was rested on her forearm watching her as she softly sung.

 **** _“hahren na melana sahlin_  
emma ir abelas  
souver'inan isala hamin  
vhenan him dor'felas  
in uthenera na revas  
  
vir sulahn'nehn  
vir dirthera  
vir samahl la numin  
vir 'lath sa'vunin'”

Cassandra listened, captivated by her lovers singing voice. It wasn’t often she heard Leliana sing but when she did, you could get lost in her voice, forget everything around you. She wasn’t in her armor, just simple travel clothes, the only light came from a few candles on the table in front of the red head. Clearly Baron Plucky loved his mistresses voice, he watched her silently and still. Well, until Cassandra decided to walk further towards them. Baron Plucky let out a small squawk towards her.

Leliana stopped her singing and turned to Cassandra “No need to stop on my account, I love your voice” The Spymaster stood and perched Baron Plucky on a stand near the other cages. As she walked back to the table Cassandra intercepted her “I’m sorry, you had every right to be angry with your agent… I just worry for you is all”

“You need not worry about me Cassandra, I’m fine” Leliana spoke emotionless brushing past her.

Cassandra found herself getting frustrated by the red head “Don’t lie to me, I know you’re not fine, what I don’t know is why you don’t just tell me?”

“There is nothing to tell”

“No? Then why to the nights haunt you so? Why when you think I sleep do you weep?”

“That’s none of your business!” Leliana snapped.

Cassandra shook her head making for the door “In that case I will leave you to it. When im with someone I give 100% and I expect that in return, if you can’t trust me enough to open up, im done. Think on that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Translation
> 
> elder your time is come  
> now I am filled with sorrow  
> weary eyes need resting  
> heart has become grey and slow  
> in waking sleep is freedom
> 
> we sing, rejoice  
> we tell the tales  
> we laugh and cry  
> we love one more day


	16. Revenge of Andraste's Cult

Leliana woke, her vision blurred a pain shot through her head and she grasped her abdomen as a surge of pain and wetness flowed. When her vision came to focus she looked to where her hand clasped her abdomen, blood seeped between her fingers running down her hand and dripping to the floor.

Next she took in her surroundings, she was locked in what appeared to be a cell, one she recognized. Haven.. But Haven was buried in snow after the attack, surely the Chantry wouldn’t be assessable.

Struggling she got to her feet, she could feel the anxiety running through her as flashes of what Marjolaine’s betrayal made her go through. Trying to keep her breathing under control she walked towards the cell door, still grasping her wound.

“How does it feel to be in my position Sister Nightingale?” A voice sounded from the darkness.

“Who are you, show your face!” Leliana groaned.

“You are in no position to demand sister” A woman stepped forward, face with red painted markings, 4 soldiers surrounded her and a tall man stood next to her grinning.

“Tamar..” Leliana mumbled

“Did you really think I would give up my calling? The dragon blood within me has grown strong, chosen to continue Andrastes work!” Glaring  at Leliana she continued “You and the Warden killed out commander and I was chosen to take his place, I survived when others didn’t, I proved my worth”

“Andraste didn’t do that, the Inquisition gave you a life line, we gave you a life line” Leliana groaned struggling to stay on her feet, falling to her knees gripping the bars with her free hand, vision going blurry again “Where are we, it looks like Haven Chantry cells but Haven is buried”

“Buried to those who don’t know it’s secrets. We don’t need the surface to get in and out, and your friends at the Inquisition would never think to look here”

“Why me?”

“You helped the warden destroy us, you captured me and had me imprisoned in that exact cell and taking out the Inquisition’s Spymaster is a bonus” Tamar walked closer watching Leliana struggle to stay awake. She smirked kneeling down to Leliana’s level “Relax, we don’t want you dead yet, we want our fun first”

Leliana felt her heart race even more at the taunting words as flashes once again plagued her mind from her past experiences of this situation. Her consciousness drifted away breathing only one word “Cassandra”

**********

“Seeker, get up” Cassandra felt a kick on the bottom of her boots.

“Time to move already?” She groaned and sat up. They had a hard night back to camp from their meeting with Hawke and the Warden Stroud and were on way back to Skyhold.

“Earlier than planned, I’m sorry Cassandra” the Inquisitor kneeled down next to her, concern painted on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Cassandra lacing her boots noticing the Inquisitors facial expression.

“We received a report from Commander Cullen. He sent a missive they received at Skyhold from the Cult of Aandraste. It appears Tamar has taken over leadership of the Cult and has advised we find a new Spymaster as our won’t be returning”

Cassandra froze “Leliana…” Immediately guilt washed over her as she recalled their last conversation, it didn’t end on a good note and straight away she regretted every single word.

“We’ll find her Cassandra” The Inquisitor placed a hand on her shoulder “Josephine said Leliana and the Hero slayed a High Dragon they claimed was Andraste’s prophet, they also killed many of their cult. Tamar has taken it upon herself to lead the cult. Leliana was supposed to meet Rector back at Skyhold, she never returned”

Cassandra felt a mixture of emotions, sadness, guilt, regret, anger “Where do we start?” Determination.

“Sister Nightingale has agents posted everywhere. There has been a large number of Cultists in different areas, no doubt to distract us to her real locations. They are smart, they aren’t even trying to hide, like they want our agents to see them. There is a large presence at the Frostbacks, around Haven, along the Imperial Highway, up in the Western Hills, Rainesfair and Lake Calenhad” Charter approached them answering Cassandra’s question and holding a map “I have a team of agents led by Tessa starting here” She placed the map down pointing to Lothering “They will come down and meet our team here” She pointed to the meeting road at Redcliffe coming from the Western Hills “The Western Hills team and Lothering team will meet and continue up Frostback Mountains and whatever they can get to at Haven, Rainesfair and then up the Imperial Highway, and Lake Calenhad”

“Have your teams start at Lothering and the Western Hills. I will lead our companions down the Imperial Highway, through Lake Calenhad and we all meet at Haven and share our findings” The Inquisitor responded. Charter nodded and left, the Inquisitor turned her attention to Cassandra “We’ll find her” she reassured

“The last words I said to her.. Well it wasn’t good… I don’t want a fight to be our parting words”

“We will find her Cassandra, and she will be ok”

“You don’t know that”

The Inquisitor sighed “We should make a move”

**********

Leliana slipped in and out of consciousness, as she lay on the cold stone floor in a pool of her own blood. It all seemed too familiar. Only now she had no more tears to shed, she had learned how to numb her body to feel no pain. She knew that’s what was keeping her alive. It’s what Marjolaine and Divine Justinia made her. 

**You’ve been here before child, but once again this is not where it ends. You still have the work of the maker to do, there are those that still need you.**

Leliana shook her head, she knew the voice that echoed but no, the person whose voice that belonged to was dead, she was no more.

**You think your ears deceive you? You know who I am but am I really here? Am I just an in figment of your imagination? Perhaps I am, perhaps I’m not. Does it even matter? You know I’m dead and yet you still reach for my help. You do not need it. I gave you the help you needed when I took you to my Chantry.**

Leliana squeezed her eyes shut, Divine Justinia…

**You will get yourself out of this, when you see an opportunity you will take it.**

A form of Justinia kneeled beside her as she opened her eyes, Leliana knew it wasn’t her and yet as the spirit reached a hand out placing it on her cheek she felt comfort.

**If you don’t take the opportunity for yourself, take it for Cassandra. Even now she still looks for you and it’s been over a week. She refuses to give up, even though the others are losing hope. They have no idea where you are.**

“What did you do to us?” Leliana mumbled

**I did nothing. The coronation of the Left and Right hands has always been. You found each other. Cassandra needs your love as much as you need hers. It’s the only way you both will overcome your pasts but you have to share everything. The Left Hand will always need the Right just as much as the Right Hand always needs the Left. I must leave, they will  come for you soon. Use what strength you have left. Make your escape, send a signal, the Right Hand will come for you, she is close. Let her guide you Leliana.**

“Get up!” Her cell door opened as a guard entered dragging her to her feet. They walked until the bitter cold hit her battered skin. She shivered dressed only in her small clothes. Taking in her surroundings she tried to look for a way to escape her captors. There were now two of them and a few cultists surrounding the area.

They were sloppy, she saw behind some trees a ruined Temple stood unmarked. A thought came to her, yes, how could she have forgotten. Baron Plucky had been with her when she was taken but flew off on her command. She knew he wouldn’t be far, he never liked being away from his mistress long. Quickly she whistled a pattern before one of the guards hit her making her fall into the snow “Silence!”

The squawk of a bird confirmed she was right and he heard her. Baron Plucky took flight understanding his mistresses calling, her flapped and glided as fast as his wings would allow him and finally swooping down towards the dark haired woman.

“What the!” Cassandra yelled as she swatted at the bird squawking at her and hovering around her head, it’s large wings flapping close to her face. Reaching her arm out she let him settle on it. Frowning she recognized the bird as the one that liked to cause trouble and only ever allowed Leliana to handle him. Yet now here he was sitting on her arm squawking frantically still flapping his wings and taking flight, hovering and still shouting down at her.

“Uh I think it wants us to follow it” Bull laughed.

“Then let’s go” The Inquisitor nodded as they followed Baron Plucky. He landed on Cassandra’s shoulder as they approached the perimeter the Cultists were guarding. There was two tall temples, one at one side of the area and one at the other. In the center of the area Cassandra gasped and tightened her grip on her sword as she saw Leliana on her knees shivering. The snow around her was painted red with her blood.

The Inquisitor kneeled next to Cassandra “If her wounds don’t kill her the cold will” Turning to look at Charter “Have archer agents cover both those temples, we need the guards around Leliana taken out first” Charter nodded and arranged the agents “Cassandra, get to Leliana, give her and yourself cover with your shield and when you see an opening get her out of here. Take her back to the camp we just set up, Dorian wait here and go with them, do what you can to stable her injuries. The rest, we are going to kick some ass. I want Tamar alive”

With everyone understanding what their role was they set the plan into motion. Charter gave signal to the archer agents that took Leliana’s guards out then they focused on taking out any long ranged attackers. Cassandra ran forwards pulling her sword and shield out taking down those that got in her way. Reaching Leliana, she got to her knees and raised her shield as archer arrows were fired towards them. The arrows bounced off her shield with a clink.

Pulling the Spymaster close “Leliana, wake up!” She whispered into her ear. Leliana moved slightly mumbling “I need my shield to protect us, I can only hold you with one arm. I need you to wrap your arm around my neck and legs around my waist to get you out of the danger zone” Leliana quivered groaning “I know Leli, it’s not going to be easy for you but I need you to do this, then I can take care of you completely”

With difficulty Cassandra helped the Spymaster wrap an arm around her neck. In turn the seeker placed an arm around Leliana’s waist holding her tight, trying to make up for the extremely light grip of the Spymaster on her neck. Peering over her shield she saw her chance and got to her feet lifting Leliana with her. As she ran Dorian provided her with covering fire as she supported Leliana with both arms instead if her shield, hoping her armor would be enough to shield them.

She reached Dorian with just scratches on her armor.

**********

Cassandra sat at Leliana’s bed side. They had arrived back at Skyhold 3 days ago and the Spymaster had yet to waken. Josephine came by regular to see her friend helping Cassandra change her and freshen the sheets. The Inquisitor often joined her when she wasn’t busy with stopping Corypheus. As much as Cassandra needed to be at the Inquisitors side, it was agreed for now she would stay at Skyhold with Leliana. The healers visited often keeping her hydrated. Her wounds were healing and every day she was looking better.

Baron Plucky sat on Cassandra’s shoulder puffed up with his eyes closed. The seeker closed her own eyes saying a silent prayer to the maker for her love to wake up. It wasn’t long after Cassandra felt a twitch of the fingers of the hand she was holding. Opening her eyes and bringing the hand to her lips she placed a soft kiss looking at her “Leli?” She softly spoke.

Eyes fluttered and Cassandra used her free hand to brush locks of red away from the Spymasters face. Leliana tilted her head to the touch, Cassandra cupped her cheek her thumb stroking lightly the way she knew Leliana liked it. Slowly Blue eyes came to focus on her own dark ones. A smile tugged at Cassandra’s lips “Welcome back” Leliana opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out “Hold on” Cassandra lifted the mug of water on the side table and helped the Spymaster sit up slightly placing the glass at her lips “Don’t rush it, just little sips at a time”

“Where are we?” Her voice was quiet but hoarse.

“We are back in Skyhold, we’ve been here for 3 days now. Josephine set us up a room since neither of us have decent quarters. It gives us some privacy and you a comfortable place to recover”

Leliana smiled slightly “That does sound like Josie”

“She’s a good friend, cares deeply for you. There hasn’t been a day she doesn’t visit on every break she gets”

“She is dear to me too. I see you and baron Plucky have made up”

Cassandra smiled “We have a mutual love for our dear Spymaster” Cassandra set Baron Plucky by the window and he hopped on the ledge puffing up to continue sleeping. Returning she slipped into bed next to Leliana wrapping an arm around her and Leliana nuzzled her nose into the seekers neck. Cassandra stroked the top of her arm with the tips of her fingers “I’m sorry.. For everything I said… I hope you know I’m always going to be here”

“You were angry, you had every right to be… I’m…. Not the easiest person in the world to deal with I know… We have a lot we need to discuss”

“But not tonight” Cassandra sighed “Tonight we simply enjoy being back in each other’s arms”

“How wounded was i?” Leliana asked “I don’t feel too much pain, just weak”

“Dorian and the healers tended your wounds, some completely healed, others did not and will need to be re dressed soon, but I can do that for you” Cassandra shifted laying Leliana on her back and traced her hand over the locket. Leliana hadn’t took it off since Cassandra put it on.

Leliana reached up, fingers running through the seekers short dark locks pulling her head down so their lips met in a kiss. Cassandra closed her eyes savoring the softness and familiar flavor of her lovers lips. They started slow just enjoying the feel of each other but it became more heated, Cassandra resting a hand on Leliana hip while Leliana gripped the seekers tunic at the front pulling her down closer.

Cassandra ran finger tips lightly up Leliana’s bare leg, reaching her knee and trailing up raising her night gown with her hand. Finger tips reached bare thigh making the red head whimper arching against her lover.

“Sleep. You need your rest if you are to be ready for the Ball at Winter Palace, we only have a day” Cassandra whispered

Leliana nipped her ear with her teeth, fingers running through her lovers hair “Don’t stop” she pleaded.

Cassandra sighed “Leli..”

“Please Cassandra, I need you” Looking into blue eyes, Cassandra could see her lovers need to be desired but she still feared of aggravating the red heads healing injuries. Sensing her lovers hesitation Leliana nipped her ear again “I won’t break”

Cassandra reconnected their lips, trailing down her lovers throat and along her collar bone. Goosebumps flared up all over Leliana’s skin and a shiver went down her spine as Cassandra inched back up her neck planting kisses all along the way, she stopped at her ear and whispered in it “Are you sure about that Sister Nightingale?”

That done it, Leliana pulled Cassandra to her lips and kissed her hard, clawing at the seekers tunic, untucking it as her tongue jabbed at the seekers lips. Their tongues swirled and saliva mixed as their tongues merged in a heated battle. Straddling the red heads thighs Cassandra sat up removing the tunic.

Leliana’s fingers ran up the sides of Cassandra’s ribs and round to unfasten the breast band, pulling her down so she could take a perfect nipple into her mouth sucking slightly. Cassandra bit her lower lip groaning, finger nails grazing her back sending shivers down her spine.

For the rest of the night both women got lost in each other, forgetting the world outside.

**********

Ellana, Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen were the first to enter the large gates of the Winter Palace, behind them Iron Bull, Dorian and Varric. All members of the Inquisition in attendance were dressed in official Inquisition Uniform. The tunic was red with gold shoulder pads, a blue sash over the tunic with golden gloves and brown breaches with matching knee high boots.

It took some time for Cassandra to finally get her uniform on, for every piece she put on, Leliana removed making the process of getting dressed that much harder. She smiled at the memory as she stood at the top of the vestibule stairs, leaning against the banister.

“What do you have to smile about, thought you hated these things as much as I do?” Cullen approached her.

“I have my reasons”

“I’d rather not guess” Cullen smirked “Where is our spymaster anyway?”

“She was with Josephine charming the nobility. We only just arrived and she has these nobles eating out of her hand”

“She truly is in her element here, as is our ambassador” Cullen sighed “I best get back into the ballroom before said ambassador turns her wrath on me”

“Rather you than me”

“Don’t count on it seeker, people are asking for your presence”

Cassandra grumbled but followed a smirking commander. The ballroom was massive, dance floor on the lower level. Cassandra smirked as a group of women surrounded Commander Cullen all swooning for his attention. Walking around the hall she tried to find Leliana, glancing to the dance floor she found what she was looking for.

The spymaster was dancing with a beautiful long dark haired woman, she gripped her wine glass wanting nothing more than to go down and sweep Leliana away from the captivating woman “Lady Cassandra, nice of you to finally join us” Josephine’s cheery voice sounded.

She continued staring at the dance floor “Who’s that?”

Josephine followed her gaze and swallowed hard “That.. Is Marjolaine”


	17. Their Love is Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is unhappy, Leliana takes a breather on the rooftops of the Winter Palace, while Marjolaine tries to plant a seed of doubt in Cassandra's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to get back into things. I'm not really liking where i have taken this story but i am trying to stick with it and i appreciate the support

Leliana gracefully circled the dancefloor, leading her former mentor in a dance they both done often enough all those years ago. It was a time when Leliana was a young girl in love, a time when their dance continued in private.

All eyes were on them both, it was no secret Leliana, Inquisition Spymaster and Left Hand of the Divine, was trained by the most popular bard master and their reunion had the Winter Palace talking. Especially since rumours spread far and wide about how the young bard had become so much more than her mentor.

“Once again my Leliana we catch the eyes of those around us, even the empress has her eyes locked on us” Marjolaine spoke.

“I am not yours anymore Marjolaine” Leliana bit back.

“You will always be mine Leliana, I made you what you are today” Marjolaine smirked tightening her grip on Leliana’s waist with her hand “Despite what rumors may be making their way around Theda’s”

Leliana shook her head “You led me down this path, but you did not make me. I made myself, that’s why you framed me. You were scared. Scared of me stepping on your toes. Sad thing is, it was all for nothing. I would have done anything you asked, you could have played me until the day you died and I would have known no different, I was that in love with you. You never had to fear me back then” Leliana spoke, voice strong and confident “Now? I have a network larger than you could ever imagine, from Orlais to the free marches, I have eyes and ears everywhere in Thedas. Now, you should be afraid, there is nothing you can do that I won’t know about”

Marjolaine laughed “I am not without my own eyes and ears pretty thing” Leaning in close to her former student and lovers ear “Remember my sweet Leliana, nobody is beyond betrayal, nobody is beyond the slip of their tongue in offer of gold. It’s most important you remember that”

“My agents are loyal, those who are not are dealt with”

“Ah yes.. I’ve heard how you ‘deal’ with them” Still whispering in her ear “See? You are no different from me. Besides you will never be your own, you belonged to me, you belonged to the Chantry then you belonged to the hero that ended the blight, after that the Divine owned you and now the Inquisition owns you” Leliana walked her former mentor to the edge of the dance floor as the music ended, both women keeping a smile masked on their faces “Yes, you have done well for yourself pretty thing, but tell me. Does Lady Montilyet still play the game? I recall the woman following at my Leliana’s heals like a love sick puppy, wanting to play the game was her excuse to get close”

“Leave her out of this” Leliana hissed.

“Touch a nerve did i? What about Seeker Pentaghast? A little spy told me she is your new conquest. I have to say I’m impressed you managed to seduce the seeker into your bed, Im sure your skills in that department are as exquisite still, tell me does seeker know about your time with the ambassador?”

“It was nothing like that!”

“Face it Leliana, you’ve never stopped playing the game. You use your spies as I used you, they are nothing but pawns in your game of cat and mouse”

“Excuse me, Sister Nightingale’s presence is required” Josephine swept in gracefully before Leliana had a chance to snap “I will be back to arrange a meeting for our Inquisition business later”

“I look forward to it ambassador. Leliana it was a pleasure, I’m sure we will have many more encounters”

Josephine smiled and led the Spymaster away, who gladly followed. Cassandra met them at the top of the stairs that led away from the dance floor “You were dancing with her?” Cassandra snapped.

Leliana rolled her eyes “Now’s not the time Cassandra”

“Now is as good as any!” The seeker snarled.

Josephine being the most level head of the two got between them “Cassandra, I believe the Inquisitor found some information, she is by the empresses lady in waiting girls, she may need your help proceeding” The voice of reason spoke

Cassandra nodded at Josephine and looked at Leliana “This isn’t over!”

Leliana tutted at the stubborn seeker, Josephine smiled sympathetically at her dear friend wrapping her arms around the spymasters neck “Cassandra has no interest in politics or the grand game, she doesn’t understand by refusing Marjolaine that dance would have been a disaster. Although chances are I could have easily repaired the damage”

“She has a right to be angry” Leliana responded with a sigh but keeping a smile on her face.

Josephine laughed and kissed her cheek “My dear friend, nothing you can’t soothe over later im sure” With a wink the ambassador left to mingle with the crowd.

**********

Attendants from the court watched on in shock as Gaspard and Florianne were taken away. Gaspard to be executed for his plans to kill the empress and for bribing members of the court to support him. With the Empress having Inquisition support nobody could argue, especially since Florianne had been working with Corypheus.

Cassandra currently stood outside on a balcony breathing in the fresh night air nursing her wounded arm from fighting Gaspard’s mercenaries. A noise behind her caught her attention, looking slightly over her shoulder she frowned. The woman with long dark hair and an elegant dress approached her.

“Lady Pentaghast, I have to say I’m impressed” The Orlesian voice teased, the woman standing next to her, back against the railing “The Inquisition is a force of strength, you are definitely part of that strength” Marjolaine raised a hand to rest on Cassandra’s forearm that was leaning on the banister.

Cassandra’s muscles flinched in her arms as she took a deep breath trying to keep her cool “If you were as smart as your reputation comes across then you would not be talking to me right now, especially alone” the seeker spoke through gritted teeth resisting the urge to throw the Orlesian over the balcony.

“Come now my lady, I don’t recall doing anything that personally affected you. I would expect a member of Nevarren Royalty and even a Seeker Of Truth to have a little more respect when speaking to women, and certainly not throwing idol threats”

“I haven’t made any threats.. Yet…” The seeker responded still not looking at the bard master.

Marjolaine smirked “Hmmm, what has Leliana told you to make you hate someone you’ve never even met I wonder”

“She didn’t tell me anything, she didn’t need to” Cassandra snapped

“She will never stop playing you know, it’s part of her, it’s what she is”

“You’re wrong, she is so much more than that” Cassandra spoke fondly.

“Hmmm, you really believe that don’t you” Marjolaine smirked “You’re more of a fool than you look seeker. Tell me, has she told you about her liaison with you ambassador? Val Royeaux, they couldn’t get enough of each other, have you never wondered why they are so close?”

“Why are you telling me this? I don’t care what she done in her past and Lady Montilyet is a beautiful intelligent woman, I would hardly blame Leliana for being attracted to her” Cassandra pushed herself away from the banister “Now, if you will excuse me I have better places to be” With that said Cassandra left to find Leliana. She had to apologize for her earlier outburst, that she knew.

It took a while but eventually Cassandra found her lover, she groaned as she pulled herself up through the roof window and carefully walked along to sit with the Spymaster “I’m getting too old for a climb like that” Cassandra smirked sitting behind Leliana, legs at either side of the red head. She wrapped her arms around her lovers body and nuzzled her head into the back of her neck, inhaling the spymasters scent of Andraste’s Grace.

“How did you..”

“How did I know where you were? Well I don’t just randomly go climbing on rooftops of the winter palace I assure you. Our little friend up their gave me the hint” Cassandra pointed to the raven circling the sky above them.

Leliana smiled softly but it didn’t reach her eyes “Baron Plucky, he’s dear to me”

“I know” Cassandra whispered “Why so sad?”

Leliana sighed but leaned back against the seekers solid body “I’ve become her, haven’t I” It was a statement more than a question but Cassandra answered anyway.

“I will tell you as I told her, you are so much more Leliana, you’re nothing like her. When your agents started going missing in Haven, you pulled your lookouts back, you care for your agents, they know what they sign up for and they know if you can protect them you will”

“You spoke to Marjolaine?” Leliana frowned

“She came to see me, I admit it was very tempting to throw her over the balcony, I refrained from doing so”

“What did she want? To poison your mind against me?”

“She tried but she was never going to succeed” Cassandra placed a kiss on Leliana’s cheek.

“Good” Leliana sighed with relief.

They sat silent for a little while before Cassandra spoke again “So, Josephine eh?” Leliana felt her heart stop for a second but relaxed when she heard the teasing in Cassandra’s voice “Why have I yet to hear that story?” The seeker whispered in her ear nipping the tip teasingly “She is beautiful, however it’s unfair to keep such a story to yourself, especially when you know I love your stories” Cassandra grinned as Leliana turned in her arms to straddle her waist bringing their lips together.


	18. Adamant Fortress Siege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for lack of updates but ive had a lot of personal issues to content with. Here is a quick chapter to get the ball rolling again! Already starting the next one so hopefully i can get the next one up in a few days (although i REALLY REALLY want to re write this complete story haha)

Cassandra had to admit she liked the fact they were back in Skyhold, it had started to feel at home especially since she spent most nights with Leliana when the bard wasn’t up wandering the keep. Leliana had a terrible case of insomnia, still since they had been together the former bard had gotten more sleep than she used to. As the months passed they were getting closer and closer to Corypheus. It would be over soon. First they had to go and meet Hawk’s Warden. Stroud in the Western Approach at Adamant Fortress.

Adamant Fortress was occupied by Orlesian Warden’s, who had allied with Venatori. The Warden Mages sacrificed their own Warden Warriors and began summoning demons. The Inquisition was set to march out to Adamant Fortress to lay siege on them for sheltering Magistair Livius Erimond, member of the Venatori and allied with Corypheus forcing the Warden Mages to enslave their fellow Wardens and conjure demons. Warden Commander Clarel was convinced Livius was only helping to stop a blight.

Cassandra knew if Ellana couldn’t talk sense into the Warden Commander then she too would have to be taken out. At the War Table meeting Josephine had informed them that Lady Seryl from Jader was happy to lend the Inquisition her Sappers and so the Trebuchets were delivered. Leliana had managed to find records of Adamant’s construction and was able to mark out choke points to limit the battle field. Ellana wasn’t please with the idea that running siege on Adamant would get a lot of good soldiers killed. Josephine had tried to reassure her lover that their soldiers knew the risks and knew what they were fighting for.

And so here they were standing outside the gates of Adamant, Commander Cullen at the head of their forces. Leliana suggested that perhaps the Warden Warriors might be sympathetic and listen to reason but she wasn’t so sure they would turn against Warden Commander Clarel directly and she absolutely made her point clear the Warden Mages would not see reason, they would fight to the death, slaves to Corypheus.

Giving the command from ahead of the Soldiers, the Inquisition Trebuchet operators discharged the first hurl of fire rocks towards the keeps sturdy walls. As the smell of smoke filled the air, the wall to the fortress that had been hit started to crumble, the screams of enemies on the battlements that had been hit echoed through the night as Commander Cullen signaled for the lead foot soldiers to raise the ladders and get a foothold on the battlements.

Warden’s on the battlements released their arrows as the soldiers climbed. Those who survived the arrow piercings died from the fall from the ladders. A few of the men made it onto the battlements and started fighting.

The soldiers that operated the Battering Ram to take down the Castle door stepped forward, slowly moving the heavy equipment into place, their lead man barking orders at them while enemies from above hit them with anything they could, including boulders. The men accompanying the tried with raised shields to protect them as best they could. When the equipment was in place they heaved the heavy ram back and rammed it forward as hard as they could. It became heavier and harder to do when one by one their men started going down, some injured badly, others dead. Finally though they got the gates open enough while the soldiers on the battlements started getting their foothold.

The shielded warriors at the front of the ram pushed through clearing the entrance as Ellana, Cassandra, Stroud, Varric, Bull and Dorian entered behind them helping take out the wardens that remained.

Commander Cullen caught up with them “Inquisitor! You have your way in. We will keep as much of the Wardens and Demons occupied as we can”

“Just keep our men safe commander!” Ellana responded

“Inquisitor, we’ll do what we have to. Hawke is up on the battlements with Krem and the rest of the Chargers and our men”

“My boy Krem will make sure those bastards get taken out” Bull’s loud voice sounded.

“There is too much resistance on some of the walls and our men on the ladders can’t get a foothold” Cullen frowned

“Say no more, we will help clear the battlements so they can get up and secure them” Elllana cut him off. Cullen nodded and left to command his troops from outside the keep.

“We must hurry” Stroud spoke as he led them through the fortress battling through the many demons the warden mages had summoned and warden warriors. Leliana had been right though and Cassandra couldn’t help but smile at that. Some of the Warden Warriors were in fact listening and retreating. As Leliana predicted the mages were already Corypheus’ slaves.

Cassandra being a Seeker of Truth made their fight a against the demons a little easier, using her abilities of setting aflame the Lyrium running through them whenever she could along with her skill of sword and shield. Dorian worked his magic casting healing and barriers where her could and sending the odd warden crumbling of their fears with a spell of nightmares.

Bull was in in his element charging into the middle of them all, his large axe taking 3 out with one swipe, his large form making it hard for the wardens to fight him back. When they reached Hawk and the Chargers they helped take down a very large Pride Demon.

“About time you joined the party chief” Krem grinned.

“I wasn’t going to miss this!” Bull shot back.

“Inquisitor” Hawk nodded approaching them.

“Thanks for your help up here. I need you to stay with my forces”

“Don’t worry we’ll keep the demons off you” Hawk smiled.

They finally fought to the center of the keep, where Warden Commander Clarel was already rallying her wardens “My fellow wardens! We swore to protect this world and have been betrayed!” Clarel turned to a older warden “It has been many long years my friend”

“Too many Clarel. If my sword and arms can no longer serve the wardens the I will gladly shed my blood” Raising from bended knee he stood tall. The warden commander placed herself behind him, wrapping an arm, hand holding knife around and placing the edge of the blade against his neck.

“Your blood will suffice” With a quick motion, she brought the knife across his throat, blood squirted from the artery, getting sucked into the rift vortex opened by the warden mages.

“Warden Commander Clarel! It’s over! There will be no ritual, no demon army!” Ellana shouted

“Then the Blight rises with no Warden’s left to stop it and the whole world dies! Is that what you want?” Lord Livius Erimond spoke “And yes the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must! Do not blame the Wardens for doing their duty!”

Ellana tutted “Listen lord asswipe, this is none of your concern, I will deal with you next” she spat out.

“How dare you!” Lord Erimond started

“We make the sacrifices no one else will!” the Warden Commander argued “Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them”

“And then your Tevinter Ally binds your mages to Corypheus!” Stroud spoke as he approached.

“Corypheus? But he’s dead!” The Warden Commander frowned.

Cassandra smirked, perhaps they could convince the Warden Commander to back down since Erimond had obviously lied to her “Corypheus is not dead. Yet..” Cassandra spoke up.

“Clarel, these people will say anything to convince you to stop the ritual” Lord Erimond spoke.

It was a tense moment as the area around fell silent waiting of the Warden Commanders response. Cassandra could have swore everything went into slow motion as Clarel closed her eyes and spoke “Bring it through”

As the mage Wardens started the ritual the warriors stood ready to fight, Hawk approached and stepped forward towards them “Please, I’ve seen more than my share of blood magic! It’s never worth the cost!” she pleaded with one last attempt.

Warden Stroud stepped next to her “I trained half of you myself! Do not make me kill you to stop this madness!”

Lord Erimond smirked and stood next to the Warden Commander “Be ready with the ritual, this demon will truly be worth your strength”

Cassandra was next to step forward “We have no quarrel with the Wardens! The Inquisition forces have spared those that we could! The Inquisition do not want to fight the Wardens but we will if we have to. You are being used and some of you know it!”

One of the Wardens lowered his sword and shield “The mages who have done the ritual, they’re not right” He shook his head and looked to the ground “They were my friends, my family and now they are puppets on a string”

“You can not let fear sway your hand Warden Chernoff!” Warden Commander Clarel answered.

Ellana stepped forward “He’s not afraid Clarel! You are! You’re afraid you’ve ordered all these brave men and women to die for nothing!” she yelled.

“I honor your bravery brothers and sisters! But this is not the way! You have been tricked!” Stroud spoke again.

The warriors started lowering their weapons and they each turned to face their commander. Cassandra noticed with a little triumph that Clarel was now starting to have doubts herself as the Warden Commander turned to Lord Erimond.

“Clarel, we’ve come so far! You’re the only one that can do this!” He pleaded.

“Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, avoid more bloodshed” Clarel responded to him.

“Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally!” Lord Erimond hissed in response and tapped his staff 3 times on the ground as it lit up with red lightning “My master thought you’d show up Inquisitor, he sent a little gift for you”

As a loud roar filled their ears and flapping of heavy wings, everyone looked up to see the Dragon that belonged to Corypheus flying above the keep. Opening its large jaws a spurt of red lyrium lightning ripped through some of the warrior wardens.

Warden Commander Clarel stepped away from Lord Erimond, while his back was turned she raised her staff and fired a bolt of lighting towards him knocking him to the ground, she then fired a bolt of lightning towards the dragon before taking off after Lord Erimond who had ran away while she was occupied with the dragon.

While everyone else groaned about having to fight yet another dragon, Iron Bull was pretty happy as he lunged towards it, axe at the ready “You never said we’d be fighting another dragon boss! Lets kick this bastards ass and hang its head above your throne!”

Cassandra tutted “I hope you’re carrying said head back to Skyhold then” as she too prepared for the fight.


End file.
